The Philosopher's Stone ft Andrew Black
by MoonMoon91
Summary: Andrew Black is about to start his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But there's more to his time at school, as being the son of a known Death Eater is one thing, but Andy soon finds himself and his new friends in a battle to save one thing: The Philosopher's Stone. And all he had really been worrying about was his Transfiguration homework...
1. Chapter 1

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hi everyone. SO this is the first chapter of my first Harry Potter story, with my OC, the son of Sirius Black, Andrew. I've seen so many of these stories but they were always about daughters, so I thought I'd have a go at writing one where he had a son. I hope you like it and if you did then please review.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Gone midnight, November 1_ _st_ _, 1981_

The knocking at the door was persistent, despite it being the middle of the night. Andromeda Tonks hesitantly opened the front door of her home, wand behind her back, and her husband but a few feet away. They lived far away from the nearest Muggle village. Perhaps one had become stranded and was seeking help. But this did not allow her to loosen her grip on her wand. She opened the door and near-silhouetted by the dark sky, she saw the slouched, and some how deflated, form of her cousin, Sirius Black.

'What the – Sirius! It's the middle of the night!' She hadn't seen her cousin in a fair few years, since her wedding to Ted, but here he was now, dark circles around eyes that seemed to have been crying not too long ago, and a reckless air about him. The man in his early twenties looked at his cousin with heavy eyes, as if burdened with something great.

'Take him.' Sirius said bluntly and soon her arms were heavy as Sirius passed his year old son to her, who was fast asleep. 'Take him, I'll be back for him, I promise, but just look after him…I need- I need to do something. I'll be back!' Sirius ran down the garden path, looking back only once before Apparating with a loud crack, and Andromeda was left standing in her doorway in her dressing gown, holding the now squirming body of her year old second cousin. She looked down and saw the dark hair, the small nose and the eyes rolling beneath the lids, hiding their colour. She slowly turned back in doors to find Ted standing in the hallway, his wand out as their eight-year-old daughter peered around the corner, more discrete than the bright pink hair she'd recently favored.

'Who was it 'Meda?' ' Ted asked, lowering his wand once he saw the small boy in his wife's arms. 'Was that Sirius?'

'It-it was…he just left. He said he'd be back, but he left us with –.' She looked back down at her cousin's son as the boy's eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings sleepily. His eyes were a light blue, unlike his father's grey eyes. The child glanced up at her before yawning loudly and drifting back off. This was her cousin. This was Andrew Black.

Morning came and Sirius didn't return, although neither Andromeda, Ted nor Nymphadora noticed the passing of time as Andrew, or Andy as he only responded to, kept them busy, running, hiding, crying for his missing father and throwing a tantrum until Dora managed to calm him down by growing a duck's beak much to his amusement. Hours passed and it wasn't until there was persistent knocking upon their door again that they found out what had happened to Sirius Black.

'I am so sorry to be the barer of such awful news, my dear Andromeda.' Professor Dumbledore said gravely, once he had finished explaining what had only recently transpired. Sirius had been apprehended and was already on his way to Azkaban as they sat there, Ted looking serious, Andromeda sighing heavily and Nymphadora at their feet happily reading Andy the story of _Babbity Rabbity_ , neither of the children understanding what the adults seemed so upset over. The twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes moved to the small dark haired boy at his cousin's feet, happily laughing and clapping as Dora read him the story.

'Do you wish to keep the boy here? I am sure I can find him lodgings some place else if you felt uncomfortable with him.' Dumbledore offered. Andromeda shook her head quickly and lifted the one year old from the rug onto her knee.

'No. He stays here.' She spoke as she smoothed down the boy's hair. 'I don't care what Sirius did. He lost his mother only months ago, and now his father. He's not losing anymore family. He stays with us.'

 *******HP*******

 _10 years later_

'And the crowd goes wild! Tonks scores the winning goal!' A bubbly, purple haired teenage witch laughed as her younger cousin scowled upon his second-hand broom as she flew around the large and quiet garden where their match had taken place, the first to twenty points won by throwing a deflated Muggle football through a gap between tree branches. He had lost by a mere four points.

'Give over, Dora.' The dark haired boy called as his cousin rolled her broom through the air with glee. He was skinny, but built sturdy, he just had yet to grow into the form, as he was ever so slightly shorter than most eleven year olds.

'Aw is ickle Andy a sore loser today?' His cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, either known by Dora or preferably Tonks, ruffled the black hair of her young cousin before they moved their Cleansweep's to the ground. 'Looks like you owe me some Bertie Bott's, dear cousin.' Dora laughed as she draped an arm over his shoulders as they left their brooms in the shed before moving into the kitchen of their cottage home. As they gulped down several liters of Pumpkin juice, a dark haired woman moved from the sitting room into the kitchen, her hand rooting around in her purse for a slip of parchment. She was a tall, slim witch with dark hair and kind eyes.

'About time you two came in, I was going to call.' Said Andromeda Tonks. 'Are you both ready?' The two eagerly nodded, having waited to travel to Diagon Alley for a while ever since an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had appeared, tied to the leg of a rather grouchy barn owl, addressed to Andy, after years of waiting and watching Dora come back ever summer with amazing stories of secret passageways and the giant squid in the lake.

Dora left her glass on the kitchen counter and moved to grab her wand from the sideboard, but tripped over her own two feet, swiping the glass off the counter and taking and few pieces down with her.

'Oh Dora.' Andromeda sighed as her daughter's hair turned as red as her face in embarrassment before cracking up with laughter alongside her young cousin. Andy helped her up as Andromeda swiped her wand and repairs were made instantly.

'Go grab some Floo Powder then,' Andromeda spoke as the two raced into the large fireplace within the family kitchen. The three of them were travelling whilst Ted Tonks would be meeting them there, to take Dora to the Ministry to begin filing forms on sighing up to the Auror department. Dora went first, taking a small sample of the glittering powder from an old flowerpot besides the grade and stepped into the cool green flames. She threw the powder down and called out 'Diagon Alley!' and disappeared with a shriek and a pop.

'You next, Andy.' Andromeda gently patted the back of her cousin's son as he stepped into the fireplace, calling out a following 'Diagon Alley!'. With a pop, he zoomed past many blurred fireplaces, trying to avoid the soot that landed in his eyes as he zoomed closer to the fireplace designated at the top of the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. With a burst of green flames and another pop, Andy was thrown through the air and landed on his backside in the alley where Dora was leaning against a wall, laughing at his entrance.

'Nice one Andy, real smooth entrance.' Dora grinned as Andy smiled sheepishly.

'As soon as I can Apparate I'm never going to use Floo Powder again.' Andy said as he rubbed his lower back. Dora just grinned and disappeared with a pop, before appearing just behind him with another pop, making him jump from his skin, despite being aware of his cousin's pranks.

'Until then, I'm going to annoy as much as possible.' Dora grinned and wrapped an arm around Andy as he rolled his eyes. With another pop, Andromeda Tonks appeared besides them, this time they both jumped high as Andromeda gave them a small grin, the one she had passed onto her daughter.

'Come on, we're all meeting up in Flourish and Blotts.' The two raced their way to the bookstore, weaving in the crowds, Andromeda shouting at them to slow down and behave.

'You're losing this time, _Nymphadora_!' Andy chortled out happily as he beat his cousin in the race. The door to the bookstore was right in front until somebody dressed in black robes walked in front of him and he collided with the small gathering, their purchases spilling across the cobblestone street, as he landed on the floor for a second time.

'Ouch!' Andy cried. 'Sorry-!' He spoke before the people turned around, showing a man and woman with white blonde hair looked down at him on the floor, a boy around Andy's age with the same hair looked down, and seemed to sneer at him.

'I- sorry,' Andy began to apologize again until a hand appeared and hauled him back up.

'Nice one, are you trying to become a bludger or something-?' Dora laughed before she saw whom her cousin had run into. The family of blondes seemed to look all the more disgusted upon arrival of Andromeda, who froze at the sight of them, before harshly tugging the children into the store, without another look back.

'There you are! I was wondering where-' A tall man by the name of Ted Tonks beamed happily as his family appeared in the store. 'Andromeda?' Ted asked as he saw how pale his wife had become. Andromeda waved her hand before taking out the piece of piece of parchment with Andy's equipment list on.

'Dora, help him find his books.' She passed the sheet to her daughter who took her cousin off in search of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1.

'Who were those people?' Andy asked as he browsed through a book full of rather warty looking wizards.

'I think…I think that really snobby lady was Mum's sister.' Andy nearly dropped the book her was holding, which impatiently snapped at him to be careful.

'Wait…she couldn't be related to Aunty 'Meda. I've never seen anyone so uptight, I said I was _sorry_. I didn't mean to run into them.' He always had called Ted and Andromeda 'aunt' and 'uncle', despite their relation only being as cousins.

'No, it wasn't that. They haven't seen Mum in years.' Dora said as she pulled out a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ by Newt Scarmander. 'There the sort who are all for Pure-Blood mania, you know?' Andy caught on instantly and stuck his tongue out. 'That was one, the other sister is in Azkaban with…well, you know…' Dora trailed off as Andy hid his face, all to aware of the relative he shared who resided in Azkaban. He didn't enjoy talking about his father if he could help it.

'Yeah, I know. But seriously, they're rude because she married Uncle Ted? I don't get why they're so against Muggle-borns, or even simple Muggles for that matter.' Andy said as he pulled out another book, not seeing the title and opening it to a random page where the force of a thousand hurricanes began to blow from the book, blowing out the candles and throwing the pair of them across the shop floor and into a display of _How To Avoid Magical Accidents_ by Doris Heatherfeather.

'Not again!" Andromeda cried out as the two smiled sheepishly up from the fallen display of books as the manager behind the desk looked ready to cry.

Once they had paid for the schoolbooks and apologized a thousand times over to the manager, Ted and Dora headed out of the Alley as the departed for the Ministry of Magic.

'Good luck, Dora.' Andy smiled and held out several old Bertie Bott's from the bottom corner of his Muggle jeans. She grinned and took the beans, tripping over an old Wizard's overly long beard in the process, who threatened her with a Bat Bogey Hex before they separated.

'Come on, we'll get the rest of your stuff, and an ice cream if we have time.' Andromeda smiled at her cousin before they went inside Madame Malkin's robes shop, where an old plump witch led him to a stool as pins and fabric zoomed over and began to place themselves. After that they headed into the Apothecary, where jars of pickled things and bumpy, slimy toads sat perched on toadstools. After that Andy managed to convince Andromeda to let him spend his remaining pocket money in Zonko's, where he purchased several Dungbombs and a new Ever-Bashing Boomerang, after his last one had chased a passing Muggle through the country lanes where they lived. Andromeda had promised to skin him alive if that ever happened again.

The last place to visit was Olivanders, the place that Andy had been looking forward to the most. As they made their way up the cobbled street towards the store, a giant of a man and a small skinny black haired boy left the store, a cage carrying a sleeping snowy owl under his arm.

'Ello Andromeda!' the giant of a man boomed and Andy realized this must be Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper Dora had told him about, who tended to the grounds and had stopped her and her Hufflepuff friends heading into the forest on a dare more than once.

'Hello Hagrid.' Andromeda and Hagrid exchanged pleasantries, Andy saw the boy with Hagrid looking shy and fiddling with the bars of his owl's cage.

'Um, hello.' Andy said timidly. 'Are you going to Hogwarts this year too?' The boy nodded and looked up from the cage with a small smile on his face.

'Yeah, I've just been to get my wand.' He showed the highly polished stick of wood with glee as several gold and red sparks shot from the tip.

'Cool. I'll see you there. I'm Andy Black.' Andy held his hand out slowly. Somehow the boy seemed rather familiar. Several wizard children had been dragged away from him after learning his name more than once and he waited for it to happen again, but the boy shook his hand.

'I'm Harry Potter.' He said shyly before shaking Andy's hand, as his eyes blue eyes went wide.

'Really? As in the legend of Harry Potter? Oh, sorry.' He said as he saw how embarrassed Harry became at the mention of his story.

'It's alright, I'm just getting used to it. I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid here came along.' Hagrid beamed down and patted Harry's head.

'Makin' friends already, Harry? Come on then, time for a bite to eat, see you later, Andromeda.'

'Bye.' Harry said and Andy smiled and waved back, relived to know he wouldn't be alone at Hogwarts, as Dora had left at the start of summer. The bell to the shop tinkled as Andromeda and Andy stepped inside the dark and musty room. He couldn't really remember the day when Dora had gotten her wand, all he could remember was a flowerpot flying across the room and breaking a window. That was even before she picked the want up too.

An aged wizard with silver hair came up from behind the desk and smiled.

'Young Mr. Andrew Black. Yes, I wondered when you would be coming.' Olivander got straight to it, pulling box after box of wands off the shelves and displaying them across the desk for Andy to choose.

'Pick which ever you like, Mister Black.' Olivander spoke in a hoarse whisper. Andy hovered his hand over several before picking a pale brown wand up from a box and it tingled in his hand.

'Give it a wave, boy.' Olivander said and Andy gave the wand a quick swish, before jets of flames shot from the end and melted the candles upon the candelabra above their heads.

'Most _defiantly_ not.' Olivander grabbed the wand and moved it out of their reach. Again, Andy's hand was hovering over the selection of wands before settling upon one with a fine handle that seemed to have small stars and planets he had only seen in Dora's Astronomy books engraved on the handle. He gave it a wave and several small blue birds shot from the end with a bang like a cannon. Mr. Olivander clapped happily.

'Yes. Just perfect. Oak, on tail hair from a very energetic Unicorn. 12 inches, very good for charms. A very nice selection.' Mr. Olivander smiled happily as he packaged up the wand and Andromeda paid the seven galleons for it before they headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where Andromeda told him a story of her time at Hogwarts when somebody had stocked the caretaker's office with a thousand Dungbombs, before being threatened to be hung up by their toes.

'I don't want you doing anything like that thought, whilst you attend.' She said as they made their way through a Caramel Hazelnut ice cream each. 'You're there to learn, Merlin knows I had enough letter's home about Nymphadora.' She said but Andy was sure he saw her smile uplift in a small smile.

 **So that was chapter one. I'm hoping to get a really good response on this before I decide to think about the next chapter so please let me know what you thing and I'll write up the next chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **New chapter time! I've seen I've got a lot of views on this story and thanks to** **abbiethehufflepuff for following this story :) I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

September the first could not come soon enough, in Andy's mind. He had already 'accidently' set fire to the curtains in the living room when waving his new wand around. Andromeda had chased him around the house for a good ten minutes after her best curtains were reduced to cinders. Dora had fallen in tears of laughter at the sight. She had been in a light mood ever since her and Ted's trip to the Ministry where she had met the famed Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody upon her application to the Auror department. They had accepted her upon several interviews and she would start her induction shortly after Andy had left for Hogwarts.

'You'll love it!' She had told him one afternoon in late August. 'If you're in Hufflepuff (totally the best house) it's closest to the kitchen's for a late night snack! But watch out for Flitch. And Mrs. Norris, god I hated that cat…Davey Batter tried to throw her in the lake once before Flitch threatened to kill him there and then.'

Dora had told him all the passageways and listed shortcuts for him should he get lost on the way to classes. He'd read several of his spell books in anticipation and nearly melted his cauldron as he had raided Ted's potion supply in attempts of making his own brand of Felix Felicis. It was safe to say neither ted nor Andromeda would let him use any more of his equipment until he was at school.

On the morning of September the first, everyone was running around, Dora collecting what she would need to take the beginning of her Auror induction and Andy searching for the equipment he promised he hadn't touched.

'I can't find my _History of Magic_ book!' Andy shouted over the stairs and Andromeda looked ready to rip her hair out as he smiled sheepishly.

'Right! Use Dora's old one! I'll owl your copy to you. Honestly Andy!' Andy ran from the staircase to Dora's room where all her things were in their usual mess: Weird Sister's posters, an old racing broom and clothes littered the room.

'Can I have your _History of Magic_ book by Bathilda Bagshot?' He asked as a pair of Dora's socks flew through the air, landing in his shock of black hair.

'You lost that already? And Mum says I'm the hopeless one! I put them all in the attic.' Andy raced from Dora's room and towards the staircase behind an old door besides his bedroom door, which showed his truck open on his bed, clothes, books and his new brass telescope thrown haphazardly in. Andy yanked the door open and raced up the stairs to the attic, searching for Dora's old school trunk, which she had thrown up here once she returned at the start of summer once her seventh year was finished.

Andy spied a trunk in the far corner and wrenched it open, but did not hold any schoolbooks. Instead it was filled with old robes, an old cauldron and an aged wizard's hat. There was an envelope inside the hat, the parchment heavy and faded. Upon opening the parchment Andy was greeted by many old moving photographs. Most showed people he didn't recognize, though he found some of a young Andromeda and Ted in their final years at Hogwarts: Andromeda in her Slytherin robes and Ted in his Hufflepuff ones. He placed the photos back until one caught his eye. It was a dark haired Gryffindor boy. Probably in seventh year. The man was ruggedly good looking with black hair that was wavy and had steely grey eyes. He had his arm around a blonde witch who had blue eyes and the brightest and most cheerful smile Andy had ever seen. In the photo, the seventh years were looking at each other fondly and occasionally waving up at Andy. Curious as to whom the people were, he turned the photo over in search of names. He recognized Andromeda's neat curved writing. She had written the sentence baring _Sirius Back and Cordelia Tugwood._

'That's…' Andy stared at the two people in the photo in disbelief. This couldn't be the same man who would later be in Azkaban. Andy knew all about his father's atrocious crimes and afterwards had asked very little about the man. But seeing this picture sparked something in him. He knew even less about his mother, as he stared into the girl's blue eyes that were the same as his own. He sighed defeated at the photo when he heard Ted call up to the attic.

'Andy!' It's nine-thirty already! We've got a Ministry car coming in five minutes thanks to yours truly!' When Andy didn't respond, Ted began to climb the stairs. 'Hey did you fall inside the trunk or something?' Ted asked as he stuck his head through the door. Andy slammed the old trunk's lid down hard and preceded to another a few steps away.

'Got the book?' Ted asked, clearly curious as to why he had been in the other trunk.

'Yeah. Got it.' Andy showed the book before following Ted out of the attic, slipping the photo between the musty pages.

'Well hurry up and finish packing. Meda is going to break something if we're not ready in less than two minutes.'

 ******HP******

Platform Nine and Three Quarter's was always busy whenever Andy had visited it in the past, waving Dora off and waiting for her to return. When he was younger he would run after the train holding Dora's hand before the train hit the tunnel and he was left on the platform. But now he was here and boarding the train. Owls hooted, families cried and laughed, steam came from the train. Andy saw a red-haired family further up the platform where a young girl was pleading desperately with her mother to let her go on the train and see something.

'Jacket? Cauldron? Quills?' Andromeda was patting his pockets and ready to rummage through his trunk to check he had everything. He had everything on the list, plus mounds of parchment, ink and quills and the photograph tucked in the back pocket of his Muggle jeans.

'Meda, calm down you're suffocating the poor boy.' Ted chuckled before Andromeda pulled Andy into a tight hug.

'You behave okay?' She said, sounding close to tears. 'Owl us whenever you want. And don't you dare let me get owls saying you set fire to something else or stole a broom!'

'I've never stole a broom!' Andy said, a mischievous smile playing on his face as Andromeda looked stern. 'I promise Aunt 'Meda.' She let him go and Ted pulled him in for a side hug.

'You'll have a great time! And make sure you watch all the Quidditch matches!' Dora pulled him away from the hug, her hair scarlet to match the Hogwarts Express behind her.

'If you're not in Hufflepuff I'm disowning you.' She said with a grin before hugging him. Andy wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. He hated how Dora wouldn't be at Hogwarts when he started. He wanted at least one familiar faces once people began to connect his surname with the man in Azkaban.

'You'll do great.' She whispered in his ear before letting him go, nearly tripping over his trunk as she stepped away. The train's whistle blew and Ted helped Andy carry his trunk onto the train corridor and jumped off just as it began to move. He stuck his head out of the window and waved frantically; amazed he wasn't chasing the train this year but actually on it.

'Bye!' He shouted until his family was no longer in view. 'I suppose I'll have to find somewhere to sit then.' He couldn't stay in the passageway with his trunk for the rest of the journey. He heaved the trunk along the passage way and glance through the glass of various compartments. Two were full and the third held a pale blond boy and two strongly built boys. He recognized the blond as part of the family he ran into in Diagon Alley. He moved swiftly on and found a compartment with a round-faced boy and a girl with bushy hair who was already in her new Hogwarts robes. He decided to give it a chance rather than keep lugging his trunk along. He knocked and slid the door open.

'Excuse me, is it okay if I sit in here?' He asked nervously. The boy was holding a croaking toad and gave him a small smile as the girl nodded frantically.

'Yes of course! Come in!' Andy smiled and heaved his trunk onto the rack above his head, it nearly crushing him in the process, before sitting down next to the boy and opposite from the girl.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' She said happily, extending her arm. He lightly grasped her hand before she shook it viciously.

'Um, I'm Andy.' He said, hoping they wouldn't probe for his surname. He turned to the round-faced boy besides him who looked beyond shy.

'I'm Neville.' He said timidly. 'Neville Longbottom. And this is Trevor.' He nodded to the toad perched on his lap who gave a loud croak of a greeting.

'You're first years too?' He asked as he fished some Bertie Bott's out of his jacket pocket.

'Oh yes. I never knew I was a Witch until now.' Hermione said happily and Andy noticed all her school books were laid over her seat. Clearly she had been reading them frantically.

'So you're Muggle-Born?' I ask, aware of what the pale blond boy two compartments down would say.

'Yes, my parents were so shocked. But I read them _Hogwarts: A History_ and they agree it sounds like a wonderful school. I can't wait to get straight in! I wonder what house I'll be in thought.'

'My parents were Gryffindor's, but I bet I'm a Hufflepuff.' Neville said gloomily as Trevor croaked. Andy offered him some beans.

'Hufflepuff isn't bad at all. My cousin Dora was in Hufflepuff. She just left this year and she said it's a great house. But her Head of House wasn't too pleased with her.'

'Why not?' Hermione enquired as she examined a bean in fascination.

'It's the same with all my family: We can't follow the rules very well.' Neville laughed and Hermione smiled approvingly, but Andy was sure the photo in his pocket was burning at that statement which was severely too true, but he was distracted as Hermione asked him things about Hogwarts Dora had told him.

'…I do hope we get straight to work in Transfiguration!' She said brightly. 'I find it all so fascinating I just can't wait! I-' She was cut off by a wail from Neville.

'What's wrong?' Andy asked, thinking he had just grabbed the unfortunate earwax flavored bean he had left on the seat.

'It's Trevor! He's gone! Oh no! Gran told me to keep an eye on him!'

'We'll find him!' Hermione said happily until they all noticed the compartment door was ever so slightly ajar.

'Uh-oh.' Andy sighed, realizing Trevor could be anywhere. Neville went one way and Hermione dragged him in the other direction of the train, knocking on compartment doors and asking if anyone had seen Trevor. They reached the compartment with the boy from Diagon Alley and Andy realized he'd better ask, as the two muscle head's opposite him looked like the type to squish Trevor smaller than a chocolate frog. He knocked on the compartment door and slid it open.

'Sorry, but have you seen a toad anywhere?' The pale boy laughed first and his two friends who seemed slow on the up come laughed a few seconds later.

'A toad? How _pathetic_ is that?' The blond boy chortled and Andy narrowed his eyes.

'I was just asking, no need to be an airhead about it. If someone wants to have a toad then they can have a toad.' Andy scowled and the pale boy's eyes narrowed considerably as his two friends cracked their knuckles.

'Oh I'm sorry is that meant to intimidate me? Well nice try anyways.'

'Aren't you a Black? As in Sirius Black's son?' The boy asked and Andy felt his face redden. He knew the boy was related to Andromeda, and therefore related to him in some way, but something was telling him it wasn't a good thing to be related to this boy.

'Yeah. I am. But that's none of your business, it's mine. Now if you see the toad that's the only business I'll talk about. Bye.' He closed the compartment door and turned to see Hermione.

'No luck?' She asked.

'Not so far. C'mon, let's keep looking. Trevor's got to be somewhere.' It was getting dark outside now and Andy could feel his stomach rumbling heavily, the Bertie Beans long gone and he drooled at the thought of the start-of-term feast Dora had told him about. They looked in several more compartments until Andy spotted someone he recognized. It was Harry from Diagon Alley. He knocked on the door as Hermione went to the next one.

'Andy!' Harry said happily, his mouth fully of what seemed to be Jelly Slugs.

'Hi Harry.' Andy grinned and nodded in acknowledgement to the red-haired boy on the opposite seat who looked to be apart of the family he spied on the platform.

'You haven't seen a toad anywhere? Answer's to Trevor?' Harry swallowed the sweets and shared a puzzled look with the red-haired boy who had a rat snoozing on his lap, wand out.

'A toad?' The red-haired asked. 'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.'

'I'm Andy. And yeah, he belongs to a boy named Neville.'

'No sorry.' Harry said. ' Want a chocolate frog?' He held one up from the large pile of sweets and Andy knew why the food trolley he'd passed looked barely stocked.

'Yeah!' He said happily and sat down, the compartment door closing. He ripped the packet open and found a Merlin card.

'Damn. I'm sort of Gregory the Gory.' He said and he and Ron began to talk about their wizard card collection and telling Harry about the rarest ones.

'What was that spell you were going to do, Ron?' Harry asked as he removed a liver flavored bean from his mouth.

'Oh yeah!' Ron said and removed the battered wand once again from his jacket pocket. Before he could wave the wand the compartment door opened and Hermione stood on the threshold, looking at Andy.

'Have you found him yet?' She asked.

'I'm still looking.' Andy replied, his mouth full of bits of chocolate frog, still missing the Gregory the Gory card he searched for.

'Well it looks like your eating instead.' Her eyes narrowed before lighting up at the sight of Ron's wand out.

'Ooh are you going to do magic?' She sat down next to Andy.

'Um, okay then.' Ron said, blushing now that he had a bigger audience.

'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' He waved his wand but noting happened. The rat stayed snoozing on his knee's/ Andy slowly stopped chewing his chocolate as Ron waved his wand again and again, willing the spell to work.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' Hermione said as she removed her own wand. 'I've only practiced a few simply ones, but they work for me. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, you know Andy here I'm guessing. Who are you?'

'Ron Weasley.' Ron muttered as he stared at his rat, as if willing it to turn yellow.

'Harry Potter.' Harry said and Hermione's eyes lit up.

'Are you really?' She asked excitedly. 'I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_.'

'I am?' Harry said, clearly in a daze at that information until Andy shoved another chocolate frog under his nose.

'Oh yes! Didn't you know? If it was me I'd find out everything I could. DO either of you know what houses you'll be in? I myself prefer Gryffindor. They say Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor. I say it seems by far the best house.' She said all of this rather fast. She looked around all three of them.

'I expect we'll be there soon, so you'd better chase into your robes. I'll see you all on the platform.' She said with a bright smile before leaving. Andy noticed it had gone even darker than before outside and decided to bid Harry and Ron a farewell before heading back to his own compartment to chase into his own school robes and hoping to find Trevor before they left. He reached the compartment and pulled his robes on as Hermione and Neville were still searching. Soon the train came to a slow halt and he felt his palm grow sweaty and his face chalk white in the lantern light.

'Here we go then.' He whispered to himself as he collected his trunk and made his way out onto the platform and the cool night's air.

 **Hopefully that wasn't too bad. If you enjoyed it please take a second to review, just so I know that people are actually enjoying this story and that people are actually interested in seeing me update it. If people do like, then I'll write a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading this far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hi guys! So I know it's only been a couple of days since the last chapter but when I saw such a positive response I just had to upload the next chapter for you all, so I hope you like it!** **Elliei**

The Hogwarts Express had come to a complete and utter halt. Bodies pushed and shoved to meet the cool night air on the train's platform. All luggage was left aboard to be taken up the the castle, but due to the dark night and heavy clouds, Andy couldn't see hide nor hair of the magnificent castle anywhere. Andy stood amougst Hermione and Neville and several other lost looking first years as older students made their way up a sloping path. Andy set off to follow them until a booming voice echoed over the sound of the train's dying pistons.

'Firs-years! Firs-years over here!' A tall shadow made it's way out of the train's steam and Andy sighed in relief at the sight of Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

'Andy!' A voice called and Harry and Ron made their way over, both looking as anxious and as excited as Andy felt on the inside.

'Firs-years! Yer alright there, Harry?' Hagrid said as he got close enough. Harry smiled up at the giant of a man who waved his hand and led the troop of first years away from the train platform down a steep slope.

'Where do you reckon we're going?' Andy asked Harry and Ron as they walked sown the slope, stumbling and skidding on the muddy terrain.

'I don't know.' Harry said, looking around the thicket of dark trees around them. 'There's nothing here.' Just as Harry said this, Hagrid's voice boomed into the night once again.

'You'll get your firs' look at Hogwarts in just a sec, now.' Hagrid led them around a corner and the vast amount of tree's dissapeared and before them, Andy saw the most magnificent castle he had ever laid eyes on.

'Oooh!' A girl with pigtails besides Hermione behind them said and began pushing her friend on the other side. It truely was a remarkable sight: towers and turrents and land as far as the eye could see them, just on the other side a vast black lake that looked icy cold. Several timber boats were bobbing delicately on the banks.

'No more'n four to a boat. Come on now!' Andy climbed into a ricketly old boat with Harry, Ron and the girl with the pigtails.

'Everyone in? Righ' FORWARD!' On Hagrid's command, the boats slowly moved themselves into the water and all moved in formation towards the now over-bearing castle, the window glass glinting in the moonlight like stars had been imbedded into the castle walls. The boats bobbed along the black water and once as Andy stuck his head over the side he could have sworn he saw somthing darker move along beneath the icy sheets of water, thinking of the Giant Squid Dora had told hime about, now believeing the story. Everyone was silent as the boats sailed closer to the cliff the castle was prched atop, all lowering their heads as they sailed through a small cave hole, ivy hitting numerous faces as they bobbed inside the cliff and paused besides a small wooden dock, where everyone clambered out and began mercilessly chattering and peering around them.

'Oy! You there: this your toad?' Hagrid called, followed by an echoing croak as Neville cried out for Trevor and collected his pet. They walked up a few flights of stone steps which were extremely steep. Andy constanly clung to the rope support either sides of the steps as they climbed higher and up onto a falt stone ground before a set of large oak doors.

'Everyone here? Still got yer toad? Okay then.' Hagrid's giant gloved fist raised and knocked three times on the doors, which swug open nearly at once. A tall witch with black hair tied back in a tight bun beneath her pointed witch hat looked down through her square specticals at them. Something about her told Andy that she was not a woman to cross as her eyes held a stern look as she looked over all of them.

'The firs-years, Professor McGonagall.'

'Thank you, Hagrid.' The professor said in a stern voice. 'I will take them from here.' Hagrid nodded. Andy gulped silently as they made their into the Entrance Hall. The place was so huge Andy was convinced you could train for a Quidditch match in here when the weather turned foul. The stone walls were fitted with bright burning torches that barely even flickered. A large marble staircase was directly in front of them and another set of great oak doors were to their left where the sound of cheerful chatter could be heard, but Professor McGonagall led them across the stone flagged room into an adjacent room. Everyone crowded in and went immediatly silent as the stern looking professor stood before them, watching the last ones into silence.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Professor McGonagall spoke. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly-' Andy's stomach growled considreably '-where first you shall be sorted into your houses, one of four. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has it's own noble history for you to discover and whilst you are here, your triumpths will earn you points, but any rule breaking and you will lose points.' McGonagall's glasses glinted in the candle light and Andy could have sworn that she had looked directly in his and Harry's direction. Harry, having noticed the look as well, shared a puzzled glance with Andy, who sturgged. Why the professor had looked at them whilst uttering the term 'rule-breaking' was a mystery to him.

'-and at the end of the year,' the professor contiuned, 'the house with the most points wins the House Cup, which is a great honour here at Hogwarts. I shall return momentarily. Take the oppertunity to smarten yourselves up.' With that, Professor McGonagall departed through the doors which they had just entered and the mass of students instantly broke into babble. Andy nervously pulled on the collar of his cloak and fiddled with the fastenings.

'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' Harry asked, looking between Ron and Andy.

'Some sort of test, I think.' Ron said. 'Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.' Andy had gulped at this.

'I hope he was. Dora told me they throw you into the lake and depending on how fast and how you get out says which house you belong in. I pretty sure she was joking though...' Andy swallowed again, thinking of the cold, black depts of the lake they had just travelled across and felt no desire to jump head-first into the water. People all around them looked just as nervous. Only Hermione looked relativly fine as she rambled on and on about all the spell's she had learnt and which she may possibly need. Andy tunred away, his palms sweaty trying not to focus on the only piece of magic he'd every achived with a wand was setting the curtains on fire, but he couldn't dewll on this for long as someone behind him gave a teriflied squeal.

'Holy Merlin's-' Andy's own words were cut off as he saw what had made someone jump.

'What the-' Harry said as he too turned. Two ghosts, pearly-white and barely transparent had just glided through a nearby wall, deep in conversation.

'Forgive and forget, that's what I say.' Said one ghost who looked like a short fat monk of sorts. 'We ought to give him a second chance.'

'My dear Friar,' the second ghost, who wore an old fashioned neck ruff, said. 'Have we not given Peeves all the chances he deserves? Why, he isn't even a proper ghost - I say, what are you all doing in here?' The ghost said as he notied all the first years, whoes eyes eemed imcapable of moving away from the pair. Nobody answered, instead they all kept on gaping.

'New students!' The fat monk beamed happily.' Some nodded mutely, Andy one of them as he watched the ghosts with keen interest. Hermione Granger's eyes looked ready to burst from her skull.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff,' The monk said. 'My old house you know.'

'We're ready for you now.' A voice said and everyone jumped once again, spinning around to find Professor McGonagall had returned. Andy felt sick to the stomach and felt ready to hide away as he stepped into line behind a sandy-haired boy and in front of Harry. They followed her out of the chamber and back through the Entrance Hall and past the now open doors to the Great Hall, which lived up to it's title. The Hall was indeed great; long polished benches and tables lined the hall, gold goblets and plates gleaming under the heavy torchlight, students sitting upon the benches with ghosts thrown into the mix. Upon him looking up towards the ceiling, Andy was at a lose for words; there was no ceiling. It seemed to just simply open up to the heavens as the sky was a clear inky blue with swirling grey clouds and dotted starts twinkling merrily.

'Whoa.' he breathed as he could have sworn to have just seen a shooting star.

'It's just bewitched to look like the night sky.' He heard Hermione whisper frantically behind him. 'I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_.' Although it was a magical sight, he had a hard time believeing it was the result of just a spell and not the real night sky. The trooping line of first-years came to a halt before Professor McGonagall, who stood besides a warped old stool and a hat which was dirty and frayed. Andy vaugly remembered a game of Quidditch with Dora that left him as dirty and frayed. Andromeda had enchanted soap bars and brushes to scrub him within an inch of his life. She'd probably do the same to the hat. The older students who lined the benches let their conversations die off before all turning to watch the hat. Andy saw nothing interestinf about the thing until the rip around the bottom opened and began to sing as Andy's eyes grew wide.

 _'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me...'_

Andy watched, amazed, as the hat sang, rapid attention focused upon it, as it sang about the four houses of Hogwarts, claimning itself to be 'The Sorting Hat'.

'So we just have to try on the hat!' Ron exclaimed in a whisper as the hall burst into appaluse as the hat finished. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.' Andy was relieved he would not be wrestling a troll nor taking an unplanned swim in the lake, just trying on the hat, but he did wish it wasn't in front of the whole student body. He felt his face redden at the prospect of everyone make a fool of himself with the hat or for it to claim he wasn't good enough to be here. What was worse, they would most likely call out his name. He thought back to all the people who dragged their children away from him after discovering whose child he was. Some would know, or at the very least the teachers would. Andy cast an eye up to the staff table where they were all watching as Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and confirmed Andy's idea of her calling out names. As 'Abbott, Hannah' was called to the stool, Andy made eye contact with a teacher on the far end of the row: a man with greasy black curtains of hair and a hooked nose. The teacher looked right at him and Andy could have sworn he had felt an instant hatred from the glare the teacher sent him.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat suddenly shouted and the canary yellow-donned table on Andy's left burst into appaluse as Hannah jumped down from the stool and took her place amougst the other Hufflepuffs. Inside his head, Andy oh so wished there were more names before his, but it was not a granted wish.

'Black, Andrew.' Professor McGonagall called and it almost sounded like she had developed a sudden headcold. Andy stood there in stoney silence until Harry and Ron gave him a shove and he was pushed up the stone steps to the stool. He cautiosly approached the stool, now aware of all the students watching him lightly, but all the teachers were watching him with something in their eyes he didn't want to see: fear.

The hooked nosed teacher sent another glare of loathing in his direction as he sat down on the stool before his vison was snatched and replaced with darkness.

 _'Well, what do we have here?'_ Andy nearly screamed aloud as he heard the voice whisper inside his head. The hat spoke softly. _'Well, there's certainly courage here: determination too. Determind to prove you're not your father's son, perhaps?'_ The hat said. Anger boiled up in Andy's stomach but he held it it, gripping the edges of the stool instead until he was sure his knuckles would burst from under the skin.

 _'Well you certainly have more patience than your father did, you're more like your mother in that sense. But I can see where you belong clearly_ \- GRYFFINDOR!' The hat bellowed the last part out to the whole school to hear and the furthest table on the right hand side of the awaiting first-years burst into appaulse, though he believed some looked rather skepically at him. Andy charged from the stool as soon as McGonagall took away the hat and he sat himself down next to two red-haired boys who seemed to be twins and unmistakably related to Ron. Andy breathed a sigh of utter relief at his placement. If it had been Slytherin he wouldn't have lasted a day here. He glanced back to the staff table. The hooked nose teacher was looking anywhere but at him. But he was sure that the Headmaster, the famous Albus Dumbledore, had been looking at him through those half-moon specticals, though he seemed to be immersed in the sorting. He watched as 'Bones, Susan' went to Hufflepuff, 'Boot, Terry' to Ravenclaw, and 'Brown, Lavender' to become the second new Gryffindor. 'Bulstrode, Millicent' became the first new Slytherin. The sandy-haired boy whom he had been in front of, named 'Finningan, Seamus' became a Gryffindor also, as did Hermione Granger after she pretty much stole the hat from McGonagall's hands. Andy was sure he vaugly heard Ron groan at the hat's announcement.

The hat could sometimes take a while when sorting someone, or take less than a second, as it did with pale-faced boy whom Andy now knew to be 'Malfoy, Draco' as the hat had barely touched his head before claiming him in Slytherin. Soon, Harry was called to the seat and Andy watched with the entire hall as it broke into whispers upon hearing his name. Harry looked as shakey as Andy had felt, so he sent his new friend a thumbs-up before his vision left him as the hat was placed on his head. Andy crossed his fingers beneath the table as he waited in anticipation, hoping he wouldn't be in this house alone. The hat took it's time, but sure enough it soon bellowed out 'GRYFFINDOR!' And Andy was one of the people appaulding the hardest, which was something as all of Gryffindor gave Harry the loudest applause they could muster, the Weasley twins on Andy's right chanting 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Harry came and sat down next to Andy, grinning from ear to ear and several Gryffindor's shook his hand. They both watched together, waiting for Ron to be sorted who, they were thankful for, joined them in Gryffindor and the three grinned broadly as the last person was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore rose from his gold seat at the staff table and silence fell upon the hall instantly.

'Welcome.' He said warmly. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!' He said and the hall burst into appaluse. Andy smile cheerfully, having been told about Dumbledore's...' _eccentric_ ' personality. He noticed Harry looked completely lost and Andy found himself laughing.

'Is he...um, a bit mad?' Harry asked uncertainly and Percy Weasley, who was sitting across from them, answered.

'Mad? He's a genuis! But yes, a bit mad. Potatoes?' Andy looked down suddenly to see every golden plate was bursting with foods: chicken, beef, pork chops, bacon, potatoes in every form, peas, carrots, sauces and every goblet was filled with a warm looking orange that was of Pumpkin juice. And for some unknown reason, several mint humbugs too. Andy helped himself to a bit of everything, happily chewing away as people conversed around him. As he chewed some bacon, the conversation on his right turned to familes.

'I'm half and half,' Seamus Finningan was saying. 'Me dad's a Muggle, Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.' People burst out laughing before someone asked Neville, who spoke of living with his Grandmother and some relatives who would push him off pier's and out of windows.

'What about you, Andy?' A new Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, asked and Andy choked on his Pumpkin juice, which turned into a hard cough so bad that one of the twins - George, he believed - had to hit him on the back.

'What about me what?' He choked out.

'What's your family like?' Seamus asked as he poured gravy over his chicken.

'Um...uh...well both my mum and dad came here I suppose...but I live with my cousins...' He trailed off before turning to the less awkward conversation Hermione was having with Percy Weasley about Transfiguration class, as she had with him on the train. Soon all the foods disappeared and shortly replaced with puddings, ranging from rice pudding to great choclate fudge cakes and doughnuts. Andy somehow had room for two helpings of trifle and talked to Harry who spoke of living with his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, who didn't sound like very nice people at all.

'They seriously made you sleep under the stairs?' Ron said between mouthfuls of cake as Harry chewed some treacle tart whilst nodding.

'I'll jinx them until their noses fall off if you like.' Andy said with a grin and Harry broke into a genuine smile and laughed. Andy didn't know why, but despite him not knowing Harry very long he could tell they were going to be good friends.

'What about your family, Andy? You live with your cousins don't you?' Ron asked between mouthfuls.

'Yeah, Andromeda, Ted and Dora. Only call her Nymhadora if you want your face cursed off.' Andy looked at Harry and could see he was going to ask about his parents, but he was saved by Dumbledore rising once more from his seat and began running off some notices, most of which on behalf of the caretaker, Mr. Filch, who stood besides the Great Hall's doors with a cat with lanterns for eyes, which Andy knew to be Mrs. Norris, who could sniff out rule-breaking better than her master.

'And finally,' Professor Dumbledore spoke. 'I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.' A few students in the hall laughed, Harry one of them, but Andy just leaned back ever so slightly, having been told before whatever Dumbledore said was typically for a good reason.

'What sort of school is this?' He whispered to himself before Dumbledore announced for the Prefects to lead everyone to their dormitories. Andy only just relaised how full and sleepy he was feeling, and he craved the warmth of a bed. He left the table with Harry and Ron and they all followed Percy out of the hall and up the grand marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. All along the walls of the stairs, large portraits sat, watched and waved, talking excitedly as the first years trooped up the stairs. Several Muggle-borns let out yelps of terror at the sight before laughing gleefully. Andy watched happily as witches and warlocks in the paintings ran from one frame to another. This place truely was just as magical as Dora had always said. They followed Percy through several doors, tapastry's and introduced them to the infamous Peeves the Poltergiest before they reached the painting a fat lady in pink.

'Password?' She asked.

 _'Caput Draconis.'_ Percy said and the portrait swung open, leading to a warm and invinting room ; the Gryffindor common room. It was filled with many squashy looking sofa's and armchair's, all surrounding a crackling fire. Red tapastries decorated the stone walls as did more paintings. Tables and chairs were laid out across the the room and the noticeboard was overflowing with pieces of parchment and posters. Percy directed them all to their dormitories. Andy followed Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville up to a door that was labelled 'First Years' where six comfy looking four-poster beds were set out, each with hangings and warm looking sheets. Their trunks had all been brough up and placed at the foor of each of their beds. Andy reached his and, like the others, began changing into his pyjamas. As he kicked the jeans he had been wearing beneath his robes, a folded photograph slipped out from the back pocket. He snactched it up before anyone could see it, unfolding in briefly before shoving it under his pillow. He climbed under the sheets and had never felt more comfortable in his life.

'The food here is great, isn't it.' He heard Ron say, two beds down. He looked over and saw Harry had already dropped off to sleep and Ron wasn't far behind. Andy turned on his side and lightly grasped the photgraph under his pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile upon his face.

 **Okay then I hope that has come out good then :) if you liked it please follow/favourtie/review if you have a moment, they mean a lot to me. I'll post the next chapter by next week. Until then, see you around! Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **I'm back! Enjoy the frequent updates whilst they last as sooner or later my homework pile will be taller than me and I'll end up disappearing for a while. Until then here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favourites since the last chapter :) hope you like this one.**

Hogwarts was bigger, brighter and a thousand times better than Andy had ever imagined in one of Dora, Ted or Andromeda's stories. The place was gigantic and he soon learned to wake earlier than normal if he wished to get to the Great Hall for breakfast and to arrive to his lessons only slightly late. Unfortunately Andy was never a morning person. Despite the wonders and magic he would learn during his time here, he never wanted to part with his comfortable warm bed in the chilly September mornings. When Harry and Ron did manage to force him out of bed, they would normally struggle with finding their way downstairs, but once Friday rolled around an achievement was made, as they managed to get to breakfast on time without getting lost.

There was a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts and first years always seemed to find it difficult to get around. Andy had seen some Ravenclaw's one breakfast drawing up a map and he had decided to do the same until a letter, attached to a rather grumpy barn owl's leg, arrived from home. Ted and Andromeda congratulated him on making it into Gryffindor (Dora had written they were no longer related due to him not being in Hufflepuff) but Andy could tell, just through the blotted ink, that they were grateful he wasn't in Slytherin. Andromeda may have been, but they knew how much he would have struggled if the Sorting Hat had deemed him perfect for Slytherin.

He had only been in a few lessons, but with every one Andy had dreaded the teacher reading out his name. Professor Flitwick may have toppled out of sight in delight at the mention of Harry's name, but he had looked startled and uneasy at the sight of his. Professor McGonagall had given him a stern look at the start of her lesson as he sat besides Harry. But with all the looks the teacher's gave him upon knowing he was the son of a convicted Death Eater, he worked extra hard for them to see he was just an average student, and he was never going to end up like the man confined in Azkaban prison, who he blatantly refused to acknowledge when questioned about him. He raised his hand and kept his voice quiet when joking with Harry and Ron so teacher's wouldn't label him a trouble maker. It seemed to work. Despite him not being as good as transfiguring matchsticks into needles as Hermione Granger, McGonagall had seemingly warmed up to him and Professor Flitwick had given him a cheery smile outside the Charms corridor on Wednesday afternoon.

Professor Sprout, the dumpy little Witch who taught them Herbology out in the green houses, which were stocked with a various plant that Andy had never seen and several had tried to eat Neville when he got too close, had actually smiled upon reading his name from the register, something that had made _him_ uneasy for once until he knew why she had.

'You're Nymphadora's little cousin aren't you?' She had said as he tried not to pour the contents of a rather large watering can over himself and Ron.

'Um, yes Professor.' He said as Ron sniggered. Professor Sprout had beamed at him and awarded him a single point to Gryffindor later upon him being able to tell her the correct name for a strange looking plant which let off large purple bubbled from within it's closed petals. Hermione had looked rather disappointed upon her not being picked to answer for once.

'What have we got this morning?' Harry asked once they arrived for breakfast on Friday morning, layering his toast with jam.

'Double potion's with the Slytherin's.' Ron said and Andy grimaced. Working with the Slytherin's would mean dealing with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy took pleasure in taunting the Gryffindor's, and in particular, Harry, Ron and Andy.

'Snape's head of Slytherin House. Apparently he favours them. We can see if it's true.' Ron said as he helped himself to fried tomatoes.

'Dora told me he hates anyone not in Slytherin house. He took points off Dora every time he caught her tripping up.' Andy said as he stirred his porridge. 'There's a reason Hufflepuff didn't win the House Cup much whilst she was here.' Harry and Ron grinned.

'Wish McGonagall favoured us.' Harry said, clearly thinking of the large pile of homework she had given them and they had yet to start. The teacher's may be starting to like him for who he was rather than despise him for who he was related to, but they would soon feel annoyed frequently with him as something told him handing in homework would be a rare occurrence for him. He spent most nights in Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess or Gobstones, or in Andy and Ron's case, listening to the Wizarding Wireless for Quidditch matches between Ron's team, The Chudley Cannons, and Andy's team, The Ballycastle Bats.

As the three ate breakfast, the post arrived. Andy had nearly burst into laughter at Harry's startled face, had he not been shocked also, the first time the post arrived. Hundred's of owls swooped in from above the enchanted ceiling's raftes to deliver letters and packages from home. A snowy owl flew down from the flock and nearly landed in Andy's porridge. Harry eagerly snatched the letter from the owl's leg as Andy tended to his breakfast before any other owl attempted to nest in his food.

'It's from Hagrid.' Harry said brightly and Andy was happy to see him receive some post. In the week they'd been here, Andy had noticed none of Harry's relatives had sent him any letter which he found disturbing and rather cruel. But Harry had forgotten about his previously non-existent post as he showed him and Ron the note Hagrid had sent, inviting him to his hut in the grounds for tea once they finished their double potions session. Harry borrowed a quill from Ron and wrote a hasty reply before they all decided they'd better hurry to potions. If Snape was the type to only favour Slytherin's then they decided to leave early, as not to run into Peeves, who was worth two locked doors and a trick step if you were running late to class. They'd had run into Peeves a couple of times already, nearly causing Ron to fall over the side of a banister on the fourth floor had Harry and Andy not pulled him back in time.

Worse than Peeves was Filch and the dreaded Mrs Norris. They had been lost on their second day, and believed a locked door to be the way to Charms. Only it turned out to be the door to the out-of-bounds third floor corridor. Filch had looked as Christmas had come early as he cornered him and Harry against the door, threatening them with things from detention to disembowelment. Luckily they were saved by the stuttering Professor Quirrel.

The three of them swung their bags over their shoulders and followed a small group of first-year Slytherin's in the direction of the dungeons, where potion's class was held. Andy thought back to the day of his sorting and the brief eye-contact he had with the man he know knew to be Professor Snape. The look was one of absolute loathing and he had confided in Harry and Ron about this. Ron had said it was because he was sorted into Gryffindor, but Andy knew the look to be before the Hat had been placed on his head. Harry had agreed that there was something off about Snape as he believed to receive a look of dislike as well during the Sorting.

They paused and waited outside the door where some Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were waiting. Hermione Granger was at the front of the line, clutching her books like a lifeline. Andy saw Draco Malfoy talking to the two meat-heads whom he had heard being called Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to go where ever Malfoy went and did what ever he did: which included several smart-ass comments under their breath about something that involved Azkaban. Harry had asked him what they had meant, but Andy had busied himself with the work they had been set in that class. Harry may not know what Azkaban was, but he was pretty sure Ron knew and he was waiting for him to make a link and disappear from their little trio. He dreaded the day his newly-made friends would abandon him. However, these thoughts disappeared as the classroom door opened.

They all wandered in and Ron, Harry and Andy took their seats at a table a little away from the front upon seeing Professor Snape up close. He had curtains of black greasy hair, a hooked nose and eyes that reminded Andy of bottomless black pits. As the class trooped in and took their seats, he could have sworn that he had felt the teacher's hard gaze on the back of his head as he sat next to Harry on his right, and Ron on Harry's left. And he was right, as upon looking up the front of the class where the Professor was, the man was casting a look of pure loathing in their direction. When Snape turned to go to his desk, the three shared a confused look. Hermione Granger, who sat on the table in front cast a curious look back, as if expecting to see the reason for Snape's cold glare hanging above their heads.

Andy's name was first on the register and he could have sworn the quill in Snape's had was shaking. But the look in the man's eyes said it wasn't from fear. No it wasn't from fear, it was resentment. And he didn't know why. He responded in a timid voice once Snape had positively spat his name out and moved down the register. He called out all the names perfectly normally until he reached Harry's name, and Andy could see the hatred Snape also seemed to hold for Harry.

'Ah yes,' Snape said softly. 'Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_.' Draco Malfoy and his cronies sniggered loudly, which Snape seemed not to hear, behind their hands. Snape began their first potions lesson by basically calling them all dunderheads and explained the so-called subtle science of potion making.

Andy could tell already he would never enjoy this lesson, and they were only five minutes in.

'Potter!' Snape snapped suddenly. Andy felt Harry besides him nearly jump out of his skin. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' The look of confusion on Harry's face could be seen where ever the classroom, but Snape pressed until Harry admitted he didn't know.

'Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything.' Snape said. Malfoy sniggered again and Andy glared hard at Snape. Almost as if the man had sensed his gaze, his head snapped to Andy on Harry's right.

'Black! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

 _Bezoar...what in Merlin's name even is that?_ Andy thought to himself until he gave up.

'I'm not sure, sir.' Snape sneered at him much more harshly than you'd expect him to do.

'Very well then.' He said and Andy expected him to ask Ron, who was on Harry's left, should Snape keep asking questions, but to Andy's shock horror, Snape picked him again.

'Black, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?' Andy sat there, dumbstruck at the second question. He had only glanced through his copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and could not recall seeing either.

'Again I'm not sure, sir.' Andy felt the temptation to be sarcastic up at Snape, but something in his gut told him it would be signing his death certificate. Snape sneered again.

'Thought you need not bother reading your books, Black? Are you that arrogant already?' Andy felt his jaw close to dropping and felt the bubbling rage in his stomach getting ready to burst.

'Let's see if Potter actually knows anything then,' Snape sneered as he turned back to Harry. 'Same question Potter, surely you're not as stupid as Black.' Snape seemed to relish in the delight of them both looking dumbstruck at the question. Hermione Granger would touch the stone ceiling if she raised her hand much more.

'I don't know, sir. But I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?' The Gryffindor side of the classroom burst into laughter. Seamus Finnigan sent Harry a wink and Andy patted Harry heartily on the back as he felt his own rage at Snape die down. Snape's dark eyes seemed to increase in hatred as he swept over to them like an overgrown bat.

'Sit down, you silly girl.' He snapped at Hermione who sat down, defeated, as Snape stood in front of them both and began to list the answers the questions he had bleated at them.

'...well? Why aren't you all writing that down?' He spoke, not needing to raise his voice as people immediately scrambled for parchment and quills. Snape glanced over the class before returning to his desk.

'Oh, and two points will be taken from Gryffindor, one for Potter's cheek and one for Black's ignorance.' Ron kicked Harry from behind their shared cauldron, whispering on how Snape could turn even tastier, if that was possible. Andy just stared up at Snape from behind the cauldron he was sharing with Dean Thomas, a look of loathing on his face, similar to the twisted one Snape seemed to be reserving for him and Harry.

Soon, cauldron's bubbled and frothed as Snape set them to work on a simple potion to cure boils. Andy had seen Andromeda cook it up more than once when Dora came into the kitchen, a tiny pimple on her face which she wanted rid of rather than hiding it with her metamorphmagus skills. Dean was just re-lighting the fire beneath the cauldron they shared, as Snape spoke loudly about how well Malfoy had stewed his slugs when their was an echoing BANG! The cauldron set up in front of Andy and Dean, which Neville and Seamus had been sharing, exploded in a splash of potion. Seamus's cauldron had been reduced to a melted blob and Neville whimpered from the floor as angry boils began to pop up all over his face, the one's on his nose bursting violently and looking quite painful. As Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in hysteric's, Snape swooped over.

'Idiot boy!' He shouted, clearing up Seamus's ruined cauldron and the spilt potion with a single flick of his wand. 'I suppose you added the porcupine quills _before_ taking it off the heat.' Neville whimpered again as a particularly large boil on the tip of his nose burst in a shower of pus.

'Take him up to the hospital wing.' Snape spat as Seamus before rounding on the two cauldron's parked behind Neville and Seamus. His eyes travelled maliciously between Harry and Andy.

'Black! Potter! Why did either of you not stop him adding the quill's? Did you think it would make you both look better after you poor performance at the start? That's another point you've lost each for Gryffindor house.' Andy was ready to throw his potion over Snape's greasy head. He had no idea how he managed to resist as they soon packed up their ingredients and left the dungeon and up into the brightly lit Entrance Hall. Andy felt the sinking feeling in the stomach at the prospect of losing two points for Gryffindor already, despite it being for a wholly unjustified reason. He looked at Harry and saw a similar downtrodden expression. Ron tried to cheer them both up by regaling tales of how many points his brother's Fred and George seemed to loose on a daily basis. It seemed to cheer Harry up slightly (Andy was still imaging pouring his cauldron's contents over Snape's head) and Harry invited them both to meet up with Hagrid. The dumped their bags up in Gryffindor tower before leaving the castle at five to three and travelling across the grounds towards where a little wooden hut with a smoking chimney lay on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where the tree's swayed in the breeze that felt nice after being cooped up in the dungeon's for two hours.

Harry led them up to the little hut and knocked thrice upon the wooden door. Something began barking inside. 'Back – Fang, back!' A gruff voice could be heard until the door opened the smiling face of the gamekeeper was seen under the mess of bushy beard. He let them in, trying to hold back the enormous black boarhound, which scrambled furiously. Inside this hut was only one room. Hams and dead pheasants hung from the rafters, a large fire crackled happily in the grate in front of a large scrubbed wooden table. In the corner a bed covered in a large patchwork quilt sat.

'Make yerselves at home.' Hagrid said, letting go of Fang who bound up to Andy, who happily pet the slobbering dog. He had always preferred dogs for some reason, rather than cats which would explain why it was a now a life goal of his to boot Mrs Norris out of the window.

'This is Ron,' Harry introduced Ron who smiled awkwardly as Fang left Andy and began to drool on Ron's school robes.

'Another Weasley, eh?' Hagrid chuckled. 'I've spent most me life chasin' your twin brother's away from the forest.'

'And this is Andy, we met him in Diagon Alley, remember?' Harry said and Hagrid suddenly looked fearful. Andy felt his face grow hot, and not from the heat of the fire, but Hagrid's eyes seemed to loose their fear and turned to vague humour as Fang happily sat next to Andy, who happily scratched Fang behind the ear.

'He likes yer.' Hagrid chuckled as Fang whimpered once Andy had stopped scratching his ear. 'Ol' Fang has a great judge o' character.'

'I just like dog's.' Andy whispered as he sat down next to Ron at the table, feeling relieved as Hagrid's moment of terror was gone, though he was sure he was being watched. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through this for the next seven years here. Harry and Ron happily told Hagrid about their first week at Hogwarts as Andy petted Fang, who rested his head on his knee. He had a vague memory in the back of his head of having a dog. He almost felt as if he could say the dog's name, but was incapable for some reason. And besides, Andromeda and Ted had never had a dog. There had only been Loki, Dora's tawny owl which liked to tap on Andy's window in the middle of the night as he flew about the night sky.

Andy looked up from Fang's drool coated face to see Harry telling Hagrid how Snape seemed to hate him and Andy rather a lot, as shown in today's potion's lessons.

'Rubbish!' said Hagrid. 'Why should he?' Andy shared a look with Harry and they were both sure that Hagrid hadn't looked any of them in the eye as he said that.

'How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid asked Ron, who nearly broke his teeth on a rock cake Hagrid had offered him. 'I liked him a lot – great with animals.' As Ron told Hagrid of Charlie's work with the dragon's in Romania, Andy looked away from Fang long enough to see Harry looking at a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ There was an article Harry was reading on an attempted-break in at Gringotts. Andy's eyes widened and moved closer to read the article. Nobody should be able to break into Gringotts bank. It was said to be impossible.

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31st of July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Andy looked down at the date once again and it clicked that it was the same day that he'd been to Diagon Alley for his school supplies that day! They hadn't gone into Gringotts as Ted was already in the Alley and had gone in for them before taking Dora to the Auror enlistment office.

'Hagrid!' Harry said so suddenly that Fang jumped up from his place besides Andy. 'That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!' There was no chance of doubt this time round, as Hagrid most definitely did not meet Harry's eyes this time. He merely grunted and pushed the plate of his home-made rock cakes forwards. Andy reached out and took one, then understanding the pained look on Ron's face before as he had taken a bite – there certainly lived up to their name. As Hagrid turned and busied himself with the kettle, Andy kicked the rock cake to the floor and Fang happily ate the rock cake with ease, clearly immune to Hagrid's cooking.

As soon as it got late, Andy, Harry and Ron left Hagrid's with a cheery wave – and another scratch behind the ear for Fang – and their pockets weighted down with more of Hagrid's rock cakes, which they had been too polite to refuse and made their way up the castle for dinner, throwing the cakes into the lake. In the distance is looked like a tentacle emerged from the water, as if in a way of thanks for the cakes from the Giant Squid. As they entered the loud atmosphere of the Great Hall for dinner, Harry told Andy and Ron about the grubby looking tiny package Hagrid had taken from vault seven hundred and thirteen.

'What?' Andy said as he shovelled spaghetti bolognase onto all their plates. 'You think that's what those witches or wizards broke in to steal?' Harry nodded and they debated all over dinner that Hagrid must have saved the package just in time. Once desert appeared, Ron busied himself with the ice cream and Harry and Andy both wonder aloud if there was a reason why Hagrid hadn't met their eyes when discussing Snape's obvious hatred for them both.

 **Another chapter done! I'm really getting into the story and I can't wait to put Andy in the rest of the books. I hope you all liked this and thanks for reading this far :) if you have a second to spare then please review, or follow/favourite if you haven't already – they all mean a lot to me and it's good to get feedback on my work. Until the next time! Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello! Now first off, THANK YOU ALL for all the lovely reviews and the follows/favourites, they really light up my day, so I thought I'd give you all this chapter a little earlier than planned. So I hope you enjoy it! :)**

On one Thursday morning, the Great Hall's ceiling reflecting the watery sunlight of outside, a familiar tawny owl that Andy knew to belong to his cousin, Dora, arrived at breakfast. It was the only thing to cheer him up this fateful morning, as later on the Gryffindor's were starting flying lessons – with the Slytherins. They had found the notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room.

Andy had written to Dora with the idea of Snape hating both himself and Harry. He knew if he wrote to either Andromeda or Ted, then they'd say he was imagining things and possibly not concentrating enough in class. Dora on the other hand had left Hogwarts the year before and was familiar with Snape's hatred of non-Slytherins.

'Is that your cousin's letter?' Ron asked as he looked up from his breakfast and Harry appeared from behind a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , looking for more details on the Gringotts break-in. Around them, everyone was getting their own post. Neville Longbottom was three seats down and had unwrapped a strange glass ball.

'Yeah it is!' Andy said happily as he removed the letter from Loki's leg, who ruffled his feathers and pecking at Andy's toast, before swooping off before Andy could write a response for him to carry – Loki could be a pretty lousy owl when he wanted to.

 _'Wotcha Andy!'_ The letter read in Dora's neat handwriting, the three young Gryffindor's leaning in to read at the same time.

' _Thought I told your lion-loving self not to write to an awesome Hufflepuff_ _such_ _as myself? Of course, I'm only joking as Mum has forced me to say_ _so_ _in every letter I send to you. Auror training is g_ _o_ _ing good – though it's hard work! I'm working with some others under Mad-Eye Moody, you know that guy who's the best_ _Auror ever_ _with the weird eye you always said freaked you out!_ _'_ 'What's an Auror?' Harry asked until Ron shushed him. _'_ _I've done one exam_ _already,_ _which was_ _brilliant_ _! Disguise is my best trait, after all. Now about Snape, my dear little cousin, of course he hates you! Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been at each other's throats – Snape isn't going to be any different. He always has one he picks on the most – a girl in my year in Ravenclaw nearly left in tears once as Snape said her potion resembled Hippogriff vomit – he's NOT a nice guy. Just keep your head down (a difficult task for you I know) but do what you got to._

 _Hope you're causing plenty of mischief_ _and don't get expelled,_ _and I'll see you in the holiday's!_

 _Love, Dora.'_

'That is basically is what Hagrid told us, nothing new.' Andy muttered under his breath. He knew that there was a deeper reason to Snape's hatred of both him and Harry. He knew people could be bullies, but Snape had a whole category to himself.

'Maybe there isn't a reason, you know?' Ron said as Andy folded up Dora's letter and stuffed it into his bag. 'I mean, okay Snape is a git,' Ron lowered his voice as a teacher passed their table. 'But your cousin could be right, maybe he has no reason, he just is horrible.' Andy and Harry shared a look before the three of them decided to head outside early before their first flying lesson. The air was cool and crisp and the lightest breeze ruffled their hair. They stood on a grassy lawn where the lesson would be held. There was only Hermione Granger, head in a book as per usual despite there wasn't much on flying you could learn, and a trio of Slytherins – Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Andy's eyes narrowed in Malfoy's direction as the Slytherin's boastful voice could be heard, no doubt repeating another tale of his life on a broom which would have a Muggle helicopter in there somewhere. Ron rolled his eyes and began talking to Harry about Quidditch, as he still didn't know a great deal. Andy had learned to fly from a young age – Dora would repeatedly race him around the house, him on a toy broom whilst Dora rode her Comet Two-Sixty. It wasn't until Andy broke one of Andromeda's favourite vases that Ted decided to take him outside and learn on a real broom like Dora could. The first few times he'd always fallen off, nearly breaking his skull at one point, but soon began playing family games of Quidditch, such as him and Ted against Andromeda and Dora, who could pummel them both in a matter of seconds. When everyone had seen the notice about flying lessons, Andy had heard everyone's stories on their flying experience: Seamus Finningan had spent his whole childhood zooming around on a broom. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, had never flown in his life under his Grandmother's orders, and Andy could see why. Neville seemed to have more accidents than the rest of Gryffindor house put together, always tripping over things and constantly getting stuck in the trick steps. He reminded him of Dora in that sense, but the idea of Neville flying still didn't seem like a good one.

Soon a tall witch whom they had only seen at meal times walked out onto the field where the lesson was being held. Madame Hooch had silver hair and eyes that alarmingly reminded Andy of a hawk. She was dressed in pale blue robes and a silver whistle hung around her neck.

'Well,' she said. 'What are you all waiting for? Everyone besides a broom, now please.' Several rickety old brooms were lined up on the grassy land. They were battered and near ruins. Andy's looked like someone had flown, tail first, into the side of the castle wall. He stood next to Harry and Lavender Brown, who looked rather pale as she looked down at her broom. Across from Andy was a smirking Draco Malfoy. What made Andy more uneasy was the fact that Malfoy was smirking at him. He knew Malfoy was a relative to him, but he had no liking for him. He'd met bullies before – normally Muggle boys in the nearby village where he lived – but Malfoy was in the top with Snape. Malfoy seemed to favour picking on Neville mostly, hexing and jinxing him at almost every opportunity. Andy hoped one day to jinx the smirk off Draco Malfoy's smug face.

'Everyone ready?' Madame Hooch called out.' Everyone stick your wand-hand over your broom and shout UP! Everyone now, come on.'

The field was a mass of people shouting UP! Harry's flew straight to his hand, as did very few others. Neville's stayed right on the ground as he timidly called out to it. Andy's wobbled for a second before shooting up into his hand. He felt the curve of the wood and smile played on his face. He enjoyed flying. Yeah, he liked Quidditch, despite being no good at it really, but flying was just freeing. He used to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and fly about the country surrounding his home, the only incident in his life involving Loki who was delivering a letter and flew straight at him, knocking him off the broom and into a rather smelly puddle.

Once everyone had succeeded in retrieving their brooms – Neville had to nudge his with his foot before it even moved – Madame Hooch told them to mount the brooms and began checking their grips and stances. Andy could feel Harry's delight at Madame Hooch telling Malfoy he'd been doing it for years.

'Now,' Madame Hooch spoke, 'when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground hard…' Madame Hooch trailed on, but Draco Malfoy had made eye contact and the pair weren't blinking – Andy glared as Malfoy smirked. Madame Hooch's whistle hadn't even reached her mouth before a very nervous Neville kicked off, his broom rising higher and higher and higher.

'Come back boy!' Madame Hooch called out, as everyone else grouped together, awestruck as Neville flew higher and higher, until he wobbled dangerously and fell from the broom, some people on the ground giving cries of fear. Hermione Granger covered her mouth as Neville fell to the ground in front of them, Madame Hooch racing over and helping him to his feet. Andy looked up and saw Neville's broom lazily floating away towards the Forbidden Forest.

'Dear me, it's a broken wrist.' Madame Hooch escorted Neville past them. 'Everyone stays firmly on the ground whilst I take this young man to the Hospital Wing. If there is a single broom in the air, that person will be out of here before you can say Quidditch. Come on now dear.' She said as she disappeared into the castle with Neville. Soon after they disappeared, everyone broke into small chatter before it was broken my Malfoy's laughter.

'Did you see the great lump? Ha!' The other Slytherin's joined in. Crabbe and Goyle just made strong grunting sounds that Andy believed to be their form of laughter.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor, snapped.

'Ooh!' Said a girl who reminded Andy of a particularly ugly pug, named Pansy Parkinson. 'Sticking up for Longbottom!' Pansy cackled and laughed at Parvati as Malfoy moved over to where Neville had fallen.

'Look!' He said, swooping down to grab something. 'It's that stupid thing that Longbottom's gran sent him this morning.' The glass ball glittered in the sunlight and Andy recognised it to be a Remembrall – Dora had one when he was little and it broke after using it as a make-shift Quaffle. Andy felt a strong dislike for Malfoy bubbling even stronger and moved forwards with Harry and Ron as Harry called out.

'Give that here, Malfoy.' Harry said, his voice barely wavering. Everyone stopped talking at once to watch and listen. Malfoy grinned and moved his broom to his other hand.

'No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about up a tree?' He grinned.

'You heard Harry,' Andy said, trying not to make his own voice quaver. 'Give it here! It's not yours.'

Malfoy grinned and mounted his broom, calling out – 'You want it so badly, come and get it.' He zoomed upwards towards a nearby oak tree. He hadn't been lying when he said he could fly well – he was perfectly balanced and at ease, smirking down on them all. Besides Andy, Harry was mounting his own broom, ignoring the warnings of Hermione Granger who seemed to think it the worst thing possible to break a rule from a teacher. Harry zoomed up after Malfoy and Andy's eyes widened. Harry had said he'd never flown before but he seemed to be a natural. Malfoy was looking very uncomfortable now.

'Go Harry!' Andy shouted and several others cheered as Malfoy's face dropped. Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy, much to Hermione Granger's horror and Andy and Ron's amazement, who encouraged Harry as he confronted Malfoy. They couldn't hear the conversation, but Malfoy tried to regain his stance and threw the Remembrall through the air.

'Whoa!' Andy exclaimed as Harry's broom zoomed off towards the Remembrall, which was heading back towards the ground at an alarming rate. Andy watched wide-eyed, unaware Malfoy had landed on the ground besides him as he watched Harry reach for the Remembrall. He was coming out of a fifty-foot dive, he wouldn't make it! But he did! The glittering ball was in his hand and Harry pulled his broom upright in a mere second, wind-swept but smiling, until…

'HARRY POTTER!' A stern voice cried out as Professor McGonagall as she marched across the field to where Harry was landing before Andy and Ron.

'Never – in all my time at Hogwarts-' The Professor was nearly rendered speechless. Andy made a mental note to congratulate Harry later on – if he survived McGonagall's wrath first.

'-how dare you – might have broken your neck -'

'It wasn't his fault, Professor -'

'Be quiet, Miss Patil -'

'But Malfoy -'

'Silence, Mr Weasley! -'

'It wasn't Harry's fault - ' Andy interjected until McGonagall's glasses flashed dangerously and she led Harry away, who suddenly looked sick. Once McGonagall had disappeared with Harry, Malfoy practically burst into song as he laughed loudly.

'What did Potter think he was doing, why _I_ -' Before Malfoy could say another word, Andy whipped his wand out. Some screamed and backed up instantly. Malfoy's cold eyes narrowed. Ron stood besides Andy, grasping the wand inside his school robes pocket.

'What are you going to do, Black?' Malfoy sneered unpleasantly. 'Nothing, that's what, otherwise everyone will know how pathetic you and your father -' before Malfoy could finish, Andy flourished his wand, crying out as he did the incantation ' _Baboga!'_ Malfoy and several others cried out in shock as the Bat Bogey Hex, which Andy had been practising more than anything, took effect and large green bat's crawled out of Malfoy's nose and began flapping around as Pansy Parkinson squealed in horror. Crabbe and Goyle tried punching the bats as Malfoy fell to the floor in fear. The hex was harmless enough, though several more bats crawled out of Malfoy's nose as Madame Hooch reappeared, spitting fire nearly as she waved her wand and the bats stopped, save for the last one to crawl out of Malfoy's left nostril before flying away.

'Who is responsible for this?!' She cried angrily. Several Slytherin's called out Andy's name, but the Gryffindor's denied everything as Andy hastily hid his wand back in his school robes.

'Ten points from both houses then!' Madame Hooch said, flustered and clearly angry as the voices that defended each other were silenced. She turned her back to collect Neville's fallen broom and Andy was happy to see Malfoy was no longer smirking at him. Andy turned around and received many pats on the back and silent cheers.

'Where'd you learn that?' Ron breathed.

'Hermione Granger isn't the only one who reads a lot.' Andy whispered back before Madame Hooch called their attention back. Andy just hoped Harry would be able to squeeze his way out of his own predicament.

 *******HP*******

At dinner later that day, neither Ron nor Andy ate much as they stared in amazement at Harry, who was grinning sheepishly but clearly proud.

'No way!' Andy breathed as he placed his fork down. ' _Seeker?_ '

'You're joking!' Ron said as he too abandoned tonight's meal in favour of gaping at Harry. 'But first-years never…' Ron trailed off.

'You must the youngest seeker in what?' Andy said. 'Fifty years?'

'A century.' Harry said as he managed to shovel pie into his mouth. 'Wood told me.'

'And here's me thinking McGonagall was going to let Filch hang up up by your ankles.' Andy said as he drank some pumpkin juice.

Harry laughed before speaking again. 'No, defiantly not that. I start training next week, though don't tell anyone. Wood wants it to be a secret.'

'Like a secret weapon sort of thing?' Andy said as two identical red-heads approached them. Fred and George Weasley congratulated Harry on him making the team. Andy knew them to be the Beaters on the Gryffindor team. It looked like a good line up and Andy felt eager at the approaching first match. Not too long after Weasley twins left, someone else appeared by their sides, though much less welcome.

'Having a last meal, Potter?' Malfoy drawled out and Andy made sure the pale faced boy could see his wand under the table, but Malfoy didn't falter. 'When are you getting back on the train to the Muggles?'

'You're a lot braver now that you've got your little friends behind you.' Harry said coolly as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Malfoy sneered before looking at Andy.

'What are you looking at, Black?'

'Just thinking how much a detention will be worth to see those bats crawl out of your nose again.' Harry looked puzzled. Malfoy, thought, tried not to loose face, though he did back up half a step. Malfoy hissed before turning back to Harry.

'I'll take you on any time, Potter.' Malfoy said. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel.' Andy tensed up at the idea of a duel. That couldn't be good. 'What's the matter?' Malfoy sneered as Harry, again, looked puzzled. 'Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?' But Harry was saved by Ron.

'Of course he has. I'm his second. Who's yours?' Ron said.

'Yeah, Malfoy, which one of your little daisies is your second?' Andy said as he tried not to let his voice catch in his throat. Crabbe and Goyle glared daggers at him as Malfoy sized them up.

'Crabbe. Midnight then, the Trophy room. That's always unlocked.' Malfoy said before he left.

Andy bent his head down low and tried to muffle his sigh. It was one thing to give Malfoy a harmless hex, but if he was caught out of bed in the middle of the night, participating in a duel, then all the work he'd achieved with the teachers to not see him simply as the son of Sirius Black would be over – the next six years here would be unbearable. When he looked up from his train of thought, Malfoy had been replaced with Hermione Granger, who had somehow overheard their plans to duel and was reprimanding them for it, until Ron basically told her to mind her own business.

Later that evening, Andy was woken up from the second he began to fall asleep and was told it was time to go by Ron. He looked over at his clock and saw it was half past eleven. Through the rest of dinner and all the way up to the common room, Ron had filled Harry in on Andy's Bat Bogey Hex and explained to him the basics of a duel, and how they mostly could only send sparks to each other. Andy had dug one of his books out and showed them both the Bat Bogey Hex, the fear of getting caught having passed and now he was filled with adrenaline and excitement as they pulled don their dressing gowns, grabbed their wands and headed down from their dormitories.

'I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry.' A voice said and they whipped around as a lamp was switched on. Hermione Granger sat their in a fluffy pick dressing gown and a frown.

'Go back to bed!' Andy said hastily as she narrowed her eyes.

'I nearly told your brother -' she said to Ron. '-he's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this.' Andy stood their gob smacked. Was it in her nature to be this damn interfering? The three of them shared a look before turning their backs on Hermione and leaving, but she followed them out of the portrait hole.

'Don't you care about Gryffindor, only yourselves?' She said. 'You'll all be in so much trouble! Especially you Andy!' She said but immediately regretting it as they all turned, Harry and Ron looking between Hermione and Andy.

'Why would Andy be in more trouble than the rest of us?' Harry asked. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised he hadn't told either of them what she had somehow found out. Andy suspected an older student or another 'overheard' conversation.

'Well...it's not my place to say...but...oh fine then!' She snapped and turned to go back inside the portrait hole, but was horror-struck to see the Fat Lady had gone.

''Why would Andy be in more trouble than the rest of us?' Harry repeated, mostly looking at Andy himself now. Andy shuffled his feet. He couldn't tell them, not now. They were friends, he didn't want to loose them.

'I...I'll tell you later. Now's not the time.' Andy said, checking his watch dramatically. 'We'll be late for Malfoy and he won't let us live it down.' Andy walked ahead, Hermione telling Harry and Ron that she'd go with them.

'You've got some nerve-' Ron started until they heard a whimper, all thinking it to be Mrs Norris, but only to see Neville curled up in a ball.

'Wait! Please don't leave me here!' He said. 'I forgot the password and the Bloody Baron's been past twice already!' He said.

'Calm down Neville,' Harry said. 'The new password's Pig Snout, but the Fat Lady's gone.' Neville ultimately joined their group and Ron began to complain they would be even later now. They all crept through the school, ducking into shadows at the merest sound or from a passing ghost until the reached the Trophy room, gold, silver and bronze glinting in the moonlight.

'He's not here yet.' Andy said as he, Ron and Harry stepped further into the room, Hermione looking scornful and Neville whimpering.

'Maybe he chickened out.' Ron suggested until they heard a small snuffling noise then a voice that made Andy feel as if an ice cube had dropped down his spine.

'Sniff around, my sweet. They may be lurking in a corner.'

'Filch.' Andy hissed and they followed Harry towards a door on the far side of the room. Neville's robes had whipped out of sight just as Filch entered the room.

'This way!' Harry mouthed and they moved down the corridor, petrified with fear. Neville was so nervous thought that he didn't watch where he was going and tripped into a suit of armour, which clanged loudly, probably waking up the entire castle in the process. Andy felt like his heart had stopped and bellowed for them to run. They sprinted down the corridors as they heard Filch begin the catch up to them. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a corridor close to their Charms classroom, which was miles from the Trophy room.

'I think we lost him.' Harry breathed heavily. But no sooner than he said this, Hermione began on another rant of 'I-told-you-so's'. Andy mapped out the quickest way back to the Gryffindor common room in their head and quietly voiced it, blocking out Hermione all together.

'C'mon, we gotta go now!' He said and before they even moved a dozen paces, a nearby door handle rattled and Peeves the Poltergeist shot out of the room like a cork out of a bottle befroe he saw them and pretty much squealed in delight.

'Ooh! Ickle Firsties out of bed!'

'Shut up Peeves! You'll get us thrown out!'

Peeves cackled happily.

'Should tell Filch, I should.' He said with a wicked smile. Ron snapped and made a move to hit the tiny man, which was a big mistake.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!' Peeves screamed and Filch could be heard not too far off and they sprinted once again. They came to a locked door and Ron moaned. Andy knew this to be the end. Oh Andromeda and Ted were going to kill him.

'Move over!' Hermione whispered frantically and whispered an incantation and to their happiness, the door swung open and they clambered inside. They closed the door behind them and Andy ran a hand though his now messed up wavy black hair. He stood with his eyes shut and his back to the door as Harry and Ron pressed their ears to the door to listen to Filch. Andy opened his eyes to the sound of Neville whimpering and he felt a second ice cube go down his back in one night. He realised now, as to why this corridor, which must be on the third floor, was out of bounds.

'Um...guys…' Andy whispered as Neville looked close to tears. The other three turned around and everyone's hearts must have stopped, as before them was the largest dog they had ever seen. Another difference was that this one had three, great big slobbering heads, and three pairs of eyes which were hungrily fixed on the five of them. Their sudden appearance had taken the dog by surprise, but now it looked ready to eat them. Andy may love dogs, but not enough to be eaten alive. Between death and Filch, Filch seemed the more appealing option. Harry wrenched the door open and the ran from the room at full speed. If they ran past Filch, Andy didn't see the man was nothing stopped them as they made their way back to the common room full pelt.

'Where on earth have you lot been?' The Fat Lady said as she saw their dishevelled appearances. Andy clutched his chest painfully as Harry repeated the password and they all scrambled inside, collapsing instantly into the first armchairs they found. Andy barely noticed that he was squashed in one armchair with Hary as he tried to calm his racing heart.

'What in Merlin's name…' He breathed heavily. 'Are they doing...keeping a thing like that…locked up in a _school_?'

'If any dog needs exercise, it's that one.' Ron breathed and Andy found himself smiling a little at that.

Hermione had finally caught her breath back, and her bad temper with it.

'You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?;

'The floor?' Harry said, Andy now aware how they were squashed together. 'None of us were looking at it's feet, we were a little preoccupied by it's heads!'

'Or didn't you notice that?' Andy snapped at Hermione he practically glared at him.

'No not the floor! It was standing on a trapdoor!' She said smartly. 'So it's obviously guarding something.' She stood up and smoothed out her dressing gown. 'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before either you have another clever idea to get us killed, or worse – expelled.' She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs and slammed the door to the girls dormitories shut. Ron started to go off on one about how they didn't even invite her, but Andy began to think. Gringotts was the second safest place in the world, Ted once told him, so was that little package Harry had told him and Ron about moved to the first safest place in the world, right here at Hogwarts?

Was that what the dog was guarding?

 **Well I hope you liked it! I t was a little longer than usual, but I'm completely knackered and sorry for any mistakes in there, my computer doesn't always point them out. SO if you did like this chapter please review and the next one will be up some time next week!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Update time! Yay! Looks like I'm actually sticking to a regular update time as well! It's a first! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you all like this new one!**

Andy didn't quell on what the dog could be guarding beneath it's gigantic paws, as instead he hauled himself up to the dormitory and collapsed into his bed, not bothering to remove his dressing gown or to pull up his sheets. He fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a three headed dog, which had the faces of Snape, Malfoy and...him. Sirius Black's head was in-between Malfoy and Snape's heads, who both growled menacingly at him. To his side, stood Harry and Ron who both looked disgusted and frightened of him. They were backing up from him, calling him names, but they sounded like they were being said underwater. He could see Hermione Granger in the corner. He could hear her though, shouting at him:

 _'I'm not sorry! You should have told them! You're just as bad!'_

Malfoy and Snape's heads growled even louder, whilst the other one laughed at him. Andy wanted out. He couldn't stand this. He turned to where the door should be, but it was just stone wall. As he ran his hands up and down the wall, the dogs barked whilst Harry and Ron shouted at him.

'No! I don't want to tell them...I don't want to!' Andy mumbled into his pillow as someone began to shake him awake.

'C'mon Andy, it's breakfast time.' His eyes snapped open as he registered the voice of Seamus Finningan, who was now trying to rouse Ron, as Harry sat up in the bed next to him, yawning loudly. Andy's eyes travelled towards his night stand to look at his alarm clock, but only saw the hunched grey form of Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. For some reason, Scabbers seemed to be frozen, little black eyes fixed intently on him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, in which he was properly woken up and the dream began to bury itself in the back of his head. He pulled on his school robes and headed down into the common room with Harry and Ron, and he found himself in a deep conversation of last night's adventure and Malfoy being a grassing little troll.

At the bottom of the boys dormitory staircase, they stepped into the common room and Andy spotted Hermione Granger besides the armchair she had waited for them in last night. Besides him, Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. Hermione was struggling to heave all her spell books into her bag. It seemed she had taken half the library out and stuffed it in there. For a moment Andy wondered if she had squished Ms. Pince, the withered old librarian who reminded him of a vulture, in there too. One of the books Hermione was trying to get in her bag fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

'I'll catch up with you two, okay?' Andy said to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded, but Ron looked bewildered.

'What are you doing?' He hissed as Andy headed over to Hermione and picked up one of the fallen books.

'Here.' He said, holding the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ out for her to take. Hermione sniffed and snatched the book off him.

'Listen,' He said, checking nobody was around listening, but everyone was filing out for breakfast. 'I just wanted to say-'

'I hope you're happy with yourselves! You nearly got us killed-' she began to say in a hushed whisper as some fifth years pasted them. Andy was very tempted to jam a book in her mouth to stop her talking but he bit it back.

''No – look I just wanted to say thank you!' This cut Hermione off completely.

'What? Why?' She asked, curious and dropping their night time wanderings for a second.

'For not telling – I mean, not telling Harry and Ron about...you know…' Realisation spread across Hermione's face and she bit her lip uncertainly.

'It wasn't my place to say but...well you should tell them...it's better than them finding out later from someone else.'

'I know.' Andy sighed, knowing he'd have to tell them sooner of later. 'I just...want to leave it as long as I can, you know...it's not easy, having something like this to tell...people look at me and just…' Andy trailed off, turning to leave through the portrait hole before arms wrapped around him and he was startled to see Hermione hugging him.

'Umm…okay then…' He said awkwardly.

'Sorry, but my mum always said hugging helps.' Hermione said quietly. Andy awkwardly patted her back.

'Okay...thanks…' He said before speeding off towards breakfast. As he galloped down the marble staircase outside the Great Hall, he first spotted Professor McGonagall standing before the doors, telling students to straighten their ties or tuck their shirt in. But he also heard a laughing drawl of a voice and turned to see Draco Malfoy who was laughing and saying something along the lines of 'expelled'. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing behind him, listening to every word he said. But Malfoy stopped short in front of McGonagall as he saw Andy come down the stairs.

 _'Now I can have some fun_ ,' Andy thought to himself as he smiled brightly at McGonagall and Malfoy.

'Morning Draco,' He said cheerfully as he turned to enter the Great Hall. 'Lovely morning isn't it?' He sped off towards the Gryffindor table as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood there, fixated and baffled as they also spotted Harry and Ron, all three of them tired but cheerful, the look on Malfoy's face and last night's discovery making up for their tired eyes.

'Did you see the look on his face?' Harry said gleefully between goblets of pumpkin juice. It was true Malfoy looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes that they had some how evaded capture and were still in Hogwarts, rather than on the train back home. But soon they turned away from their one-up from Malfoy and began discussing what the dog on the third could be guarding.

'It could be really valuable or dangerous.' Ron said.

'Or both.' Said Harry, seriously. Andy nodded as he poured sauce over his morning bacon. They had no idea what it could be that the dog was guarding, only that it was smaller than a fist, but they wouldn't be able to find out any more without further clues. As they ate breakfast, it was clear that neither Neville or Hermione, though she had pretty much told Andy herself, believed meeting the three headed dog was an adventure to be proud of. As she sat down at breakfast, it was clear that Hermione had decided not to be associated with them at all as she didn't speak to them at all, but truth be told they saw this as an added bonus and Andy saw that she wouldn't spill the beans, though he was sure Harry was glancing at him more than usual during breakfast.

All the three of them wanted now was a method of getting back at Malfoy. Andy offered to perform the Bat Bogey Hex again for Harry's benefit as he had not see the original performance, but after a week of Hermione's cold shoulder and Ron getting sprayed by a nasty looking flower in Herbology, a delivery with the morning owl post arrived as the sweetest revenge.

Owls flooded in from all over, souring over breakfast. Everyone's attention was focused on a long thin package, which was being carried by six large barn owls. Andy, Ron and Harry were just as keenly interested, but more so as the owls soured over the Gryffindor table and dropped the package right in front of Harry, knocking Ron's toast to the ground. Just before they all reached over to examine the parcel, another owl soured overhead and dropped a letter right in front of Harry's hand, who ripped it open at once before the parcel, which was lucky, as the letter read:

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick, or they'll want one too. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry stared, wide-eyed as Ron and Andy looked over his shoulder, their jaws nearly smacking Harry's shoulder in their shock.

'Whoa…' Andy breathed. 'That's the best broom gold can buy.' He said as he remembered the sight of the gleaming broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

'A Nimbus Two Thousand!' Ron moaned, his voice full of envy. 'I've never even touched one.' They realised several people were craning their necks in hopes of getting a look at what had arrived on their table, so they left quickly, wanting to open the broom in the privacy of the Gryffindor common room before their first lesson. But halfway across the Entrance Hall, they found their way up the marble staircase to be blocked by Malfoy, but mostly by the hulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt beneath the wrappings.

'That's a broomstick, Potter.' He said, throwing it back at them. 'You'll be in for it this time, First-Years aren't allowed them.'

Ron couldn't resist the urge to shut Malfoy up.

'It's not just any broomstick,' he said. 'It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty?' He said, grinning at Harry and Andy. 'Comet's look flashy but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

Malfoy sneered.

'What would you know Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle.' He nudged Crabbe and Goyle, who sniggered on command. 'I bet you and you're brother's have to save up, twig by twig.' Ron shut up and stepped back, looking away.

'Take it back, Malfoy!' Andy said, gripping the side of the banister as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Malfoy simply smirked, as if waiting to say the following for a while.

'Like you can talk, Black. I bet those filthy Muggle-lover's you live with can't even fly, why-' Harry and Ron, struggling with the package between them, tried to hold Andy back, he cursed at himself for leaving his wand upstairs on his bed. As Ron and Harry held Andy back, and Malfoy smirked, tiny Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

'Not arguing, I hope, boys?' He squeaked, Harry and Ron letting Andy go before Flitwick could see. Malfoy jumped at the chance.

'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor.' He said quickly.

'Yes, yes, that's right.' Said Professor Flitwick, beaming up at Harry, somehow missing Ron's red face and Andy's glare in Malfoy's direction. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?' Andy could barely contain the laughter as Malfoy's face fell drastically as Harry told the tiny teacher the model.

'...and it's all thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it.' Harry added before the three of the rushed past and charged up the stairs, laughing as Ron imitated Malfoy's face dropping.

'Well it was thanks to him,' Harry chortled as they reached the portrait hole and Ron gave the password. 'If he had never stolen Neville's Remembrall, I'd never be on the team…' But their happiness was cut short by a stern sounding voice.

'So I suppose you'd think that's a reward for breaking the rules?' Hermione's angry voice came from behind them, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hands.

'I thought you weren't speaking to us?' Said Harry.

'Don't stop now, it's doing us so much good.' Ron chortled as Andy stayed silent. She narrowed her eyes in his direction, but said nothing as they charged up the staircase to the boy's dormitories, bursting through their door and tearing the wrappings open as the most magnificent broom Andy had ever seen rolled out onto Harry's bedspread. He had a Comet One Twenty at home, which he supposed was in good condition considering it was Dora's originally, but no broom could be matched to the finely polished handle of the Nimbus, which gleamed in the sunlight, a golden registration number printed on, and all the way down to the perfectly clipped twigs.

'Wow.' Ron breathed. It truly was a beautiful broom. Harry had told them he didn't know much about brooms, but in his eyes they could see he thought it was the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen too.

For the rest of the day, all the way through class, lunch and dinner, they spoke about the wonderful broom which was safely locked away up in Harry's trunk. He had already promised Ron and Andy they could ride the broom at one point after his first training session with the team captain, Oliver Wood, tonight. During their Charms class, which was the best class to have a conversation in, Andy had smuggled in a copy of _Which Broomstick_ and they pondered over the various features of the Nimbus and which famous Quidditch player's rode the broom, ignoring the scathing looks Hermione sent them as they were supposed to be taking notes on a levitation spell that they would be performing soon. Later that night after dinner, Harry left the common room for his first practice session, the Nimbus over his shoulder as he looked sheepish as everyone commented on the broom.

'You'll do great.' Andy said happily as he and Ron waved him off before looking back at their discarded Transfiguration homework. As neither really wanted to work tonight in anticipation of Harry's practise session, they both settled around the Wizarding Wireless in comfy armchairs and played a game of Gobstones as the radio reported the latest match of the Bally Castle Bats and how one of the Chaser's in the Chudley Cannons' had been knocked out by a loose Bludger.

'Say, Andy?' Said Ron as Andy positioned his Gobstone.

'Yeah?' He asked as he missed the one he was attempting to knock out of the way.

'What was it Hermione meant last week, you know that night we went to duel Malfoy?'

'I can't remember what she said.' Andy said as he watched Ron line up a Gobstone.

'She said you'd get into more trouble than either me or Harry.' Ron said as he nervously scratched his red hair, Scabbers the rat snoozing at the end of their table, but was unusually still, as if the rat was listening. 'Why did she say that?'

Andy felt all the blood drain from his face. His breathing became a little more laboured. He had meant to tell them by now, but he had slipped into a comfortable rut and he didn't want to ruin it, not now. But once again, he was thankfully saved. The Wizarding Wireless began to speak of a news bulletin about the latest match between England and Japan. Some listening Gryffindor's cheered as the announcer told how England had one the match and Andy sighed in relief as all memory of the conversation seemed to leave Ron's mind as he rattled on about Quidditch, which Andy was more than happy to part take in, ignoring the sight of Hermione Granger in the corner of his eye.

As time went on at Hogwarts, Andy found himself less likely, day by day, to tell Harry and Ron anything about his parentage. True he couldn't really say anything about his mother as he barely knew anything about her, but Sirius Black was a different story. So far he was shocked that Malfoy hadn't spread it around, but maybe he had and everyone said nothing…but he knew that Harry and Ron would confront him head on when they found out, so maybe Malfoy was saving that piece of leverage. The second the slimy Slytherin tried to blackmail him he'd curse him into the Black Lake.

One morning the Gryffindor's and the rest of the castle awoke to the smell of baking pumpkin and the prospects of the Halloween feast dominated their minds. Their lessons also became more and more interesting also, now that the basic wand movements and pronunciation had been mastered. In Charms, after many weeks of note taking and practising wand movements, they were finally ready to make objects fly, something Andy had dreamed of doing ever since Ted had to levitate him out of a tree he had climbed into and was to scared to climb down from when he was five. Professor Flitwick told them to get into pairs, and much to each other's displeasure, Hermione and Ron were paired up together.

'Don't forget that nice brisk wrist movement we've been practising!' Professor Flitwick chimed from his high pile of books which only just let him see the class. 'And don't forget to say the words properly, it's important! Remember Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' rather than 'f' and ended up with a buffalo on his chest!' Andy looked down at the feather he and Neville were supposed to make fly. So far nobody in the class had made theirs fly. Seamus, who was paired with Harry, had ignited his more than once, leading to Harry holding his wizard's hat ready to beat away any flame. Andy looked around and poked the feather, saying the words and flicking his wrist the way the teacher had shown, but the feather did nothing. He threw his wand down with a clatter as Neville tried, and turned to watch Ron suffer besides Hermione Granger, who was lecturing him on the way the words were said. He looked as if he really wanted Seamus to ignite Hermione with his wand instead of the feather. It was worse when she managed to be the only one in the class to make her feather fly.

'It's _Levi-o-sa_ , not _Levi-o-sar!'_ Ron said, who was still in a very bad mood after class. 'She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder no one can stand her.' He said as they walked down the corridor. Something knocked into Harry as they walked and Andy caught sight of Hermione's tear stained face as she practically ran down the corridor and around the corner.

'I think she heard you.' Harry said as they stopped in their tracks.

'So?' Ron said. 'She must have realised she's got no friends.' Thought Andy felt the guilt bubbling up in his chest. If Andromeda was here she'd have told him to apologise and threatened to whack him with her broomstick if he didn't. Hermione didn't turn up to their next lesson, nor was she seen for the rest of the afternoon. Andy was feeling worse as they made their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, wondering where she could have gone and if they should look for her. He looked backwards and caught snippets of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's conversation. It sounded like Hermione had locked herself in the girls toilets, and he felt the guilt swell up even more, but all thought's of Hermione Granger were pushed from his mind as soon as they stepped into the Great Hall, where decorations donned the walls. Hundreds of live bats fluttered around in clusters, larger than life Jack 'o' Lanterns flickering merrily along the walls. Andy sat himself down besides Harry as the banquet appeared. He had just began to help himself to chips when, suddenly, the great oak doors of the hall burst open and Professor Quirrel came spiriting in, his purple turban all but askew, nearly falling off his head.

'Troll!' He cried, coming to a halt before the High Table. 'Troll – in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know.' He said before collapsing right there and then in a dead faint. Throughout the hall, mass panic broke outs. Everyone was screaming and shouting. It took several loud bangs from Dumbledore's wand before everyone fell silent. He commanded the prefects to escort everyone back to their common rooms, before everyone began to bustle out, the teacher's heading to the dungeons to deal with the troll.

'I thought Troll's were meant to be stupid.' Andy asked as they past several sits of armour. 'How'd it get inside the castle?'

'Dunno.' Ron said. 'Probably Peeves for a Halloween joke or something.' They continued on their way towards Gryffindor tower when Harry held both him and Ron back.

'What?'

'I just thought – Hermione. She doesn't know!' Harry said and began to run back down the corridor, Andy and Ron following quickly, though Ron seemed reluctant. They kept close to the walls and tapestry's in case a teacher would come past. They turned a corner and a set of echoing footsteps reached their ears.

'Duck!' Andy said and they hid down between some columns. They had expected maybe Percy, but instead saw Snape, who crossed the corridor and disappeared from their view.

'What's he up to?' Andy whispered to himself, glancing in Snape's direction before Harry dragged him away, until they were met with a foul stench. It smelt like a mixture of old socks and a really bad public toilet. Up ahead they saw it – the troll. It was emitting low grunts and slouched low as it moved sluggishly towards an open door.

'The key's in the lock!' Ron said and they darted forwards, slamming the doors shut, twisting the key in the lock.

'Yeah!' Andy said and high-fived the two as they revelled in their victory until they heard a hight pitched scream coming from inside, and it certainly didn't sound like a scream a troll would make.

'Oh no…' Ron said, going paler than the Bloody Baron himself.

'Is that…?' Andy asked as he felt the blood leave his face. They shared a look as realisation dawned upon them – that was the girl's bathroom! They turned back towards the door and yanked the key around, pulling the door open to find Hermione shrinking against the opposite wall, the ugly troll bearing down on her, knocking sinks off the walls with the giant wooden club it held in it's hand.

'Quick! Confuse it!' Harry said desperately, as he seized a tap and threw it at the trolls head.

'Oy! Pea-brain!' Ron yelled as he threw splintered pieces of wood at it's head.

'Look-this-way-if-you're-ugly!' Andy yelled as he jestered wildly, throwing hunks of broken sink and the troll's head jerked around quickly. Andy found himself momentarily grinning until the troll's club came straight for him, and he only just managed to duck in time. The troll was slow and sluggish, which was good as Harry began to yell at Hermione to run, but she was frozen with fear. The troll was still advancing on her. Andy looked desperately over at Harry. They both seemed out of idea's, until Harry did something which was a mixture of idiocy and bravery: he took a running jump, and managed to fasten his arms around it's neck before jamming his wand up the troll's nose.

'Ergh!' Ron exclaimed.

'Wicked!' Andy said, amazed, but shaken back to reality as the troll tried to shake his friend off, it's club flailing dangerously close to Harry.

'Do something!' Harry yelled as he swung around, narrowly missing a swipe with the club. Ron pulled out his wand and said the first spell that came to his head: 'Wingardium Leviosa!' he yelled, just as the club was ready to strike, but it stayed in the air, before coming down with a mighty crack upon the Troll's head, before he wavered on it's feet. Andy ran towards Hermione and grabbed her hand.

'Run!' He said and they moved out of the way as the troll began to fall, Harry having jumped away. The troll fell with a loud CRASH, Harry's wand still in the nose.

'Is it...dead?' Hermione asked as they moved carefully towards it.

'I-I don't think so…' Andy said as Harry retrieved his wand, wiping away the gruesome bogey's on his robes.

'Gross.' Andy said, beginning to laugh nervously just before the bathroom doors burst open. Andy realised there was no way the teachers down in the dungeons wouldn't have heard that. The troll's fall seemed to be ringing in his ears as the teachers demanded an explanation.

'Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.' Andy was snapped out of his trance as he, Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione.

'Miss Granger!' McGonagall said, startled.

'I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on mu own – you know, because I've read all about them.' Was Hermione Granger, a saint to all rules, telling a down-right lie to a teacher? Andy couldn't even blink as he watched her lie to McGonagall's face.

'...Harry, Ron and Andy found me just as it was a bout to finish me off.' Andy tried to arrange his face into one that didn't look as if the story was new to him.

'Well – in that case…' McGonagall said, staring at the four of them. 'Miss Granger you foolish girl, how could you expect to tackle a mountain troll all by yourself?' Hermione hung her head as McGonagall deducted five points from Gryffindor, before she rounded on the three of them.

'Well, I say you three were very lucky tonight you weren't badly hurt. Five points, will be awarded to each of you...for sheer dumb luck….Professor Dumbledore will be told of this, now off you go.' The three of them sped away from the unconscious troll and the bathroom as they ran up towards Gryffindor tower.

'We should have gotten more than fifteen points for that.' Ron said as they climbed the stairs.

'Ten, after she's taken away Hermione's.' Harry said and they reached the portrait hole and stepped inside, noisy and laughter reached their ears as everyone was finishing off their nights food. Andy only just realised how hungry fighting a troll could be. Hermione bustled over to them, red in the face.

'Thanks.' She said before speeding off to grab them all plates. It looked like fighting mountain trolls in the girls bathroom was a good bonding experience, as from there on out, Hermione Granger was their friend.

 **There we go! Another chapter done! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Let me know if you do, I love seeing reviews in my inbox! The more I get the quicker I'll update! Until the next time!**

 **Don't let the Muggle get you down!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello! Sorry for such a long delay, I've had a backlog of homework, but now it's half term so I can writhe all the chapters I want :) thanks for the reads and reviews on the last chapter, I hope you liked that one, and also like this one!**

 **In response to _Alpha-Wolf619_ 's latest review, I don't know I normally don't edit original parings, but this story is in the early stages, so who knows where it could lead to :)**

They soon entered November, as frost lingered on the windows and the castle was beneath a constant overcast. From the warmth of Gryffindor's common room, Andy had watched Hagrid upon the Quidditch pitch, dressed in a large moleskin over coat as he defrosted broomsticks for the upcoming match. Quidditch season had finally arrived and the school was thick with the tension between the most rivalled houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Everyone normally enjoyed the spirit of approaching Quidditch matches, but as the first match on Saturday drew closer and closer, Andy had noticed Harry had become paler at the very mentioning of the match. Nobody had seen him play – the Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, had wanted Harry to be the team's 'secret weapon' – so as it was a secret the whole school knew about it, Draco Malfoy always looking rather venomous about the situation. Nobody had seen Harry play yet either, though despite the encouragement from Andy, Ron and Hermione, Harry still looked queasy whenever somebody said they'd be running beneath him holding a mattress.

Ever since their battle with the troll, Andy had thanked Merlin for Hermione joining their little group, as the more magic they learned, the more homework the teachers seemed to pile on them. He had been stuck on an essay for Snape on Anti-Venom potions for an hour before Hermione had reluctantly allowed the three boys to look at her notes – he had been a few seconds away from scribbling over his homework to tell Snape where to go. Hermione had also saved them from Harry's nervousness, as she had lent him _Quidditch_ _T_ _hrough the Ages_. Both he and Ron had crowded around Harry numerous times to re-read the book as they discarded their homework.

On the Friday before the first Quidditch match, it was clear how much of an influence the three boys had on Hermione as she seemed slightly more relaxed on breaking the rules, as they stood outside in the freezing courtyard, a tiny speck of a blue flame was concealed within a jar that Hermione had conjured. As Harry and Ron conversed about Quidditch through the Ages, which Harry held in his hand, and Hermione lectured Andy on his Transfiguration essay that he had knocked an ink bottle over, the tiny blue flame kept their backs warm.

Suddenly, the sulking dark form of Snape was seen limping across the courtyard and Andy felt a glare just work itself onto his face as they huddled together to hide the flame, which they knew wouldn't be allowed.

Whether Snape could sense Andy's glare, or the guilty faces of the others, Snape limped over, his sallow skin even paler in the November air and he glared down upon them. Andy knew he hadn't seen the fire, but that wouldn't stop him from finding something to tell them off for.

'What's that you've got there, Potter?' Snape said as he glanced at the book in Harry's hands.

Harry showed him the book's cover, which Snape snatched from him instantly.

'Library books aren't to be taken out of the castle. Five points from Gryffindor.' He stuck the book under his arm and walked off, clearly trying hard not to show his limp to them.

'He just made that rule up,' Harry said bitterly as Ron grunted in agreement. 'I wonder what's wrong with his leg.'

'I dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him.' Ron said.

'Whatever did it, I want to meet and say thank you.' Andy said as he turned to warm his hands besides the warm blue flame.

Later that evening, as Hermione kept her nose in a book and Ron slaughtered Andy in a game of Wizard's chess, Harry sat besides the fire, jiggling his leg in nerves as Saturday drew closer and closer. The only thing that would calm him down was _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , though they had not seen Snape after that so had not been given the book back.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and announced he was going to ask Snape to have his book back.

'Rather you than me,' Ron said as he reached checkmate and Andy's remaining pieces were trashed.

'I'll come with you.' Andy said, not really understanding why; he hated seeing Snape in class, why go and see him when they were free? It's was mad, but he walked out of the common room with Harry and the wandered in the direction of the staff room.

'Do you reckon he'll let you have it back?' Andy asked as a ghost floated through a wall, nodding his head at them both.

'I don't know, but it's worth a shot isn't it?' Harry said. Andy had a nasty feeling that Snape wouldn't just give them the book back easily. They reached the staff room and Harry braced himself before lightly knocking on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. They both looked at one another and Andy shrugged.

'Maybe he left it inside?' He suggested and Harry cautiously opened the door and a horrible sigh met their eyes.

Snape was inside the staff room with Filch, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees, one of his legs were bloody and mangled. Andy felt his stomach drop just at the sight of the blood as Filch was handing Snape bandages.

'Blasted thing,' Snape was snarling. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?' Harry and Andy shared a scared and horrified look, before slowly grasping the handle and attempted to close the door quietly, but -

'POTTER!' Snape's head swivelled around fast. 'BLACK!' His face twisted into a look of fury as he dropped his robes to cover his legs. Andy heard Harry gulp loudly as Snape looked ready to tear them apart.

'I just wondered if I could have my book back.' Harry said quietly.

'GET OUT! OUT!' He bellowed and Andy grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut quickly, the pair of them panting heavily against the side of the chamber wall before sprinting off back towards Gryffindor tower.

'Did you get it?' Ron asked as the pair of them collapsed on the sofa. 'What's the matter?' In a low whisper, Harry told them about what they both saw, Andy still feeling ill at the sight of Snape's mangled leg.

'Do you know what this means? Harry said. 'That's were he was going the night the troll got in! He was heading to the third-floor corridor. And I bet my broomstick he let the troll in as a diversion!' Hermione put down the book she was holding, wide-eyed.

'No – he wouldn't.' She said. 'I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.' Andy stared at her, wide-eyed.

'Are you serious Hermione? _Not very nice_ doesn't begin to cover the sleazeball.'

'Honestly Hermione,' Ron said as he looked up also. 'You think all teachers are saints or something -' Hermione rolled her eyes '- I'm with Harry and Andy on this one, I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what#s he after? What's the dog guarding?'

Andy had wondered that too – something that needed the protection of both Dumbledore and a three-headed dog was certainly something dangerous. Just the idea of Snape getting his hands on it made him feel cold. Once in bed that night he dreamed of that three-headed dog.

 *******HP*******

Andy woke to a bright and cold morning to see Harry looking out the window, a bundle of nerves.

'Come on Harry, everything will be fine.' Andy said as he pulled a jumper and jeans on.

'Yeah, he's right, Harry.' Ron said as he tied his laces. 'You just need some breakfast.' They all headed downstairs towards the Great Hall, where the delicious smell of fried sausages and bacon greeted them, with bouts of chatter from other students, all discussing the first Quidditch match of the season. They sat at the Gryffindor table, and Harry still looked pale and didn't eat anything. His mouth full of hash browns, Andy pushed a plate of bacon and beans towards him.

'You've got to have something.' He said, spraying the book Hermione had brought with her with crumbs. 'Sorry Hermione.' He grinned sheepishly as he hastily wiped the crumbs off her book.

'I don't want anything.' Harry said simply, as if trying not to vomit.

'Just a bit of toast.' Hermione said, scowling at Andy as he went red.

'I'm not hungry.' Harry said, as if numb from the rest of the table. The three of them shared a look as Harry just stared at his plate.

'You need your strength, Harry.' Seamus Finningan said, as he piled ketchup on his sausages. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team.' If anything, Harry went even paler.

'Great one Seamus.' Andy said as Ron patted Harry on the back.

By eleven o'clock, everyone trooped down to the Quidditch pitch, many having binoculars as the seats may be raised high, but it was still difficult to see. With one final pat on the back, Andy, Ron and Hermione led Harry to the changing rooms before heading to the stands themselves. They sat down with a large group of Gryffindor's, wrapping their clothes around themselves tighter as wind picked up. Soon, troops of green and red marched onto the field to meet Madame Hooch in the centre of the field, where she had a crate holding the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the golden Snitch.

'Ready?' Dean Thomas called out, as he and Andy stood against the barrier and unravelled a sheet which Scabbers had ruined. The banner read Potter for President, and Dean had drawn he Gryffindor lion beneath the words, which Hermione had charmed to change colours regularly.

Below them on the field, the two teams mounted their brooms before kicking off straight away, the Snitch and Bludgers zooming off in different directions as the Quaffle was thrown into the awaiting crowd. Magnified a thousand times over the sound of the cheering crowds, the friend of the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, commentated the match.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too -' Andy burst out laughing as McGonagall's voice overtook the magical Megaphone. The match continued, the Chasers passing the Quaffle back and forth, before being intercepted by the Slytherin's and one Gryffindor Chaser was hit in the back of the head by a Bludger, before Gryffindor took possession of the Quaffle once again, and Gryffindor score the first goal. Gryffindor's in the stands cheered loudly as the Slytherin's booed loudly from their ends.

Andy looked up and saw Harry was just sitting on is broom, doing a couple loop-the-loops to show pride for Gryffindor.

'Budge up there, move along.' A familiar voice boomed over their side of the field.

'Hagrid!' Andy said as the giant of a man squeezed into the stands behind them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut,' he said, patting the large binoculars around his neck. 'but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'

'Nope,' Ron said. 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'.' said Hagrid., peering through his binoculars up at Harry, who's only action was to swing around on his broom to dodge an incoming Bludger, until -

'He's seen it!' Andy cried as Harry zoomed off to the far end of the pitch, the Slytherin Seeker, Higgs, being much slower on his Comet Two Sixty. Andy watched with excitement through his own binoculars, cheering loudly until Harry suddenly swerved to a halt as the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, blocked Harry rather violent, Harry having to hold onto his broom for dear life.

'What the – Cheater!' Andy called out violently in Flint's direction as Ron swore.

'Foul!' Many Gryffindor's called out, Lee Jordan cursing so badly McGonagall nearly tugged the microphone out of his hands.

'So – after that obvious and disgusting piece of cheating -'

'JORDAN!'

'- I mean, that open and revolting foul -'

 _'Jordan, I'm warning you!'_

'All right all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, it could happen to anyone…' The match continued on and Andy kept a close eye on Harry after Flint's block, as the Seeker watched overhead as suddenly his broom began to act very strangely, rising higher and higher from the match.

'What's he doing?' Andy asked, pointing Harry out. Hagrid peered up through his own enormous binoculars. People were beginning to point and stare up at Harry, as his broom begin to jerk and twitch.

'Dunno what Harry thinks he's doin'.' Hagrid said. As they all watched him in awe and fear.

'Could Flint have done something when he blocked him?' Seamus asked.

'No way could Flint have done something to a Nimbus 2000!' Andy exclaimed as the broom gave a violent lurch and Harry nearly went flying. Andy's binoculars were snatched from him by Hermione.

'Hey!' He said, but she just shushed him as she stared up at Harry before focusing them on the crowds, all of whom were watching Harry in fear.

'What are you doing?' An ash faced Ron moaned.

'I knew it!' Hermione whispered, shoving the binoculars in the direction of Ron and Andy. 'It's Snape – look!' The both peered as best they could through the binoculars in the direction Hermione had pointed. Snape was transfixed on Harry, not blinking and seemed to be muttering something very quietly, despite his lips barely moving.

'He's doing something – he's jinxing the broom!' Hermione said in a hurried whisper as everyone around them were watching Harry, all gaping and crying out.

'What do we do?' Ron said frantically as he peered back over at Snape, who was still muttering. When he looked up from the binoculars, Hermione was gone.

'Hey – what are you going to do?' Andy cried as he pushed through the crowds after her. They reached the wooden staircase leading to the Teachers seating.

'I don't know!' Hermione cried out as they raced up the steps.

'Well think!' He hissed as they reached the top not stopping to apologise as they knocked Professor Quirrel over. The whole box was in commotion, so they went unnoticed.. Snape was right in front of them, so the crouched down besides the man's black robes. They could hear his muttering now, though it was quiet, there was no doubt in their mind he was involved in Harry's broom somehow.

'What do we do?' Hermione asked.

'I dunno! Um – light him up!' Hermione whipped out her wand, muttered a small incantation and a tiny blue flame erupted from her wand tip, catching onto the end of Snape's robes.

'That's brilliant.' Andy whispered excitedly, watching the fire spread over Snape's robes, but Hermione dragged him away by the scruff of his jumper before they were noticed.

'Do you reckon it worked?' He asked as they hurried down the steps and back into the open, as they heard all the crowds gasp and the zoom of broomsticks. When they returned to their spot in the stands. They were just in time to see Harry speeding towards the ground, neck and neck with Higgs, who pulled up seconds before Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, as if he were about to be sick. He pulled his broom up and spat something out. For a second, Andy truly believed Harry had been sick until he saw what was supposed to be vomit was actually round, gold and clasped in Harry's hands.

'I've got the Snitch!' Harry cried to all the players above him, who stopped instantly as Gryffindor burst into wild cheers and applause.

'YES!' Andy and Ron cried as their sides of the stands erupted into happy chaos.

'He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it!' Flint was screeching angrily, but Gryffindor had won the match, Harry caught it fair and square. Gryffindor had won the match, a hundred and seventy points to sixty. But Harry heard no much more of the cheering, as he was soon in Hagrid's hut, being made a cup of strong sweet tea with Andy, Ron and Hermione.

'It was Snape.' Ron was explaining. 'We all saw him. He was cursing your broomstick.'

'Yeah -' Andy said as he managed to unstick his teeth from a piece of Hagrid's treacle toffee. '-he wouldn't take his eyes of you, Harry. He was muttering and everything, we heard him.' He nodded towards Hermione.

'Rubbish.' Said Hagrid, who hadn't heard any of their commotion back in the stands. 'Why would Snape try and do somethin' like that?'

The four young Gryffindor's shared a look, wondering if they should tell him what they knew. In the end, Harry spoke aloud.

'I found something out about him.' Harry said. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog on the third-floor corridor on Halloween, but he got bitten.' Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding, suddenly going very pale beneath his bushy beard.

'How'd you know about Fluffy?' He asked incredulously.

 _'Fluffy?'_ Ron said, completely sceptical to the name.

'You saw that – that thing and though to name it _Fluffy_? Andy said, but his mouth was still recovering from another bite of treacle toffee, so it sounded mostly like gurgling.

'Yeah -' Hagrid said. '- he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the -'

'Yes?' Harry said eagerly, Andy still trying to unclench his jaw from the toffee.

'Now don't as me any more,' Hagrid said gruffly. 'That's top secret, that is.'

'But Snape's trying to steal it.' Ron said.

'Rubbish,' Hagrid said again. 'Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort.'

'So why did he just try and kill Harry?' Hermione cried, today's events clearly shaking her trust in the man despite his teacher status. 'I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, and Snape wasn't blinking! Me and Andy saw him up close!' Andy nodded frantically, hoping a sip of tea would help unclench his jaw, but a lass, Hagrid as dropped the teapot so there was none to drink.

'I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!' Hagrid said hotly. 'I don' know why Harry's broom acted the way like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, all four of yeh – yer messing in things ought not to be messed with . It's dangerous, You forget that dog, and yeh forget what it's guarding – that's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel -'

At long last, Andy managed to rentch his jaw open.

'Ah!' He said, massaging his jaw. 'Who's he?' He asked.

'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved is there? Said Harry.

Andy had never seen Hagrid look so furious with himself.

 **Boom! Finished another chapter! Again, I'm so sorry or it taking longer than usual! I'll be on time next week. If you would like to tell me what you though of this chapter or the entire story, or even if you have a question, then please take a second to review, they mean the world to me :) the next chapter will be up soon, I promise!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello! I'm back, and it's update time! Not too bad at time keeping now, so hopefully you'll all have another chapter by this time next week! I hoped you all liked the last one and like this one! So read on and tell me what you think!**

Christmas seemed to be travelling to Hogwarts like a wayward dragon. By mid-December the grounds were covered in several feet of snow and the Black Lake had never looked so uninviting as it froze over into a solid block of ice. With the change to the weather, Fred and George Weasley had been punished more than once for bewitching several snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around and bounce off the back of his turban. With freak snow storms, the few owls that had managed to make it through the weather had to be nursed back to health before being able to deliver students' replies.

The holidays were just around the corner and no one could wait more than Andy. Despite the warmth of the Gryffindor common room and tales of festive wonder from Dora, Andy couldn't wait to return home for the Christmas holidays. As they drew closer and closer, the cold followed. Classrooms were in need of a strong heating charm, bit none needed it more than Snape's classroom in the dungeons. They were only half way though their two hour lesson as their breath rose in icicles above their heads, and more than once Andy had to take his shoes off to be certain his toes had not dropped off in the cold. The students' only relief was the warmth from their cauldrons.

'I do feel so sorry,' Malfoy spoke loudly, his voice echoing across the classroom. 'for those having to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.' Malfoy smirked in their direction. Andy could see how hot under the collar Harry was becoming from Malfoy's words. He may be leaving Hogwarts to go home, but Harry was remaining. He had offered to stay if he was alone, but Ron's parents were travelling to Romania to see one of his many brothers so Ron was staying behind with Harry, whilst he and Hermione both travelled to their homes.

'Don't listen to him Harry,' Andy said as he dropped pixie wings into his simmering cauldron. 'Next year, you all can come to mine for Christmas. Uncle Ted always gets merry drunk and sings carols as loud as possible.' Harry's face flickered into a smile until Malfoy's voice echoed across the classroom again.

'Black, what are you doing these holidays? Does Azkaban have a visitors section?' But Malfoy was stopped dead by a dragon's liver being thrown across the classroom and hitting Malfoy in the face, his pale hair dripping in gunk. Eyes turned to Andy, followed by Snape's glare.

'Thirty points from Gryffindor, Black.' Snape sneered – the most festive the man seemed to get.

'But it wasn't me!' Andy looked around for the culprit to find Ron glaring in Malfoy's direction.

'Ron!' Hermione scolded in a whisper so Snape would not here. 'You didn't have to do that!'

'What did you do that for?' Andy asked, as they huddled over Harry's cauldron for warmth.

'I know.' He turned to Andy, who felt his heart sink lower than the liver in Malfoy's face. 'I know why he keeps mentioning Azkaban around you, Andy. My Dad told me in a letter. He deserves it, you don't.'

'Ron, I-.' Andy stuttered but kept quiet as Snape came over in attempts to belittle them, finding fault in all their work, apart from Hermione's, which he seemed to just huff at. Once Snape had moved away, Ron explained to Harry, as Hermione had already figured it out somehow – with Andy's permission. He waited anxiously, not paying attention to the amount of powered spine of lion-fish he added to his potion, waiting for the moment Harry would give him the look of disgust he had seen so many others had given him. Some heard his name and recoiled. Some just saw somebody else's face rather than his and terrorised him for it. It was something he would live with for the rest of his life, and now to know what friends were – if they ever turned against him, Andy didn't know how he would be able to bare it. He closed his eyes, savouring the last of the peace, but was met with a pat to his back.

'Don't worry about it,' Harry said in a soft whisper as Snape passed by. 'Nobody's family is perfect – look at my Aunt and Uncle for example.'

Andy couldn't believe it. He looked at his three friends, feeling as if the biggest weight ever had been lifted from his shoulders. They knew, yet they didn't hate him. He felt the festive air capture him and the remainder of the double lesson seemed to move forward quickly, as they soon bottled their potions, rinsed their equipment and left the dungeon classroom, warmth spreading back into Andy's toes once more. As they moved up the corridor, they saw the exit was blocked by a large fir tree, two enormous boots and loud pants of breath told them Hagrid was beneath the thick needles of the tree.

'Hi Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

'Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron.'

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' Said Malfoy's cold voice. He grinned maliciously at Andy, who resisted the urge to throttle Malfoy there and then.

'Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?' He continued. 'Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hovel of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'

Both Andy and Harry just missed the hem of Ron's robes as he dived at Malfoy, but before they could grab him back, Snape came up the stairs.

'WEASLEY!'

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes, who looked more smug than ever.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape.' Said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy head out from beneath the branches. 'Malfoy was insultin' his family.'

'Be that it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid.' Snape said silkily. 'A further five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't any more.' Andy glared up Snape as the man manoeuvred his way around the large fur tree, Malfoy smirking behind him as he, along with Crabbe and Goyle, scattering needles everywhere.

'I'll get him,' said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back. 'One of these days, I'll get him -'

'You'll have to beat me to it.' Andy grumbled as he kicked some of the fir tree's needles of the edge of his robes.

'Come on, cheer up,' Hagrid said 'it's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat.' So Harry, Hermione, Ron and Andy followed Hagrid across the Entrance Hall and past the great oak doors into the Great Hall, where Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick were bust placing the Christmas decorations.

'Ah Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner would you?'

Andy found himself in awe at the state of the Hall. The four of them felt their breathes taken away by the magnificent sight of festoons of holly and mistletoe which hung around, somehow the candles seemed to gleam brighter than ever, and there was no fewer than twelve Christmas trees towering above them, all decked out with silver and gold baubles larger than their heads.

'How many day's you got till yer holidays?' Hagrid asked.

'Just one,' said Hermione. 'And that remind me, you three – we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.

'Oh, yeah.' Andy said as he and Ron tore their eyes away from the golden bubbles blossoming from Flitwick's wand.

'The library?' Said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. 'Just before the holidays – bit keen, aren't you?'

'Oh we're not working -' Harry said brightly.

'Surprisingly.' Andy said with a grin, earning a nudge from Hermione.

'-ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.' All the colour behind Hagrid's thick bushy beard seemed to drain from his face.

'You _what?_ ' He said, shocked. 'Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guarding.'

'We just want to know who Flamel is, that's all.' Said Hermione.

'Unless you'd like to tell us, and save us the trouble?' Harry added.

'We must have looked through around a thousand books and we can't find him any where, though the name does ring a bell.' Andy said.

'I'm sayin' nothin'.' Hagrid said, flatly.

'Just have to find out for ourselves, then.' Ron said and they left a disgruntled looking Hagrid and headed down the familiar route to the library.

They truly had searched though numerous books and had so far found no trace as to who Nicolas Flamel was, or what his business was with Hogwarts. However, it would help to know what Flamel was famous for – as all the books they had scoured through via candlelight gave them no indication as to where to find Flamel. They had not asked the librarian, a woman with a pointed face and possibly older than some of the books in the library, as they could have no just cause as to be looking for Flamel or risk Snape hearing what they were up to. There was only one place left they had yet to look – the restricted section – books filled with darker magic than they were allowed to learn, some books holding truly gruesome details, that a signed permission slip from a teacher was needed to even browse the shelves in the section. Harry and Andy stood before the roped off section, as if hoping to see Flamel's name on the spine of one of the closer books, until Madam Pinch shooed them out of the library before they could work up an acceptable excuse.

Harry and Andy both left the library, standing before a suit of armour decked out in a wreath of holly as they waited only five minutes before Ron and Hermione left also before they headed down to lunch.

'You'll keep looking whilst we're away, won't you?' Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they walked down the grand marble staircase. 'And send us both owls if you find anything.'

'You could ask your Aunt and Uncle couldn't you, Andy?' Harry asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

'Not likely. If Andromeda thinks I'm up to anything she'll kill me.' Andy said as he ladeled out their lunch.

'What about asking your parents, Hermione?' Ron asked between mouthfuls. 'It would be safe to ask them if they know anything.'

'Very safe, as they're both dentists.' Said Hermione.

 *******HP*******

The scarlet steam engine was but fifteen minutes away from pulling up in King's Cross station. Andy packed away the remains of his chocolate frogs and Exploding Snap cards in his trunk, whilst Hermione didn't move from her position of her nose in a book, still desperate to find out who Flamel was. Andy was just as keen, but not keen enough to bury his face further in a book than they had already done for the remainder of the term. Neville sat besides Andy, as he told him about his family traditions at Christmas with his Grandmother and great Aunt and Uncles, who would put jinxes on one another as soon as one fell asleep.

'Sounds great Neville.' Andy said as he tried to pull his jacket down from the rack above their heads.

'What's Hermione looking for?' Neville asked quietly, but Hermione was so immersed in her book there was no chance of her hearing them speak. Andy was unsure, Neville may have witnessed Fluffy's late night wake up call, but they had all agreed to keep the notion of Nicolas Flamel far from others.

'Oh, you know Hermione, Neville...she just can't wait to start her holiday homework.'

The piston's whistled and the breaks were turned on as the train slowly came to a halt. Only once people began running up and down the passageway did Hermione stop reading and place her pile of books back into her trunk. Andy helped her bring it off the rack and the three made their way out onto the crowded platform as students met up with their families.

'There's my gran!' Neville cried before waving goodbye to them and hurrying over to a formal looking woman with a large red handbag and a stuffed vulture upon her hat.

'See you're parent's anywhere?' Andy asked Hermione who soon spotted Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Andy turned to look for the Tonks family, but Hermione dragged him over to meet her parents. He was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who asked about their first term at Hogwarts and Hermione was only happy to tell them about their time there, describing the library more than anything.

'Got to go, have a nice holiday Hermione!' Andy called as he heaved his trunk towards where Ted, Andromeda and Dora could be seen.

'You too!' Hermione called after him as he reached his own family.

'Andy!' Andromeda swooped down on him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

''Meda, you're crushing to the poor kid.' Ted chuckled as Andy was able to breathe once again.

'Wotcha Andy!' Dora said happily as their small family hugged together for a few minutes on the platform.

'Did you have a good first term? Ted asked, but before Andy could even begin to describe his time at Hogwarts, the four of them fell silent, as Andromeda looked ready to faint at the sight of a blonde woman stiffly making her way over to them, though it seemed to pain her emotionally to do so. Behind her, a man with silver blond hair stood, and beside him...Draco Malfoy.

'What did you do? Did you curse their kid or something?' Dora asked in awe as Andromeda's sister came towards them. Ted lightly pushed the two of them behind him as Mrs. Malfoy came to a halt before them, the rest of platform nine and three quarters passing them by.

'Andromeda.' She said, just as stiffly as she looked.

'Narcissa.' Andromeda replied coolly, as if talking to a sister who disowned you years ago happened on a regular basis. Narcissa Malfoy's cold eyes travelled over all of them before landing on Andy, who was peeing around Ted's form with Dora, who's bubblegum pink hair seemed to displease Narcissa Malfoy.

'This must be...our dear cousin's son, I see.' She said, addressing Andromeda as if the rest of them weren't even there. Andy noticed she seemed to refuse to look in Ted's direction, as if her pure-blood status made him and other Muggle-borns invisible to her.

'Yes...you've met him before.' Andromeda said, again, coolly, as Andy remembered the look on Malfoy family's face after he had literally ran into them during their trip to Diagon Alley.

'Yes...I remember. Let's not be frank here. I wish for the boy to connect further with his family. It do him no good to be cooped up by you. He needs to know who he is.' Andy felt his jaw close to dropping.

'Not happening!' Andy exclaimed until Ted shushed him.

He had heard about the rest of his father's family – a bunch of pure-blood maniacs, who believed as if to be a Black was the highest honour to behold. He wanted nothing to do with them – the Malfoy's were enough to be related to, he didn't want to meet more who would try to drill it into his head that Muggles and Muggle-borns were beneath him. He may be pure blood, as his mother being from Wizarding ancestry also, who had died during the last war, but it did not mean he wished to be like them. He knew where he came from, and he didn't like it, but he didn't let it affect his views on the world.

'You would do well, boy, to learn of your heritage.' Narcissa addressed him head on, as if Ted were not half blocking him from view.

'I don't care! The answer is no!' Narcissa raised her eyebrow, before turning and skulking back towards her husband and son. Draco sent a scathing look at Andy, who was only too happy to return the look before the three left the platform. Andy was sure there was a ringing in his ears as he gripped onto Andromeda's hand, Ted holding his trunk, as he side-along apparated back to their home, nestled between moors, quiet and peaceful, the nearest Muggle village just visible a few miles over the hills.

'Dora, go help him unpack.' Ted said and the pair heaved the trunk up the stairs to where his room was, just how he left it – old books and clothes over the floor, his broomstick in the corner besides his wardrobe, posters of the Weird Sisters and the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch team plastered the room, the window open to reveal their snow covered garden.

'What do you reckon that was all about?' Andy asked as Dora levitated the trunk to land on his bed. Clearly Ted had sent them up here for him and Andromeda to talk about the events, so they should as well.

'I don't know, I haven't been home much lately, they've been giving us more tests than Hogwarts ever did, but Dad told me another relative had turned up here – no, not the Malfoy's, but another Black – all about you. They seem to want to talk to you now, despite not wanting anything to do with you before.'

'It's crazy!' Andy exclaimed as he dumped his cauldron in the back of his wardrobe.

'I know, Andy, but something is going on, but I don't know what.' They both sat on his bed in silence for a while, no sound coming from downstairs, as Andromeda probably cast some spell on the living room door to stop them eavesdropping as they sometimes did. To lighten the mood, Dora asked him of his time at Hogwarts and he soon went into detail of their time there, from Harry becoming the youngest Seeker in a century, to the encounter with Fluffy.

'Seriously? A three headed dog? Whoa, wonder what it could be guarding.' Dora said, as the sound of a closing door reached their ears, as if to say they could come downstairs.

'Yeah...say, you don't know anyone called Nicolas Flamel, do you?' He asked on a whim, knowing that Dora wouldn't let the name slip around Ted or Andromeda.

'No sorry, only Nicolas I know was in Hufflepuff with me and nearly blew up the dungeon's in NEWT potions. I've never seen Snape so livid, or Filch look ready to quit.'

For the rest of the holiday's, there was no mention of Narcissa Malfoy's meeting on the platform, instead they busied themselves with decorating the house. Andy helped Ted bring in a fir tree, him and Dora placing most of the ordainments on each other rather than the tree, wraps of tinsel around their bodies. He travelled into the Muggle village with Andromeda as she purchased a large turkey for Christmas dinner, and played several matches of deadly Quidditch, their brooms so frozen that they were forbidden to play once he had nearly broken his leg twice after falling off the broom due to the cold, only surviving due to the thick snow acting like a cushion.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. As if they were still small children, both Andy and Dora burst into Ted and Andromeda's room at the first sign of light, bouncing on the bed before racing downstairs to steal the best candy canes off the tree.

'Nice! Thanks Dad!' Dora exclaimed as she unwrapped some new dragon hide gloves.

'Very thoughtful, Andy.' Andromeda said with a smile as she tore off the badly wrapped paper to reveal some candles that smelt of different Bertie Botts when lit. He just hoped he hadn't ordered the one's that would smell of sprouts or liver. He smiled at her sheepishly as he unwrapped a Ballycastle Bat's Chaser helmet from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Christmas day went smoothly enough – they were unbanned from playing Quidditch and had a match of boys v. girls. Andromeda and Dora crushed Andy and Ted in seconds. Ted blaming it on the cold, rather than admitting Andy kept loosing sight of their Quaffle due to his helmet slipping and covering his eyes. Dinner was a mixture of turkey, flaming puddings nearly burning the house down and half a dozen Christmas crackers which let off cannon-like blasts and released confetti everywhere. Andy gained a new biting yo-yo and a sombrero from his cracker.

They were soon all passed on the sofa, the wireless playing Andromeda's favourite songs by Celestina Warbeck as they all sipped hot chocolate, the fire crackling merrily against the dark outside beneath a mantelpiece filled with Christmas cards. As Andy thought about the Christmas Harry and Ron would be having up at Hogwarts with the festive looking Great Hall, there was a persistent tapping at the living room window. They all looked up to see a soaked grey owl with dark eyes that did not look friendly at all.

Ted opened the window and the owl zoomed in, sitting atop the back of an armchair, shaking it's feathers, water spraying everywhere, the letter held in it's beak was mildly soaked, and something about the grey parchment told Andy it didn't contain Christmas greetings. Ted took the letter before the owl swooped out of the room and back into the night as he unfolded the parchment.

'Ted?' Andromeda asked as her husband stood there shaking as he read the letter, though it didn't seem to be from fear, no, he seemed to be shaking with anger, something Andy had never seen the man do before. He handed the letter to Andromeda, who went positively pale as she read the words.

'Who's it from? Not Uncle Corbeck is it?' Dora asked as she stood up in a move to read the letter, but Andromeda kept a tight hold of it. Her dark eye scanned the room, before landing on Andy. They seemed to begin to fill with tears before she hastily turned to the fire place and threw the letter into the burning flames. Andy stared at the orange flames as it ate the parchment for Christmas dinner.

'Who was it from?' He asked, though the look on both Andromeda and Ted's faces told him exactly who it was from. He didn't even know they could send letters from Azkaban, but there may have been no rule against it as most prisoner's were too mad to even know what a letter was any more.

He glimpsed the envelope, which had his name and the address of _Hogwarts, Great Hall_ on it, but the owl must have been re-directed. Had he sent other letters? Or had he believed if he sent it to Hogwarts then it wouldn't get burnt by Andromeda, as it was now? He didn't care either way, he looked away from the fireplace. Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and he looked back to the fireplace to see the last of the letter burning away into ashes. He would never read those words, he never would and he never wanted to. Nothing would change that.

 **Poor Andy :( thanks for reading folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to see some reviews before the next chapter, they help me out on here, so I know what you guys think so I know if it's any good. So please tell me what you think in reviews and I'll hopefully get the next chapte rup next week!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello! Update time! Woo! This story has over a thousand views! YAS! Thank you all :D thanks for all the views/follows/favs/reviews, they mean sooo much :)**

The holiday's seemed to move so slowly after both the incident with Narcissa Malfoy and the letter from Azkaban. Andy was relieved to soon be aboard the Hogwarts express, the train puffing as it travelled north. He barely listened to Hermione chatter away in their compartment on how she hoped Harry and Ron had found something out about Nicolas Flamel.

If he was honest, the whole idea of the mysterious Flamel and what was beneath the trap door had disappeared from his mind completely. His mind had been in turmoil, especially since yesterday, as he had dived down besides the fireplace to find his biting yo-yo to see a tiny fragment of unburned parchment in the grate. The ink had dripped but he could see the outline of curved scrawly handwriting. He couldn't make out the word, but just seeing something he had written was enough to make his stomach boil hotter than the fire the letter was burned in.

The train sped on. Andy may have been gazing out of the window, but he paid no attention to the scenery, nor did he turn his head when the lady with the food trolley reached their compartment. All he could think about was the letter. He had stayed awake most nights after Christmas, trying to convince himself to forget it ever happened, but he simply couldn't.

Hogwarts was still covered in snow when they finally reached the station, to be carried up icy slopes by horseless carriages towards the looming castle. He seemed to be in a daze the whole time, barely noticing the passage or time, otherwise he'd remember reaching the common room. He snapped out of his daze to find himself in a squashy armchair besides the roaring fire. He blinked as he was sure he saw a letter burning in the flames, but it only seemed to be a scrunched up potion's essay.

'That was really dangerous! What if Filch had caught you?' Hermione was scolding Harry and Ron, who sat opposite.

'What did I miss?' Andy mumbled, his eyes bleary.

'Blimey, Andy.' Ron said. 'If they didn't roam about the place, I'd say you'd seen a ghost.'

'Something like that.' He muttered to himself before he turned to Harry who explained about a mirror he had found whilst wandering the castle at night.

'You saw your parents?' He asked in amazement. Harry nodded eagerly, before it set on the boy's face that he'd never see them in the mirror again.

'Though it is a shame you never found out anything on Flamel, though.' Hermione said wistfully.

'Yeah...such a shame…' Andy spoke softly. He wondered what a mirror like that could hold for him. His heart's desire. He didn't know what that could be...but a sinking feeling in his stomach told him he should want to see something, or rather someone, but since the arrival of that wretched letter, he had little time to think of anything else. He blurred his way through the first few lesson's once term began, only poking his beetle in Transfiguration with his wand until it caught alight and nearly blowing up the dungeons in potion's as he blocked out all sounds of Malfoy's taunts and Snape's sneer's before he added the wrong ingredient. Snape had never had a better chance to bully him ever.

It was becoming tiring also due to using their breaks to skim through books in hopes of crossing Nicolas Flamel's name off. But so far they had found nothing in their ten minute breaks between lessons. Harry had even less time due to Quidditch practise. It wasn't until one gloomy weekend at the start of term was Andy snapped out of his trance. Nothing seemed to have worked so far. Again, Hermione had sussed out it had something to do with the man behind bars, but what had happened they didn't know as he had barely spoken upon their arrival back at Hogwarts.

The only thing more horrifying to the eleven-year-old's mind was the idea of Snape referring a Quidditch match.

'You're joking!' Andy exclaimed.

'Don't play.' Said Hermione at once, looking up from the chess match she and Ron had been having whilst Andy sat dazed in an armchair again.

'Say you're ill.' said Ron.

'Pretend to break your leg.' Suggested Hermione.

'I'll break it really for you,' offered Andy, able to push the thought of the letter as far away from his mind as he could.

'I can't,' said Harry, who slouched into an armchair. 'There's no reserve Seeker. If I back out then Gryffindor can't play at all.' As he said that, the portrait hold opened and Neville bounced in, much to the entertainment of other Gryffindor's, as his legs seemed glued together. As everyone fell about laughing, Hermione waved her wand and Neville's legs sprang apart.

'What happened?' She asked, leading him over to their place besides the fire.

'Malfoy.' Neville said glumly. 'I met him outside the library. He said he'd been waiting to test this jinx for awhile.'

'You should go see Professor McGonagall, Neville.' Andy offered as he crouched down besides Ron who re-set his chess board for them.

Neville shook his head anxiously.

'I don't want more trouble,' he said nervously.

'You've got to stand up to him Neville!' said Ron. 'He's used to walking all over people, but that doesn't mean for you to lie down in front of him and let him! Whoops, sorry Andy.' Ron's knight shattered Andy's pawn into a million pieces.

'There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor.' Neville sniffed. 'Malfoy already did that.' Andy felt a surge of hate aimed at Malfoy. The next time he saw him on the staircase it would take great difficulty not to push the slimy Slytherin over the edge of the banister. Harry pulled a chocolate frog out of his robes and handed it to Neville.

'You're worth ten of Malfoy,' He said. 'The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor. And where's Malfoy, in stinking Slytherin, that's where.' Neville's face seemed to brighten up at this.

'Thanks Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them don't you?' Neville handed Harry the chocolate frog card, bid them goodnight and climbed up the staircase to the boys dormitories. Andy turned back to the chess game with Ron, only for him to be shocked to the core as Harry let out a cry of joy.

'I've found him.' He whispered. 'I found Flamel.' He held up the card of Dumbledore and read from the back of the card. 'I told you I'd read his name somewhere, listen to this: 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood, _and his work in alchemy with his friend Nicolas Flamel!'_

Andy dropped his chess piece with a shatter.

'Way to go Harry.' He said, patting Harry on the back and happy he didn't have to keep searching the library top to bottom.

Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet, as if receiving an electric shock as she bolted up to the girls dormitories, to return minutes later with a thick leather bound book.

'I never thought to look in here!' she whispered excitedly. 'I got this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'

Andy glanced at the large book before sharing a horrified look with Ron.

'That's _light_ reading?' He asked, horrified, before Hermione shushed him as she flicked through the pages.

'I knew it! I knew it!' She said.

'Are we allowed to speak yet?' Ron asked, grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

'Nicolas Flamel,' she read in a whisper, _'is the only know maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'_ She looked up, as if expecting them to have the same amazed reaction as she did. Far from.

'The _what?_ ' Andy asked, not understanding any more than Harry or Ron.

'Oh honestly, don't any of you three read? Look – read that, there.' The three of them leaned in and read over the short paragraph of Flamel's work on the Philosopher's Stone. Once it looked like the three boys had finished reading, they saw Hermione look gleeful again.

'See?' She said. 'The dog must be guarding Flamel's work! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts.

'Six hundred and sixty-five,' Andy muttered. 'His birthday cakes must have more fire power than a dragon!' Ron snickered.

'A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!' said Harry. 'No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!'

'No wonder he isn't in any recent books, he's hardly recent!' Andy said.

The following morning, Harry, Andy and Ron spent their Defence Against the Dark Arts class talking about what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one, whilst Hermione took down the notes on treating werewolf bites.

'I'd buy every ticket to the next Quidditch World cup.' Andy said dreamily as he idly drew himself on a broomstick on the edge of his parchment, blocking our Professor Quirrel's stuttering voice.

'I'm going to play.' Harry said suddenly, reminding Andy of the upcoming Quidditch match...with Snape as the referee. 'If I don't, all the Slytherins will just think I'm too scared to face Snape...I'll show them.'

'Your funeral.'

'Thanks Andy.' Harry rolled his eyes as Andy grinned.

 *******HP*******

As the match grew nearer and nearer, there was certainly a difference in Snape. No he had not decided to become nice and hand out chocolate frogs during potions, no he was as vindictive as ever, but where ever the four Gryffindor's went, they kept running into Snape. They had discussed it one day over their cauldron's if it was possible that Snape knew that they knew it was the Philosopher's Stone beneath Fluffy's giant paws.

'Black!' Snape's cold voice snapped them out of their conversation. Andy looked up to see Snape stirring a ladle in his potion. It was a simple potion to cure stomach sickness, but Andy hadn't paid attention at all to the instructions on the blackboard as he and Harry had discussed what Snape's next move to get the Stone could be.

'What is this supposed to be?' Snape sneered as he dropped the ladle back in the cauldron, displeased. The Slytherin's behind him sniggered loudly. Malfoy sent a cool smirk from across the classroom.

'Uh…' Andy's voice caught in his throat as he tried to remember the right name of the potion they were making.

'This is a worse attempt than Longbottom's -.' Neville, who was in front, let out a small whimper as Snape mentioned him – 'it is completely useless and an utter failure.' With a flick of his wand, the cauldron emptied itself. It looked like another zero for the day. Andy watched as Snape gave him a sinister sneer.

'Since you clearly can't follow instructions properly, perhaps staying here during the match tomorrow will give you a chance to familiarise yourself with the right ingredients in here.'

The Slytherin's snickered louder at the look of horror on the four Gryffindor's faces.

'But sir-!' Snape cut him short.

'I said you're not going to the match, Black. I am the teacher, and you will do as I say. Whilst your classmates enjoy the game, you can remain here for your insolence.' Snape smirked at him before moving away from their table like an overgrown bat towards the Slytherin side of the room.

'You've got to be joking!' Andy exclaimed to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The next afternoon, as the whole school travelled towards the match, Andy had already bid Harry a good luck before heading back down the dungeons, to where Snape had set him the task of cleaning out the old jars of pickled-things he'd rather not know the name of. The dungeon classroom was completely empty and silent, save for the far off chatter of students on the floor above heading to the match. He gulped nervously as he thought of Harry out on a broom before Snape, who probably wouldn't hesitate to curse him off his Nimbus.

Andy turned to begin his work when he realised Snape's desk was unattended. Interesting. Maybe he could be useful here and see if Snape had left any hints as to his next move to get the Stone. As if he might appear at any time, Andy kept his eye on the door as he reached Snape's desk. Some draws were sealed with magic, as if Snape knew he would attempt to shuffle through. The only draw which he could get into held nothing but spare pieces of parchment and quills. He shuffled through just to be sure when he came across an old newspaper. He dropped the paper in horror as he saw the moving photograph of a screaming man with dark hair and eyes, as if he were screaming up at Andy himself.

The headline read: _'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand man sent to Azkaban after downfall.'_

Andy stared at the photo on the cover of the old paper for half a second more before cramming it back in the draw with a loud thud and stormed off, tempted to curse Snape's seat and break every jar lining the wall, but knowing it would get him nothing other than another detention, Andy set about cleaning out the pickled substances.

But the photo of a screaming Sirius Black was now permanently burnt behind his eyes.

'I don't care if I go to Azkaban myself, I'll poison Snape if it's the last thing I do.' Andy muttered to himself as he cleaned another jar. Snape _must_ have known he'd try and go through those draws, so he left the old paper in the only open one for him to find. And he couldn't confront the Professor – even if he was brave enough – about it as it would be admitting he had gone through the desk.

He spent the next best part of an hour, wondering how the match was going as he cleaned out the sticky substances, crossing his fingers in hope that Snape hadn't tried to curse Harry off his broom again.

Soon, despite the thickness of the dungeon walls, Andy was sure he heard a loud cheer, as if someone had finally caught the Snitch. Ridding himself of the thoughts of the paper in Snape's desk draw, Andy cleaned the last jar before running from the dungeon, not caring to clean up after himself. So what if Snape gave him another detention. He raced up the stone steps, his school robes whipping behind him as he raced outside, down the slope as people were leaving the stadium, all chatting excitedly. Going by the bright and cheerful looks of his classmates, Gryffindor had won the match. Cheered by this thought, Andy looked through the crowds for any sign of Hermione, Ron or Harry, but all he saw was Neville being taken up to the hospital Wing, out cold on a stretched but Madam Pomfrey shaking her head as she went by.

Andy could see Hermione or Ron anywhere so he continued down towards the pitch and met the Gryffindor team as they left the changing rooms. He had inside and found Harry folding up his Quidditch robes. He noticed Andy and smiled brightly.

'Hey, you escaped then.' He laughed. 'We won! Snape didn't even try anything, though he wasn't too happy about it. How was the detention.'

'I…' Andy hesitated. He felt he should tell Harry about the paper. He was his close friend, if he could tell Harry, Ron or Hermione about it, then he couldn't tell anyone. 'I...found...something.' Harry shouldered his Nimbus as he listened to Andy explain what he had found as he looked for clues in Snape's desk.

'You think he left that there deliberately?' Harry said, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the vile potions master.

'Yeah, he knew I'd probably snoop. He probably thought if I saw that then I'd run.' Harry placed his free arm around Andy's shoulder.

'Don't worry about it okay?' Harry said as he patted his friends back. 'We'll stop him. That was a low blow.'

'Tell me about it.' Andy muttered. They left the changing room and began to head up the slope towards the broom shed, everyone else having already gone. Harry explained the match in detail, both young Gryffindor's happy that their house was finally in the lead for the Cup. They discussed Snape's behaviour during his role as referee, but as they did, they noticed a cloaked figure head towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

'Who do you reckon that is?' Andy asked, though the look they shared told each other they suspected the same person. Instead of storing the Nimbus in the shed along side the the other brooms, Harry mounted the broom and allowed Andy to climb on the back as the pair set of lightly towards the direction they had seen Snape disappear.

'What do you reckon he's up to?' Andy whispered, but Harry never replied as they silently flew through the tree's stopping high within the branches to look down to see Snape in a shadowy clearing...but he wasn't alone. Professor Quirrel was there too. Despite the dark not letting them see Quirrel's face, they could tell he was more of a nervous wreck than ever as he was stuttering more than ever.

'...d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…' Quirrel stuttered violently. Andy privately thought he'd be just as nervous if he was alone all the way out here with only Snape.

'Oh, I thought we'd keep this private,' said Snape, his voice icier than normal. 'Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all.' Harry leaned forward on the broom and Andy clutched his shoulders as he too leaned in to hear better. They could almost hear Quirrel sweat with nerves. The man was muttering something, but Snape interrupted him.

'Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?

'B-b-but Severus, I-'

'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel,' said Snape in such a menacing tone Andy felt the hairs on his arms stick up. Snape took one step forwards and Quirrel looked ready to faint.

'I-I don't know what you-'

'You know perfectly well what I mean.' Snape said slowly. An owl hooted loudly somewhere in the tree's, and Harry backed the broom up as Snape's head turned to look through the branches at the coming night sky. The owl blocked some of Snape's words, but Andy just heard Snape say, '-your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting.'

'B-but I d-d-don't-'

'Very well,' Snape cut in and Quirrel gulped loudly. 'We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.'

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but the two Gryffindor's could see Quirrel standing quite still, as if petrified.

They backed away from the clearing as quietly as they could and once the broom was stored in the shed, they both ran as fast as they could up towards the castle.

'If Snape gets to Quirrel, it's all over.' Andy said as he panted, running up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

'We've got until Snape breaks under the pressure. Hopefully he'll hold on.' Harry said breathlessly as they searched for Ron and Hermione.

'Harry, are you kidding?' Andy asked, coming to a halt, running his hand through his black hair in fear. 'At this rate with Quirrel, Snape will have the stone by the end of the week!'

 **Thanks to all for reading this far :D if you liked this chapter then please tell me in a review. The next chapter will hopefully be up by next week, so until then, so long and goodnight!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Sup my fellow witches and wizards! Time for a new chapter! Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews from the last chapter and others. It's great to know what you guys think and how much better this story is going than my last OC Harry Potter story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

Andy didn't think it was possible, but Professor Quirrel seemed to be stronger than he looked. Weeks pasted since the overheard conversation between Professor's Quirrel and Snape, yet Quirrel didn't seem to have broken just yet. Quirrel certainly ha become paler, thinner and was stuttering more than ever, but he wasn't giving anything away just yet.

Whenever the group of four passed the third floor corridor, they would stick their ears to the door and peer through the key hole to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. And with Snape sweeping around the school in his usual bad temper, and his usual loathing aimed at Harry and Andy reassured them that the stone was safe. For now. They were doing what they could to boost Quirrel's self esteem, Harry giving the teacher encouraging smiles in the corridor, and Ron was telling anyone off for laughing at Quirrel's stutter.

Despite the danger the school seemed to be in from Snape's aim to get the stone, Hermione had still thought it smart to begin drawing up revision time-tables for each of them. She was colour-coding all her notes and scolding them to do the same when sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Andy preferred to play with his biting yo-yo.

'Hermione, the exams are ages away.' Ron said.

'Ten weeks. That's not that far. It's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'

'Well last time I checked we weren't over six hundred – ow!' Andy dropped the yo-yo as the fangs sniggered at him.

'What are you revising for anyways?' Ron said. 'You already know it all.' Andy sucked the blood from his bleeding finger.

'What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year. They're very important, I should have started a month ago…'

Unfortunately for Andy, Ron and Harry, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled homework piece after homework piece on top of their heads. The Easter holidays weren't nearly as relaxing as Andy wanted them to be. Instead of enjoying the sunshine outside besides the lake, Hermione had them cooped up inside the library, reciting the twelve uses of dragons blood in their ears or practising wand movements.

Andy slumped his head in his book and felt like never moving again. 'This is impossible to remember.' He groaned to himself, trying to remember over a hundred Goblin warriors for History of Magic. He remained still, his face on the blotchy pages until he heard Harry call out Hagrid's name and looked up to the see the giant of a man squeezed between shelves in the library. Hagrid looked nervous, and very out of place in the library, as he tried to hide something behind his back.

'Jus' lookin'.' He said in a shifty voice, grabbing all their attention at once. Andy's work on Goblin Wars fell to the floor, forgotten. 'An' what're you lot up to?' He said, looking suddenly suspicious. 'Not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?'

'Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,' Ron said, clearly impressed with their work. 'And we know what the dog is guarding, too – it's a Philosopher's Sto-'

 _'Shhh!'_ Hagrid hushed them loudly, glancing a nervous eye about the library. 'Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'

'It's good you're here, Hagrid.' Andy said, lowering his voice when the Gamekeeper shushed him again. 'We wanted to ask you a few things about the Stone.'

'Yeah, like what else is guarding it-'

 _'SHHH!'_ said Hagrid, again. 'Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don't go rabbitin' on about it, students ain't meant to know about it, yeh know. They'll think I told yeh-'

'See you later then.' Harry said and Hagrid shuffled sideways to get out from between the shelves and left the library.

'Looks like we might get some answers then.' Andy said hopefully, retrieving his work from the floor and starting a game of hangman on the parchment with Harry.

'What was he hiding behind his back?' Hermione asked thoughtfully and Ron went off in search of the section Hagrid had been hiding, returning several moments later with a stack of books, all holding the same topic.

 _'Dragons.'_ Ron whispered, dropping some books in front of them. 'Hagrid was looking up stuff on dragons! Look at these.' He passed the books around them, titles such as _Dragon Species of Great_ _Britain_ _and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keepers Guide.'_

'What is he doing? Looking for a friend for Fluffy or something?' Andy asked as he placed _From Flames_ _to Fortune_ to one side.

'Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me the first time I ever met him,' said Harry.

'But it's against our laws,' said Ron. 'Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame a dragon. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild one's in Romania.'

'But there aren't wild dragon's in _Britain_.' said Harry. 'Are there?'

'Oh yeah, there's a few.' Andy said. 'The Common Welsh Green and some Hebridean Blacks, all up in the mountains or deep country side. They're pretty difficult to miss once you figure out where they are. Ministry has a hard time with all the memory charms they got to place on Muggles who stumble into them and nearly get barbecued.'

'So what on earth's Hagrid up to?' asked Hermione.

 *******HP*******

They knocked on the wooden door to Hagrid's hut an hour later. Before Hagrid opened the door, they couldn't see inside as for some strange reason all the curtains were drawn, despite the sun still burning bright in the sky.

Hagrid called, 'Who is it?' before he unlocked the door and let them in, shutting the door just as quick. The hut was boiling hot and the fire in the grate burning dangerously bright. Hagrid poured them some tea, and offered them some stoat sandwiches which they politely refused.

'So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'.' He said, placing the tea pot on the table. Fang wandered over and placed his head in the same usual spot on Andy's knee's, who happily scratched the dog behind the ears.

'Yes,' said Harry. There was no point in beating around the bush about it. 'We were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Philosopher's Stone, apart from Fluffy.'

Hagrid frowned at him.

'O' course I can't.' He said. 'Number one, I don't know me self. Number two, yeh already know too much. The Stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I suppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.'

'We nearly became his midnight snack.' Andy mumbled to Hermione, who rolled her eyes but smiled, as he patted Fang's head. Hagrid didn't seem to hear this.

'Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know _everything_ that goes on around here.' said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. 'We had only wondered who had done the guarding really,' Hermione went on. 'We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.'

Hagrid's chest swelled at the last part and Andy felt his jaw drop as he looked at Hermione.

'Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt to tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me..then some o' teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall -.' Hagrid ticked them off on his fingers as he went. 'There's Quirrel too – and Professor Dumbledore himself. Who have I forgotten? Oh yeah, Professor Snape.'

Andy nearly dropped his teacup.

 _'Snape?'_

'Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it.' The four Gryffindor's shared a look. It made sense that other teachers had made enchantments to protect the Stone. Snape must have figured out all the other teachers works, but was struggling with Quirrel's.

'You're the only one who know how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?' Harry asked anxiously. 'And you won't tell anyone else, even the teachers.'

'Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.

'Well that's a relief.' Ron muttered to the others.

'Can we open a window, Hagrid?' Hermione asked. 'It's boiling in here.'

'Can't, sorry.' Hagrid said, anxiously looking towards the fire place, where Andy saw a large black egg was resting in the fire, the flames all over the shell and steam rising from it rapidly.

'I think your dinner has overcooked a bit there, Hagrid.' Andy said.

'Hagrid – what is that?' Harry asked. But they all could tell already what it was. Hagrid hadn't been the in the library looking up dragons for a bit of light reading.

'That? Um…' said Hagrid, fiddling with his beard nervously. 'That's – er…'

'Where did you get it, Hagrid?' Ron asked as he crouched down besides the fire, looking at the egg in awe. 'They're supposed to be really rare.'

'Won it.' Hagrid said. 'Las' night. I was down the village havin' a few drinks and got in to a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quiet glad to be rid of it, ter be honest.'

'But what are you going to do when it hatches?' Hermione asked nervously as Harry and Andy crouched beside s the fire the get a closer look. Hagrid showed them some of the books he had taken out of the library and began telling them in detail on the proper way to take care of a baby dragon.

'Um Hagrid. You are aware you live in a _wooden house_ , right?' Hermione asked, but Hagrid didn't seem to hear as he went on about the dragons and stoked the fire.

Now with Hagrid housing an illegal dragon's egg and their upcoming exams, thy had even more to worry about. Hagrid was sending them regular updates on the egg via owls.

'Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life,' Ron said wistfully between the piles of extra homework they had been given as revision. Hermione had even begun making them all time-tables. Andy was sure he wasn't going to make it to the end of this year sane. One breakfast a week later, Hedwig landed at their table with a note reading _'It's hatching._ '. Ron had suggested they skip Herbology to head to Hagrid's early, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

'Come on Hermione,' Ron had said. 'How often in our lives are we going to see a live dragon hatch?'

'We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble.' She scolded them. 'and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to get when someone find out what he's doing -'

'Shut up!' Harry hissed as Malfoy stopped dead a few feet away from them. Andy wondered if head had heard, the smirk on Malfoy's face making him uncomfortable. Andy gripped his wand in case of an emergency Bat Bogey Hex. Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and hissed at each other in whispered as they went about their work, until Hermione agreed for them to visit Hagrid during their morning break. Once the sound of the bell began, they all dropped their trowels and dashed down the to small hut on the edge of the forest. Hagrid was standing outside, beaming and red faced.

'It's nearly out.' He ushered them inside the boiling innards of the cabin. The egg was on the table and huge chunks of the shell were littered about, something dark could be seen moving inside as the shell rattled. They all drew their chairs up towards the egg and watched keenly. All at once there was a funny scraping noise and the rest of the egg split open. The baby Norwegian Ridgeback flopped onto the table.

It wasn't very pretty, Andy thought. It somewhat resembled a crumpled black umbrella. It's spiny black wings were longer than expected and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns and big bulging orange eyes.

Andy had never seen anything as weird in his life. But Hagrid looked as if he'd never seen anything as beautiful in his entire life. The dragon sneezed and a few sparks came out of it's nose. Harry and Andy backed their chairs up a few inches. 'Isn't he beautiful?' Hagrid murmured, reaching out to stroke the dragon's head, who snapped at him showing sharp fangs. 'Bless him he knows his mummy!'

'Hagrid,' said Hermione. 'How fast exactly do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?' Hagrid went to answer but before he could all the colour drained from his face – he leap to the window in a flash.

'What's the matter?

'Someone was lookin' through a gap in the curtains – its a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school.' Harry bolted to the door and looked out. There was no mistaking who it was. Draco Malfoy had seen the dragon.

'We're dead.' Andy whispered as Malfoy disappeared from view. In the next few days, as they helped Hagrid take care of his new found family member, Malfoy strutted around the castle with a smile which made them all feel uncomfortable.

'Just let him go,' Harry had said one day. 'Just set him free.'

'I can't.' Hagrid said. 'He's too little. He'd die.' They looked at the dragon. It had grown nearly three times it's size in just under a week. Smoke was always leaving it's nostrils and it was becoming more vicious. Hagrid had neglected his gamekeeping duties to take care of the dragon, which he had christened Norbert. Empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers littered the floor of his cabin.

'He really knows me now, watch.' Hagrid cooed the dragon with it's given name.

'He's lost his marbles.' Ron muttered to them as Norbert nearly set Hagrid's beard alight. As Harry tried to tell Hagrid that Malfoy would soon spill the beans, Andy watched the dragon, wondering if Hagrid really could be the first to tame a dragon.

'I-I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't just dump him, I can't.' Hagrid went all misty eyed and Hermione patted his back reassuringly, as Harry turned to Ron.

'Charlie.' He said.

'You're loosing it to now,' Ron said. 'I'm Ron, remember?'

'No – Charlie – your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and put him back in the wild!'

'Brilliant!' Ron said. 'How about it Hagrid?' In the end Hagrid agreed and it was decided they would send a letter to Charlie to take Norbert away, and not soon enough in Andy's mind, as during Harry talking about Charlie Weasley, he had reached out a hand to slowly pet Norbert, before letting out a high scream, holding his hand.

'He bit me!' Andy cried, showing his throbbing hand to Harry, Ron and Hermione, the puncture wounds huge. Hagrid said he must have provoked him, before tickling Norbert under the chin, the dragon nearly setting fire to the whole cabin at the same time. Andy had tried to live with his pained hand for a few days, until it had turned a foul green. Soon Ron suffered a bite also and Hermione had said they should visit Madam Pomfrey in case of infection.

'She'll know it's a dragon bite, I bet you.' Andy said, but once his puncture wound began oozing a yellow pus, Harry and Hermione pushed the both of them in the direction of the hospital wing and left them both there. They needed to plan it out properly if they wanted to get rid of Norbert and the risk of Malfoy telling everyone. Thankfully Charlie had written back to them and was happy to take the dragon far, far away from Hogwarts. Andy had suggested throwing a party in the common room in celebration, but something told them Hagrid would most certainly not be up to celebrating Norbert leaving.

'What on earth happened to you both?' Madam Pomfrey said once Hermione and Harry bullied the pair into visiting the hospital wing. Both of them had a deep bite on their right hands, Andy's slightly further along than Ron's, who's seemed to be deeper.

'Um…we got bit by a dog?' Andy suggested meekly, as Madam Pomfrey bustled about with potions and dabbing them on bandages for them.

'A dog?' She asked, raising and eyebrow.

'It was a big dog. Really big.' Ron offered.

'Alright Weasley, Black, over there. You're both spending the night.' The nurse didn't seem to buy their story, but at least she didn't push it as she wrapped up their hands and ordered them to sit on a couple of the hospital wing's beds as as went in search of some other medicines. Soon their hands had swelled up and letting off a terrible odour. Were the fangs poisonous?

To make matters worse, they had a visitor. When Madam Pomfrey had told them, they expected Harry, Hermione or even Hagrid, but it wasn't. It was Malfoy. The pale faced boy had a good laugh at the pair of them.

'Wonder what they would do to your pal Hagrid if I told them what really bit you both.' He smiled maliciously at them both. Andy made a move to sit up but Malfoy held up his hand.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you Black. Either of you try anything and I'll go straight to Professor Snape.' Malfoy grinned as all the colour left their faces. If Malfoy told Dumbledore then at least Hagrid might get a fair hearing, but if Malfoy told Snape, then he would make it his mission to get Hagrid sacked and all of them expelled.

'You wouldn't like to get Hagrid sacked, would you?' Malfoy asked with a smirk. 'You'd get expelled too, ending up like your wretched father, Black.' Ron was grinding his teeth and Andy felt sick to the stomach.

'Visitation time is up.' Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled over with two goblets of purple potion for them both.

'Okay...I just needed to borrow a book.' Malfoy snatched Ron's copy of _A History of Magic_ out of his bag and left the hospital wing.

'One of these days, I'll get him.' Andy grumbled once the nurse was happy they'd taken their potion and left them alone to rest. As soon as the final class bell rang, Harry and Hermione came to the hospital wing to see how they were. The potions were working, but their hands both felt awful.

'It's like my whole arm is going to fall off.' Ron said dramatically.

'If it does at least you can throw it at Malfoy,' Andy offered and Ron grinned. 'He was in here today, had a right laugh at us, threatened to tell her what really bit us.'

'We told her it was a dog, don't think she bought it though –' Ron said. '- I shouldn't have hit Malfoy at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this. It's all my fault.' Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down as Andy fiddled with he bandage around his swollen hand.

'It'll be over by midnight on Saturday,' said Hermione, but this didn't calm Ron down at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt right up and began to sweat.

'What is it?' Andy asked.

'Midnight on Saturday!' He said in a hoarse voice. 'Oh no – oh no – I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert.' Andy felt himself break into a violent sweat, but before any of them could say anything, Madam Pomfrey came over that moment and made Harry and Hermione leave, saying Andy and Ron needed rest. They were to stay in the hospital wing over night and tomorrow night – which was Saturday. On statutory morning, Harry and Hermione returned and mentioned the smug look Malfoy had been giving them all day, but had said nothing. They left shortly after dinner to visit Hagrid before night fell.

Ron snores filled the hospital wing, but Andy was sitting up in bed, reading a copy of _Which Broomstick_ by candle light when, through the open doors of the hospital wing, Andy saw Malfoy being dragged in the direction of the dungeons by a very angry looking Professor McGonagall in a tartan dressing gown. Andy caught Malfoy's eye and gave the boy an evil smirk and a cheery wave, knowing with no doubt that Malfoy would get detention for wandering the castle at night. He just hoped Harry and Hermione stayed covered by the invisibility cloak.

He extinguished the candle and was engulfed in darkness, before falling asleep, the worry of Norbert the Dragon all but gone save for the throbbing bite on his hand. All was left to worry about was if Quirrel would cave in and let Snape gain the Stone guarded beneath the stone floors of the castle.

 **BOOM! Chapter ten done already! I can't believe how far this story has gone already! Heck, maybe soon I'll be drafting up the beginning of Chamber of Secrets! Hope you all enjoyed it and if you did then please take a moment to review for me so I know you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! Scouts honour!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hi guys! Sorry for a bit of a delay on this chapter, but it's here now! Okay, so this chapter is a lot shorter than the other's I normally post, but I think it's turned out pretty okay. The next one will be better and longer, this one is a little centred on Andy and his 'family dispute' as I call it. So, thanks to everyone for the reviews, reads and fav/follows, they mean a lot.**

 **So let's go ahead and read a new chapter! Hope you all like it!**

Morning came and Madam Pomfrey checked over their hands before letting them leave the hospital wing, still looking doubtful as Ron said they'd stay away from stray dogs. At least she hadn't asked any more questions.

'Hope Norbert got away without any problems.' Andy said as the pair of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Charlie's great with animals.' Ron said. 'Norbert probably got first class luxury travel. Hope Harry and Hermione got back alright.'

'Yeah, I saw McGonagall drag Malfoy past the hospital wing last night, looks like he'd tried to grass them up but she didn't buy it.' The two were in good spirits as they followed the sound of students chattering and the smell of bacon, happily imagining Malfoy suffering in detention. That is, they were happy until they found a cluster of confused Gryffindor's around the great glass hourglasses which held the House points.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked as the two pushed their way through the crowd, to see all the points in the Gryffindor glass had been greatly deducted. They were in last place. A hundred and fifty points down. What had happened?

'How'd we loose all those points?' Andy asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Slytherin were in first place.

'Your friend Potter,' A grinning Slytherin said as he passed. 'Tell him I said thanks!' Ron and Andy shared a feared look and turned to head up the stairs to the common room to find Harry and Hermione, but they didn't need to go far as Harry was coming down the stairs then, a depressed look on his face.

'We got caught.' He said quietly as they both burst out with a hundred questions each. 'We left the cloak up in the Astronomy tower. All day people pointed and stared at Harry more than ever, not bothering to lower their voices any more. The Slytherins were the opposite, unusually cheerful and shouted to Harry across the Great Hall regularly with phrases such as 'Thanks Potter, we owe you one!' Except the Slytherins, the entire school hated Harry for the points. Only Ron and Andy stuck by his side, as Hermione tried to lower her attention in the school, never sticking her hand up to answer questions in class any more.

'Don't worry about it Harry,' Andy said during Charms one day. 'Dora was famous in this place for losing points. Hufflepuff never won since she enjoyed pretending to be the teachers and give all the Slytherins detentions for fun.'

'Exactly,' Ron said. 'Fred and George are always loosing points for Gryffindor.'

'Bet none of your relatives lost a hundred and fifty in one night.' Neither of them could come up with an answer for him after that and just worked on their spell to make things change colour.

Harry had become so withdrawn that he had even asked Oliver Wood if he could resign from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood hadn't taken it well, saying they wouldn't get the points back if Harry left the team, but the rest of the team simply referred to him as 'The Seeker'. Fred and George slowly changed their attitude once Andy began to threaten them with a Bat Bogey Hex if they didn't treat Harry right. They had only laughed when Ron threatened them, so Andy took it upon himself. He didn't talk to the rest of the team, as they would squash him flat in a second if he had a go at them.

The four Gryffindors tried to distance themselves, keeping away from most the school as they stayed late in the library until closing time, Andy not even complaining about the location once, as they simply studied for their tests. All the revision seemed to keep Harry and Hermione off their misery so they worked extra hard to memorise the right ingredients for potions, learnt incantations off by heart and memorised dates to memory for History of Magic.

The four of them agreed not to get involved in anything that didn't concern them, but it was put to the test one day in the middle of the week as Harry and Andy left the library for a break from studying when they heard whimpering from inside a classroom. Maybe it was Neville, as he was an easy target for bulling from everyone lately as he also got caught out of bed.

But as they got closer they heard a voice, and it didn't belong to Neville. It was Professor Quirrel.

'No-no-not again, please –'

It sounded as if he was being threatened, and by something much worse than a Bat Bogey Hex. The two shared a look before moving closer to the door.

'All right – all right –.' He sobbed. A second later, the door opened and the two boys scurried behind a suit of armour as Professor Quirrel stumbled outside, straightening his turban. The man was pale and looked like he could faint at any moment. He moved out of sight and they were sure he hadn't even seen them. They peered through the door into the classroom and found it empty.

'Do you suppose…' Andy trailed off, looking at Harry. '...it was who we think it was?' Harry didn't answer. There was another door at the end of the classroom, ajar. Andy made a move to go investigate when Harry clutched his school robes. They had, after all, promised not to meddle any more. But they did run back to the library in fear.

In the library, Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. The two told them what they'd just heard.

'Snape's done it!' said Ron. 'If Quirrel's told him how to get past his Ant-Dark spell-'

'There's still Fluffy, thought.' Said Hermione.

'Maybe Snape could have found out how to get past without Hagrid, you, throw a stick or something?' Andy said nervously.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'There's got to be a book in here on that sort of thing somewhere. So what do we do now, Harry?' The adventure was growing in all of them, and they didn't want to dampen it down. Before Harry could answer, Hermione as the voice of reason answered.

'Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try something ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure.'

'Hermione,' Andy spoke quietly to avoid the gaze of the librarian. 'We've got no proof! Nothing! Snape will just say we're overreacting and Dumbledore will do nothing, then Snape will get what he wants!'

'He's right,' Harry said. 'It's no secret we hate Snape, they'll think we just want him sacked. And we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. We're going to do nothing.' Hermione bought it but Ron clearly didn't.

'Of we just did a bit of poking about -'

'No.' Harry said flatly. 'We've done enough.' Harry started his work. Andy couldn't help but feel that if they just let Snape get the Stone then there would be nothing left to loose. He didn't bother with his own Astronomy work, instead he sunk his head into his arms and sighed.

 *******HP*******

A few days later, Harry's mood didn't improve as notes were delivered to him, Hermione and Neville concerning their detention later that evening. At eleven o'clock the three bid Ron and Andy goodbye as they went to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall for their detention. The two left behind were met to revise, but couldn't bring themselves to do it. Instead, the pair spent their night, half in worry over their friends – Filch was notorious for the worst types of detention – but the other half was spent watching Fred and George joke around and play Exploding Snape, before Ron fell asleep besides the fire as they waited for the others to return.

Andy sat against an armchair, watching the fire burn as ran his hands through his raven black hair, everything catching up on him in a moment of silence, as others had gone to bed. Now that he had a moment to think and wasn't worrying about the Stone, or baby dragons, or the upcoming exams, he felt everything rush through him. He pulled his bag up besides him and took out a piece of parchment and a quill, not wanting his thoughts to travel, so he wrote a letter home.

The common room was silent except for the scratching of his quill, the crackling fire and Ron's snores. It was quiet peaceful until the portrait hole slammed open and Neville, Harry and Hermione barged in. Neville went straight up the staircase to bed, white and shaking whilst Harry and Hermione moved over to where they sat. Harry shook Ron awake, who shouted something about a Quidditch fowl, before they began to explain their red faces and the look of fear in their eyes.

Ron started off groggy, before becoming wide eyed as Harry told him what had happened in the Forbidden Forest. Andy felt his heart freeze and drop out of the bottom of his stomach. Harry seemed incapable to sit down as he told them the story.

'Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort, -' Ron and Andy shuddered at the name, Harry ignoring it. '...and Voldemort's waiting in the forest...and all this time we thought Snape wanted the Stone for himself...'

'Stop saying the name!' Ron said in a terrified whisper, Hermione and Andy staying silent. Voldemort. The very name made him feel sick. The most infamous Dark Wizard of all time, gone thanks to Harry, but it didn't change the fact that his father had been working under the wizard. Sirius Black was said to be Voldemort's right hand man, second in command. The man had traded in his whole family to join the ranks. He had abandoned Andy in favour of Voldemort just before the man's downfall, and Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison. Andy had always wondered if his mother had known. He knew next to nothing of his mother, Cordelia Tugwood, expect that she had been in Gryffindor and the same year as Sirius. She had died when he was all but eight months old, as Andromeda had told him. But had she known what Sirius was? Was she one of them? He never asked questions if he could help it, but they were burnt into his skull forever.

His family had been under Voldemort's thumb, and Andy wondered, if his father had raised him, would he be a follower himself?

'Andy?' He snapped out of his train wreck of a mind to see Hermione looking at him curiously. Harry and Ron had stopped talking and were now on their way up the staircase, leaving the pair of them alone. 'Are you okay?'

'Um, yeah, thanks' Hermione, it's just...you know...that little family dispute I have.' He said in a high voice with a smile, clearly fake but Hermione smiled knowingly.

'Don't worry, we're going to sort all this out.' She said and the tow bid each other goodnight, Andy watching as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory, before he headed up the stairs to the boys. Neville, Dean and Seamus were all dead to the world. Ron was climbing into bed and Harry was holding his invisibility cloak. Andy didn't want any time to ponder it as he climbed into his own bed and pulled the drapes shut tight. Once he was sure there was no way anyone could see him, his hand delved under his pillow and pulled out a small photograph. It had lived under his pillow since his first night of the two Gryffindor seventh years. The girl blonde and the boy ruggedly good looking. He found his own features in their faces, before he grasped the photo tightly and tore it in half.

The halves fell under his bed and out of sight.

He had no family other than the Tonks'. Voldemort had seen to that. And he wasn't going to let him steal the rest of his family. He changed into his pyjamas, climbed under the sheets and blew out his candle.

 **So yeah, that was chapter eleven. This story had officially gone farther than Donnie Black did and I'm so happy about that right now. I've had a much more positive response on this story so I'm assuming you guys enjoy it. Please take a minute to review if you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon! Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't let the Muggles got you down!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Sup guys! It's chapter time! Thanks to 'Guest' for the last couple of reviews and the recent favourites/follows :D hope you like this next one.**

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

Despite the constant fear of Voldemort rising back to power and bursting through the school's front doors, Andy still somehow managed to keep his head cool as he sat the exams which would entitle him to return for second year. It was only the reassuring growls of Fluffy behind the locked door and Hermione constantly pressuring him to revise that mainly made him focus elsewhere.

Summer was approaching and they all nearly boiled alive in the sweltering heat as they sat through several written papers, with special quills which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. Andy had felt morally insulted when Professor McGonagall had handed the quills out, but once he had sat one paper, the temptation to cheat in History of Magic was near impossible to resist. How was he to remember every Goblin in the 1752 uprising in England? Maybe McGonagall had been right to give them those quills.

Aside from written papers, they also had practical exams. Professor Flitwick called them in one at a time to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a table. Andy's went smoothly enough until the pineapple decided it wanted to tap-dance on the tiny Professor's head instead. Thankfully Flitwick had seemed to take it in good humour. Professor McGonagall watched them all attempt to turn a mouse into a snuff box, with points added on how pretty the snuff box was. It had gone well until it had let out a few frightened squeaks. By far, the worst practical exam had been Potions. Snape leered over like a bat out of hell as they tried to make a Forgetfulness potion. Andy was certain the hooked-nose teacher must have already slipped some of this potion in his morning pumpkin juice as he nearly blew the classroom up twice – though it was safe to say Neville had been worse off, sweating more than ever in Snape's presence.

All the way through the exams, if Andy cast his eyes to the left he saw Harry clutching his head a few times, the pain in his scar supposedly worse since their detention in the Forest. Andy had tried to cast a Headache relief spell, but Hermione pointed out the spell he was about to use would instead make Harry hairless, something he really didn't want. Though Harry seemed to try to block the pains out with all the revision they were doing.

Their last exam to take was History of Magic and Andy had turned to a last resort – Fred and George Weasley. Ten minutes before the exam he had been asking them for advice on how to get around the Anti-Cheating spell, something they had never managed themselves, when Snape had appeared at the head of the corridor.

'Oh dear.' Fred mumbled as Snape made his way over, standing before them, peering down at them from bottomless black eyes that held nothing but resentment when he looked at Andy.

'Shouldn't you be in an exam, Black? My my my, were not discussing what I think over here, are we?' Snape looked like he was warming up to the moment he must have only dreamed of – getting him expelled. But Andy was saved as Professor Sprout bustled past and told Professor Snape she'd make sure he got to his exam. She gave her colleague a cheery smile, before shooing Fred and George off and escorting Andy towards the Great Hall. She had seemed to take a liking to him with being Dora's cousin – thankfully Dora's terrible ability to follow rules hadn't given her an opinion of him straight away.

'Where were you?' Ron asked as they queued up outside the Hall. 'Nothing?'

'No, I'm going to fail this exam and get kicked out – I'm doomed.' Andy rubbed his eyes before the doors opened. Hermione, who was standing behind him, dropped a bundle of notes and her history book in her bag before giving him a wane smile. They all found their seats and picked up their quills. Andy twirled his around in his fingers as he thought about the question in front of him. An hour and a half later, their papers were collected and that was it – they were finally free. Their rolled up parchment flew through the air and everyone cheered. Despite knowing he'd done terrible in the exam, Andy cheered with the rest as they all ran from the hall and enjoyed the sunshine outdoors.

The four of them walked across the grass, Andy loosening his tie as Hermione talked about the paper.

'That was far easier than I thought it would be,' said Hermione. They followed everyone else down the grassy banking towards the edge of the lake. They sat beneath the shade of a large beech tree, enjoying their freedom. They had a week until they found out how badly they had done. Andy pulled his outer robe and jumper off and lay across the grass with his eyes shut, savouring the sound of the lake lapping at the edges, feeling the wind run through his black hair and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. All they needed now was some iced pumpkin juice and maybe a broom to skim across the lake.

'No more revision,' Ron sighed happily as he stretched out on the grass besides Andy and Harry as Hermione looked over her exam questions, but clearly happy also now that they were over. Andy opened his pale blue eyes and saw Harry rubbing his scar as he sat up on the grass next to him.

'Scar bothering you again?' He asked as he squinted in the sunlight, the stress of the exams gone.

'Yeah, it keeps burning.' Harry groaned as he held a hand to his head.

'Go to Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione suggested as she finally put her questions away.

'I'm not ill,' said Harry. 'I think its a warning...it means danger is coming.' Ron lay back on the grass, too hot to worry about such things. Hermione gave a wry smile before submerging in a book. Andy leaned up on his elbows and watched Harry scratch the scar.

'The Stone's safe for as long as Dumbledore's here and I don't see him leaving any time soon. But if it takes your mind off it you could go get me a drink.' Andy grinned as Harry gave him a friendly shove. Harry looked a little less stressed, but something clearly was still bugging him. Andy left him to it for a few minutes until Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

'What's wrong now?' Ron asked sleepily.

'I've just thought of something,' said Harry. His face had drained of all colour 'We've got to go and see Hagrid _now_.' Harry began to charge up the banking and they followed. Andy blearily opened his eyes and called after them to wait up, leaving his jumper and robe on the grass.

'What's up?' He asked as he trailed behind.

'Don't you think it's a bit odd,' said Harry. 'That what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and some stranger turns up who just so happens to have an egg in his pocket? Lucky they found Hagrid. Why didn't I see it before?' It was like a lantern lit in all their heads – it was odd someone would be carrying an egg when dragon breeding was against Wizarding law.

They raced up the grassy slope up towards Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest, where the giant man was seated outside in the sunshine, sitting in a large armchair, shelling peas into a large bowl with Fang by his side.

'Hullo,' he said brightly. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'

Andy grinned and nodded at the idea of a cold pumpkin juice, but Harry cut him off.

'No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you played cards with look like?'

'Dunno,' Hagrid said carelessly. 'he wouldn't take his cloak off.' The four of them exchanged fearsome looks. 'It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face.'

Andy sunk to his knees besides Fang, petting the dog, as he looked up at Hagrid.

'What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'

'Mighta come up,' said Hagrid as he scrunched his face trying to remember. 'Yeah...he asked me what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...he asked about the sorta creatures I look after...so I told him and an' I said what I'd always wanted was a dragon...an' then….I can' remember, he kept buying me drinks...let's see,' Hagrid scratched his bushy beard. 'yeah, he said he had a dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he said he had to make sure I could handle it..so I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…'

'He was interested in Fluffy?' Hermione asked breathlessly – it was what they feared.

'Well – yeah how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him Fluffy's a piece o' cake of yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he falls straight to sleep-'

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

'I shouldn'ta told yeh that!' he blurted out. 'Forget I said it! Where yeh goin-'

The four turned and ran from the hut towards the castle entrance.

'This is bad. This is bad. This is really bad.' Andy mumbled to Ron as they sped into the shade of the castle – by the looks of things they were going to find Professor Dumbledore. But they had no clue as to where the Headmaster's study was. None of them had ever been sent to see him and it was not as if there was a sign pointing the way.

'We just have to –' Harry began before he was cut off by a sharp voice.

'What are you four doing inside?' It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

'We want to see Professor Dumbledore,' Hermione said rather bravely.

'See Professor Dumbledore?' McGonagall repeated as though this was a rather fishy thing to do. 'Why?'

Andy gulped loudly and they all shared a look.

'It's...kind of a secret…' Andy trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his head, wishing he hadn't said anything as McGonagall's piercing look found him.

'Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. And flew off for London at once.' Andy felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

'He's gone?' said Harry frantically. _'Now?'_

'Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he had many demands on his time –'

'But this is important, Professor!' Said Ron, who clammed up instantly.

'Something more important than the Ministry of Magic?' McGonagall said, her nostrils flaring dangerously.

'Look,' said Harry, taking a daring risk. 'Professor – its about the Philosopher's Stone –'

Professor McGonagall certainly hadn't been expecting that. Andy watched wide eyed as she dropped the books she was holding, but she seemed not to notice.

'How do you know –?' she spluttered.

'Professor I think – _I know_ – that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore.' Harry tried to reason with her, but McGonagall was having none of it. She almost spelled it out for them – the Stone was supposedly safe and they were not to mention anything about it, before she collected her books and marched off. Once McGonagall was out of sight, they turned to each other.

'Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's got everything he needs.' Harry said.

'I bet he sent the letter to Dumbledore! It's not really from the Ministry at all! They'll get one hell of a shock –' Andy was cut off by Hermione gasping. He spun around on the spot to see Snape standing behind them, a twisted smile on his face that made Andy recoiled.

'Good afternoon.' he said smoothly, and for the second time in less than an hour, Andy felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. They four of them stared up at the teacher.

'You shouldn't be inside on a day like this,' he said with that same twisted smile.

'We were –' Harry began, without any idea as to what he was going to say.

'You want to be more careful,' Snape said silkily. 'Hanging around like this, people will think your...up to something.' Snape looked down his great hooked nose and gave a twisted smile to Andy, who stared back with just as much resentment. 'And Gryffindor can't afford to lose any-more points, can it?' Andy saw Harry flush at the memory, and the young boy found himself holding back a growl that would make him sound like a demented wolf. As if Snape had heard the growl anyways, he cast one look over Andy before saying:

'Five points for scruffiness, Black.' Snape gave another twisted smile and they turned to head outside. 'Be warned Potter – any more night-time wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled. The same goes to you, Black. Good day to you.' And like that, Snape strode off in the opposite direction to them. They wandered back outside and sat on the stone steps before the front door. Harry turned to the others.

'Here's what we've got to do,' he whispered urgently as if Snape was still lurking about. 'Two of us follow Snape, keep an eye on him – wait outside the staff room. Hermione you'd better do that, Andy can go with you.

'Why me?' Hermione frowned.

'Isn't it obvious,' said Ron. 'You can pretend to be waiting for Flitwick, you know.' He put on a high voice to imitate her. 'Oh professor, I'm worried I got question fourteen b wrong…' Andy sniggered loudly at his voice until Hermione gave him a swat around the head, but she agreed to follow Snape.

'You and Ron going to wait outside the third floor corridor?' Andy asked as he rubbed where Hermione had hit him. Harry nodded and, checking the cast was clear first, they crept back inside. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs and headed for the third floor corridor, whilst Andy and Hermione walked towards the staff room on the second. McGonagall was standing not far off so they hid behind a suit of armour until she had moved on.

'Has she gone?' Hermione whispered, biting her lip.

'Yeah. I think so, c'mon.' They stepped quickly and quietly down the corridor, before coming to a halt outside the staffroom. They leaned against the opposite wall and tried to look casual.

'How do we even know he's in there?' Andy asked, but all Hermione could do was shrug. They stood stationary for around ten minutes, Hermione talking furiously about the exam before anyone came out of the staffroom. The door opened and Snape strode out. He froze when he spotted the pair of them. He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'What did I tell you mere moments ago, Black?'

'Go outside, _sir._ ' Andy held back the remarks building in his head. Oh how he would love to push Snape out of the window that was behind him. See if he really was a bat and could fly.

'Clearly you can't follow instructions properly, Black. That's a further five points from Gryffindor. Dear me, Gryffindor isn't doing so well is it?'

'Please sir,' Hermione said timidly, but standing between the two. 'We're waiting for Professor Flitwick...I'm really worried about my exam…' Snape seemed to hold the urge to roll his eyes before sighing.

'Very well Miss Granger, I will get him for you.' The colour drained from both their faces. Maybe they should have stayed a distance away and followed Snape instead of being seen. Snape came out of the staff room again, this time accompanied by tiny Professor Flitwick, who was beaming away. Snape turned on his hell and strode down the corridor, leaving them both with Professor Flitwick, who they didn't really need to see, but Hermione made a convincing performance.

'Don't worry my dear,' Flitwick said as Hermione pretended to come close to tears. 'You did very well, let me tell you…'

'Catch up with you in a bit, 'Mione. Bathroom.' Andy said and charged off before Flitwick could notice him. He ran down the corridor Snape had just walked down. He kept close to the walls and hid inside a disused classroom as Peeves floated towards him, cackling away. Once Peeves was gone he kept running, not sure if he would find Snape again, only he did. As he turned a corner in a mad sprint did he collide with someone. And it wasn't Peeves. Heck, Filch would have been more of a blessing, but not Snape. The man's pale placid hand stretched out and grasped the shoulder of his shirt, and for a moment Andy truly though the man was going to curse him into a million pieces.

 _'I already told you, Black.'_ Snape nearly snarled. Andy felt all his little bravery wash away. He'd never seen Snape look so livid. 'If you want to go the same way as your arrogant father, then so be it.' He sneered. 'Like father, like son. He too meddled in things he should have, thinking he could parade around the castle.' Snape's face twisted into a smile, as if he could read Andy's mind as all his nightmares of Sirius Black filtered through his head at once. 'And look where that landed him. _He cared more for the Dark Lord than he did you.'_

Snape let go of his school shirt and strode off again, leaving a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of Andy's feeling, as if someone had pulled out his heart, ripped it up and stuffed back inside his chest. He momentarily closed his eyes in the deserted corridor and saw the screaming face on that old newspaper. The face screamed silently at him until his eyes opened.

He wasn't going to become like Sirius Black. He would stop Snape, he would stop Voldemort rising back to power. He clenched his fists tightly. His father fell, but he wouldn't.

'Andy?' Hermione appeared by his side.

'Lost him, sorry.' He muttered, staring off in the direction Snape had gone.

'it doesn't matter. Come on, we better find Harry and Ron. Are you okay?' She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

'...Yeah...just making a promise. We're not going to let Snape get the Stone. I'll die trying if I have to. I've already lost people to You-Know-Who. He isn't coming back.' He said and they both strode in the direction of the third floor corridor.

 **There we go – anther chapter done! I've made Snape a fair bit of a douche in this, but I never liked him anyways...so please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing and I'll hopefully have a new one up by next week. I can't believe how far it's gone or the amazing responses I've been getting. I hope to begin posting the beginning of Chamber of Secrets by Christmas. See you all next time, and don't forget to review!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 13! Still cant believe how far this has come! Thanks for all the new follows and favourites, as well as the reviews on the other chapters. Hope you like this one, and if you do don't be afraid to R &R!**

 **Chapter 13**

Later that night they sat quietly in the furthest corner of Gryffindor tower. Most of the Gryffindor's still refused to talk to Harry or Hermione, so they were left undisturbed, just the way the four wanted. Tonight was the night – they were going to go through the trapdoor in just a few hours. Hagrid had let slip how to get past Fluffy, so now Hermione was flicking through her notes for use against any of the protective charms they would come across.

Andy stared into the blazing fire as he flicked small rolled up balls of parchment into the flames. Snape's words were stirring in his head and didn't want to shift. It was true – that he already knew, but he wasn't going to let Snape get away with saying it to his face. Harry and Ron didn't speak, the only sounds were relaxed chatter of other Gryffindor's, Hermione flicking through her notes and the crackle of the fire. Soon people began to head up the stairs to bed.

'Better get the cloak.' Ron yawned as Lee Jordan finally headed up to bed. Harry ran up to their dormitory and returned several seconds later with the cloak bundled in his hands, as well as the wooden flute Hagrid had given Harry for Christmas.

'We'd better check it covers all of us,' Andy said as he stretched and yawned. 'Last thing we want is Filch or Peeves seeing -'

'What are you doing?' A timid voice said from the other side of the room and they all turned to see Neville behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad who'd tried to make a break for it again.

'Nothing, Neville, nothing.' Harry said, hastily hiding the cloak from sight. Neville peered at their guilty faces.

'You're going out again.' He said.

'No, no, no,' said Hermione. 'No, we're not.'

'How about you go to bed, Neville?'Andy said, trying not to bite his nails in nerves. They were wasting time. Snape may have even lulled Fluffy to sleep by now.

'You can't go out,' said Neville, 'you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.

'You don't understand,' Harry said. 'This is important-'

But Neville wasn't having it. He rushed to the portrait hole and blocked their exit. 'I won't let you.' he said. 'I'll-I'll fight you!' He held up his shaking fists.

'Neville!' Ron exploded. 'Get away from there and don't be an idiot-'

'Don't you call me an idiot!' Said Neville. Andy was actually impressed how hard he was trying to stand up to them. 'I don't think you should be breaking anymore rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!'

'But not us, Neville!' Andy said as Harry nudged Hermione, wanting her to do something.

'Go on! Hit me, I'm ready!' Neville said, his fists shaking and Hermione pulled out her wand.

'Neville,' she said. 'I'm really, really sorry about this – _Petrificus Totalus!'_ Neville went rigid, his arms snapping to his side, before he fell to the carpet before their feet, stiff as a board.

'What did you do to him?' Ron asked in awe as Hermione tuned Neville over.

'Full Body-Bind. Oh Neville, I'm so sorry.'

'Nice work Hermione.' Andy said nodding. They soon swooped the cloak across all four of them and they left Gryffindor tower in a square formation, moving quietly towards the third floor. Every shadow looked like Filch and every hiss of wind sounded like Peeves bearing down on them. They shuffled quickly and quietly towards the third floor and soon they were outside the door. There was no growling on the other side, and the door was slightly ajar. Harry shifted under cloak to look at them all.

'If you three want to go back, I won't blame you.' He said. 'Take he cloak, I won't need it now.'

'Are you mad?' Andy asked. 'Like we're letting you do this alone, Quaffle-head.'

'Don't be stupid.' Said Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement and they pulled off the cloak and moved towards the open door. The floorboards groaned beneath their feet as they silently tread into the room. Low rumbles met their ears as they looked up at Fluffy, who's three heads were fast asleep, snoring and grunting through their noses, which sniffed everywhere. A soft tinkering of music reached their ears.

'What's that down there?' Andy said in a hushed whisper, pointing towards the gigantic feet.

'Looks like a harp.' Ron said. 'Snape must have left it there.'

'He must wake up once it stops playing.' Harry said. He pulled out Hagrid's flute and began to play as the harp began to slow down. Fluffy's eyelids flickered, but soon rested peacefully once again as they moved towards the trapdoor, Harry still playing a mindless tune which was somehow relaxing to Fluffy. They stepped over a gigantic paw and Ron grabbed the hook of the trapdoor before it swung open to reveal a pitch black inside. It could be a meter jump, or miles.

'Want to go first, Hermione?' Ron asked.

'No thank you!' She said. Harry jestered he wanted to go first before he passed the flute to Hermione, who managed to make a much more delicate tone than Harry.

'Remind me not to let you become a musician.' Andy grinned as Harry swung his legs into the trapdoors dark depths before letting go and falling. They listened for any indication of how far down it was.

'It a soft landing! You can jump.' They heard Harry call up. Andy jestered for Ron to go next, who went pale before letting himself fall below the floor. Andy took the flute from Hermione, who jumped next. He let out an aimless whistle with the flute before Fluffy's eyes snapped open. He threw the flute through the trapdoor and jumped wildly as the vicious dog began to growl from all three jaws. He didn't know what the expect, but it felt like he had fallen for an age before he landed on something soft and squishy like a triple layer of soft blankets.

'What is this stuff?' Ron asked, to Andy's left. He couldn't see anything in the dark. He used his hands to feel around until he grasped what felt like a hand.

'Whoops. Sorry Hermione.' Andy said.

'We must be miles under the school.' She said.

'Maybe under the lake.' Harry suggested.

'Lucky this plant thing is here.' Ron said.

'Lucky! Look at the three of you!' A shadow shifted and under the light of the trapdoor Andy saw Hermione manage to jump out of the soft pit and stand against a damp wall. Something like vines had tried to grasp her as she jumped out. Andy looked down and saw several plant vines wrapped around his legs.

'Whoa!' He yelled as he tried to pull the plants from his legs, but they simply got tighter. How had he not felt them seconds ago? More slithered around his arms and jumper, holding onto him tightly, as if trying to squeeze the air from his lungs.

'Stop moving!' Hermione ordered them 'I know what it is – it's Devils Snare!'

'Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called!' Snarled Ron before a vine tried to wrap itself around his throat.

'Yeah, we can send it a Christmas card!' Andy shouted. 'Now help us get out of here!'

'Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' Hermione said frantically.

'When you're ready 'Mione!' Andy called before a vine slithered around his jaw and muted his words.

'I can't breathe!' Harry called to his left, and Andy felt the air leave his lungs also as the vines got tighter and tighter.

'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...it like the dark and the damp…' Hermione trailed off.

'So light a fire!'

'Yes-of course-but there no wood!' Hermione cried.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?' This helped greatly as Hermione realised and pulled out her wand, and the same little blue flame they had used to set fire to Snape ignited the tip of her wand, before it exploded, filling the cavern with light and warmth. The Devil's Snare retracted immediately and Andy rubbed his throat.

'Lucky you pay attention in Herbology,; Hermione.' Harry said as they climbed out of the pit and followed a stone corridor. It was silent save for the gentle drip of water on the walls. It was damp and cold and Andy was forced to pull on the sleeves of his knitted jumper to keep him warm as they approached the end of the corridor.

'Can you hear something?' Ron asked.

'Please don't be a dragon, please don't be a dragon.' Andy muttered under his breath. He could still feel where Norbert had bitten him. The last thing they needed was a fully grown dragon. They'd be smoked in seconds.

'There's light ahead – I can see something moving.' They reached the end of the passageway and found themselves in a brightly lit chamber, the air filled with small, brightly coloured, flying-

'-keys?' Andy asked in confusion as one fluttered past his head. It was an old looking key of silver. They all were at first look.

'They must be for the door over there.' Hermione pointed to a door at the other side of the chamber.

'So how do we-' Ron began until Harry pointed out several broomsticks on the side of the room. Hermione had sprinted to the door and was tapping it with her wand, shouting the same incantation _Alohomora_ , but the door seemed to stay locked.

'So which could it be?' Andy asked as he looked up. 'There must be hundreds up there.'

'We're looking for an old fashioned one,' Ron said. 'Like the handle.' They moved over to the broomsticks and mounted them before shooting into the air as if from a cannon. They flew amongst the keys, which darted and shot across the room faster than their brooms. It seemed impossible! Andy moved the broom around the flock and scoured – there was nothing! They were all moving too fast for him to even see them properly.

On the other side of the chamber, Harry called out to them. 'That one!' He pointed to one with blue wings, which moved pretty quickly. Ron tried to race after the key, but missed in an attempted grab and nearly crashed into the fall and fell off his broom. Andy and Harry chased after the key, trying to corner it to where Ron and Hermione were lower down. The key tried to turn but Andy blocked it and it gave Harry the chance he needed to clutch the key in his hands and the other three cheered loudly in the chamber as Harry dismounted his broom and slotted the key in the lock.

'Ready?' Harry asked as he turned the key in the lock. Once unlocked, the key left the door and flew off to rejoin the group. The next chamber was nearly as dark as the Devil's Snare and Andy clutched his throat should some killer plant try to grab at him from the walls again. They slowly moved into the centre of the room and suddenly the room burst with light, to show what looked like a giant chessboard stretched across the floor.

Behind them were the black chessmen, which were far taller than them. They moved slowly to the edges of the chessboard to see the white pieces across from them. There was a door on the far side of the room.

'Now what do we do?' Harry whispered, as if the faceless pieces could hear them. Andy suspected they may be able to.

'It's obvious, isn't it?' said Ron. 'We play ourselves across the room.' He moved up to a black knight, who sprang to life so suddenly Andy clutched the edge of Harry's jumper in fright.

'So we -er – have to join you to get across?' He asked ans the knight nodded silently.

'This wants thinking about...I suppose we've got to take the place of the three pieces missing...'Ron was thinking hard, even harder than he seemed to have done in the exams. 'Sorry, none of you are good at chess...so Harry, Andy, share that space for the bishop. Hermione, take the place of the castle.' They walked to their places silently as Ron moved to the place of the knight. Andy and Harry shared the space a few spaces away from Hermione that made them the bishop.

'Right then, who starts then, Ron?' Andy asked, but a white pawn on the opposite side of the board moved first. 'Oh, so white does.' He's never been good at chess in his life, so it seemed everything was riding on Ron's shoulders. Ron started to direct the black pieces. When their first pawn was obliterated into a thousand pieces. The white pieces showed no mercy, smashing each of their pieces brutally. They slowly made their way across the board, Ron shouted out places and pieces to which were to be met. Andy's blue eyes watched in fear when one of their pieces was removed, and in relief when they managed to claim a white piece.

'We're nearly there.' Ron muttered. 'Let me think...let me think.'

The three of them watched as he contemplated his next move. It also seemed as if the other black pieces and the white ones were holding their non-existent breath as they waited for Ron to decide.

'Yes...'he muttered. 'It's the only way...I've got to be taken.'

'NO!' The three of them bellowed.

'That's chess.' Ron snapped. 'You have to make sacrifices. I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you to checkmate the king, Harry, Andy.'

'But-!'

'Do you want to stop Snape or not?'

'But this isn't a game, Ron!' Andy shouted.

'Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!'

There was nothing else to be done. Ron moved forward one pace, the three of them holding their breath as he stood before the immobile queen. Then – she pounced. The queen struck Ron with her stone arm and he went flying, landing in a heap on the side of the chessboard, and not moving. He seemed to have been knocked out. They all wanted to rush over, but they were still playing, any sudden movements could jeopardise the game. Andy and Harry took a deep breath before moving to the front of the king.

'Checkmate.' They called together and the king removed his crown and threw it at their feet. They'd won. As the pieces returned to their original places, they rushed over to Ron's side.

'He'll be alright.' Harry said, but he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than them.

'What do you think is next?' Hermione asked, nodding to the door.

'One way to find out.' Andy said and they moved towards the door, glancing back at Ron once before opening the door. It was another chamber, but this one met them with a foul stench.

'Dear Merlin,' Andy coughed, holding his sleeve to his face. 'What is that-'

Their watering eyes found the slouched form of a troll, much bigger than the one they encountered on Halloween, lying motionless on the floor. It seemed to be out cold with a great bloody lump on it's head.

'Glad we didn't have to fight that one,' Harry whispered as they stepped over the troll. 'Come on I can't breathe in here.' They hurried to the next door and closed the smell of rotting troll pits in the room behind them. They stepped over the rooms threshold and a fire burst into light at once in the only other doorway the room held. The flames were black and looked like they would do more than burn you if you tried to cross the next threshold.

They were trapped.

All that they had was a long thin table with several different coloured bottles and a scroll of parchment.

'Look!' Said Hermione, who seized the parchment and read aloud for them:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _Firstly, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards, either is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in it's insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

'Who knew Snape was such a poet? An aching soul, yearning to be sent free.' Andy muttered under his breath with a grin, despite the circumstances.

 _'Brilliant.'_ Said Hermione. 'This isn't magic – it's logic! A simple puzzle. A lot of great wizards would be stuck here, they don't have an ounce of logic in them.

'But so will we, won't we?' Harry asked as Hermione inspected the bottles.

'Of course not, everything we need is on this piece of parchment right here.'

'But how do we know which one to drink?' Andy asked as he sniffed on bottle before Hermione put it back in it's right place.

'Give me a minute.' Hermione muttered as she consulted the parchment, moving around the table and moving some potions aside as she worked out the safe key.

After a minute, she said 'Got it – it's this one.' She held out the smallest bottle in the group. Harry took it from her hands and inspected it in the light.

'There's not a lot here, we'll be lucky if there's enough for one drink.' Harry said, biting his lip nervously.

'Which will get us back through the other door?' Andy asked and Hermione held up another rounded bottle.

'Both of you drink that – go to Ron – then get to the Owlery, send an owl to Dumbledore. Don't argue.'

'Harry, there's less in that one than the other.' Andy held up the potion in the rounded bottle and was right – there was enough for barely one. He turned and handed it to Hermione.

'You go, if you run into McGonagall or someone they're believe you a whole lot more if it was me. Take the brooms in the key room.'

Hermione took the bottle but looked deathly pale. 'But what if You-know-who is with Snape?' She asked. Harry and Andy shared a look.

'Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I.' Said Harry.

'There you go, Hermione.' said Andy. 'I'll use Harry as a shield, it should work.' He said with a grin but he felt his insides turn to ice at the idea of Lord Voldemort being in the next room, and he was going to face him.

Hermione looked up at them. 'You're great wizards, you know?' Andy snorted and Hermione frowned at him.

'Not as clever as you, Hermione.' Harry said.

'Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery – oh you two be careful!'

'You drink first.' Harry said and Hermione nodded. She finished the small dribble inside the vial and shuddered.

'It wasn't poison was it?' Andy asked, alarmed.

'No, but it's like ice.'

'Go!' Harry said and Hermione gave them one last scared look before heading back through the purple flames and door they had come from. Harry and Andy were left alone. They turned to face each other.

'This is it then.' Andy breathed heavily. 'You want to go first?' Harry nodded and took the smallest sip of the potion possible. It seemed to work as he shuddered for a second. Andy finished the potion and felt as if a burning ice cube had settled in his gut. They turned back to look at each other. They didn't know how long the potion would las t in their systems.

'Let's do this.' Harry said and held out his hand. Andy grasped it firmly and shook it.

'Together until the end, Potter.' Andy grinned and they stepped one after the other into the black flames. Andy could feel them up against his leg, but they didn't burn. They stepped into the dimly lit last chamber and the door sealed behind them, leaving them trapped. They didn't look at each other this time. Instead they slowly descended into the room, but it wasn't Snape, who they were expecting to find in the centre of the room.

It wasn't even Lord Voldemort.

 **Dun dun dun! You can all thank J.K for this horrible cliffhanger. It gave me chills the first time I read this in the books. So if you have a second please review on what you thought – constructive criticism is always welcome – and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello guys, I'm back! So here's the second to last chapter – I can't believe I've nearly finished this already! So thanks for all the responses to this story. I'll hopefully have the last chapter up before Christmas. And soon after Chamber of Secrets, I look forward to writing Prisoner of Azkaban, as I have many ideas for what Andy will go though during those chapters and Sirius's escape.**

 **Ridergal – to what you asked in your review, the idea of Neville, Andy, Harry and Hermione had never really crossed my mind, though I admit it would be an interesting twist.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _'Quirrell?'_ The name left Andy's mouth before he could stop himself, which earned a stamp on the foot from Harry. But it was no use. Quirrel turned to face them and he smiled. There was no sign of his usual twitch.

'Me.' Quirrel said calmly. 'I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. And you brought Black with you. This is rather quaint.' Quirrel smiled again. Andy felt as if he'd drunk bottle of the potion, as ice seemed to freeze his stomach. Quirrell held no sound of his stutter, which was unnerving.

'But I thought – Snape –' Harry stated as they both took one small step forward.

'Severus?' Quirrell laughed, cold and sharp. 'Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?'

Andy's breathing became laboured, as if all the air in the chamber had suddenly vanished. It was supposed to be Snape here! Not Quirrell! The very idea of the stuttering man was the person behind this whole scheme was absurd.

'But-but Snape tried to kill Harry!' Andy found himself shouting - maybe Quirrell and Snape were in it together?

Quirrell smiled and shook his head. 'Dear Black, no no no, I tried to kill Potter,' Quirrell's eyes swivelled to Harry, who looked dumbstruck. 'Your friend Miss Granger and young Mister Black here knocked into me when they rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. Another few seconds and I'd have managed to get you off that broom. It would have happened sooner if Snape hadn't been muttering his little counter curse.'

Andy thought back to the Quidditch match. He'd followed Hermione into the teacher's stand, but all he'd been focused on was seeing Snape going up in flames. He could barely picture the scenery, other than Harry on his buckling broomstick. Quirrell must have been up there and they hadn't even noticed him. It seemed his act really was apt. _'This can't be real.'_ Andy thought to himself. Snape, try to _help_ Harry?

'Snape was trying to _save_ me?' Harry asked, clearly not believing it anymore than Andy. The pair looked in each other's eyes – this was going too far.

'Of course,' Quirrell said coolly. 'Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight. You too Black, Potter brought you here so you can join him in the afterlife.'

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the pair of them, forcing them back to back, the ropes twisting and knotting themselves tightly. Not even the heavy erratic beating of their hearts would force the ropes to budge.

'The pair of you are too nosy to live. As are Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.' Then it clicked.

'You?' Andy said, squeezing his words out from beneath the ropes. 'It was you who let the troll in, not Peeves!'

Quirrell smiled again. 'Of course. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape – who already suspected me – went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat the pair of you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.'

Quirrell turned his back on them both to examine a curiously shaped object behind him. Andy caught sight of his own and Harry's reflection from a distance for a moment, before realizing it was a sort of large gold framed mirror.

'Now, wait quietly. I need to examine this interesting mirror.'

'Is that -?' Andy whispered to Harry.

'It is.' Harry muttered quietly. Harry and Ron had told him upon his return after the Christmas break – the Mirror of Erised. It apparently showed them their heart's desire. He had wondered what his could have been, but no was not the time to think that again. This must be Dumbledore's obstacle. The mirror would lead them to the Stone, but they couldn't let Quirrell examine it for long, otherwise he might figure it out. They needed time.

'Keep talking to him, keep him busy until -'

'I said quiet, Black!' Quirrell snapped around, snapping his fingers again. A new rope sprang out of thin air and coiled itself around his jaw, forcing his mouth shut until barely mumbles could be heard.

'This mirror is the key to fining the Stone,' Quirrell muttered as he turned back to the mirror and began tapping around the frame with his wand. 'Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back…'

Andy could say nothing, but he tried to nudge Harry into distracting Quirrell, but the ropes get tighter until neither of them could move. Thankfully, Harry seemed to get the message.

'I saw you and Snape in the Forest –' Harry blurted out.

'Yes,' said Quirrell idly, walking around the Mirror to look at it at the back. 'He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side.' Andy flinched as violently as the ropes would allow him at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Quirrell came back from around the mirror and stared hungrily at it.

'I see the Stone...I'm presenting it to my master...but where is it?' He hissed. Harry fidgeted besides Andy within the ropes.

'But Snape always seemed to hate me so much.' Harry said, causing Quirrell to turn again. 'Me and Andy, he always singled us out.'

'Oh, he does.' Quirrell said casually. 'heavens yes, he despises the pair of you. He was at Hogwarts with both of your father's, didn't you know?' Andy's blue eyes widened more than he though possible. He caught the sight of Harry in the far corner of his own eye.

'Yes, they loathed each other.' Quirrell said as his piercing gaze tuned upon Andy. 'I believe, your father played a rather nasty trick on poor Severus, Black. Which nearly resulted in his death. Started young, didn't he? I believe your father was in on it also, Potter. This lead to the resentment of each other, and later, both of you. The resemblance you both hold and the fact you are in the same year is almost uncanny. It's no mystery as to why Snape hates you both so.'

'But we heard you a few days ago,' Harry said as Quirrell seemed to freeze. 'You were sobbing – we thought Snape was threatening you…' Was Andy seeing things? He was sure he saw a spasm of fear flicker across Quirrell's face.

'Sometimes,' he said dryly, 'I find it difficult to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak -'

'You mean he was in the classroom with you?' Harry gasped.

'He is with me wherever I go,' said Quirrell quietly. 'I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me who wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it...since then I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.' Quirrell shivered suddenly as if a chill has swept across his body. 'He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me...decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…'

Quirrell's voice trailed away, before he cursed under his breath, turning back in fury towards the mirror.

'I don't understand...is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?' Quirrell was muttering to himself, and Andy felt himself moving. He looked to see Harry was edging to see himself in the mirror. How would that help? Harry tried edging over again, but didn't realise just how tight the ropes around their ankles were and the pair of them fell to the floor with a heavy flump, Andy hitting the stone ground, with Harry on his back, the pair still tied together. The rope sealing Andy's mouth shut didn't even budge. Quirrell ignored their disturbance as he watched the mirror.

'What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!' Quirrell pleaded with what seemed thin air, but the block of ice building in Andy's stomach told him it was more than thin air he was actually talking to. And, much to the pair's horror, a voice actually responded to Quirrell…

 _'Use the boys...use the boys…'_

Andy felt the hot tears pricking his eyes as he tried to turn to look up at Harry, but he could barely move.

Quirrell rounded on the both.

Yes...Black! Let's see if Potter bringing you here was of any use.' With a snap of his fingers, the ropes binding them together separated, before converging on Harry, leaving him upright as the ropes tied themselves around him alone. Andy looked between his friend and Quirrell as he pulled the other rope from around his mouth,

'Come here,' Quirrell repeated. Andy looked back at Harry in fear, who's green eyes also showed signs of terror. Andy slowly turned back to Quirrell and approached the mirror besides Quirrell. He had no idea what he was going to see. Would he see where the Stone was hidden? Or something entirely unrelated?

'Tell me,' Quirrell said as Andy stood before the glass. 'What do you see?' Andy felt his heart quicken as he turned to the glass, but at first all he saw was his won reflection, dirtied and bruised. But in the background, it seemed some figures were walking towards him. He looked behind him but saw no one other than Harry standing still. He looked back and the figures had gotten closer. They came to a halt besides him, and the last of his breath was stolen from inside his chest.

 _They were there._

They were inside the glass. They were looking right at him. They looked so really that he had to spin on the spot just to make sure they had really crept up on him. But there was no one behind him.

'What do you see?' Quirrell hissed, but Andy barely heard him.

His own reflection was grinning at him, and besides him...a tall blonde haired witch with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. She had an arm wrapped around him as she grinned down at his reflection. He focused intensely on her face, memorising every detail in which an old photograph seemed to have missed. His eyes soon travelled left to see _him._ He was standing there, as if proud, grinning foolishly with an arm around the shoulder's of Andy's mother and a hand resting in Andy's hair. For a second, he could have sworn he felt the warmth of their bodies nearby him, until he snatched his eyes away from the image as Quirrell came to stand before him.

'What did you see Black? Did you see the Stone? _Answer me!_ _'_ Andy felt the strength leave him. Quirrell snarled and pushed him away. He fell back to the ground in a cloud of dust, as if unable to move. The image was burning him behind his closed eyelids. He couldn't shake his face away. How was he in the mirror? Why did he see them? He never wanted to see them, not really, not ever. As e sat on the ground like a helpless child, Quirrell pulled Harry up to the mirror. Quirrell pestered Harry for the answer he seeked, but Harry supposedly saw Dumbledore handing him the House Cup. The idea of House points seemed rather frail now that -

Andy looked through bleary eyes to see Harry had gone deathly pale, and his hand was inching towards his pocket, slowly enough for Quirrell not to see. There seemed to be a sudden lump, like a jagged rock was -

Andy looked up to Harry with wide eyes in shock.

 _'The Stone is in his pocket? How the hell did it get there?'_ But going by the look on Harry's face, he didn't know either. This must have been Dumbledore.

Quirrell broke their silent conversation. 'Get out of the way.' He said. Andy slowly pulled himself to shaky feet and stood besides Harry. They had the Stone. Should they make a break for it? They couldn't hold Quirrell off for much longer. But before they could even move a step backwards, there was the cold voice again, echoing above their heads.

 _'He lies...he lies…'_

'Potter, come back here!' Quirrell shouted as the pair froze in their tracks. 'Tell me the truth! What did you just see?'

The high voice spoke again.

'Let me speak to him...face to face…

'Master you are not strong enough for this!'

'I have strength enough...for this…'

Quirrell slowly began to unwrap his turban before them. It was as if Devil's Snare was coiling itself around Andy's throat, as no air passed through, nearly blue in the face as Quirrell let the turban finally drape to the floor. His head seemed smaller without it. He turned on the spot, as to face away from them, but what the two boys saw nearly make them scream, if either of them could produce a noise.

Where should have been the bald curve of Quirrell's head, was a face. A real face. And the most terrifying face Andy had ever seen. Chalk white, with glowing red eyes and slits for nostrils, almost like a snake. Those fierce red eyes focused intensely on Harry.

 _'Lord Voldemort…'_ Andy's voice quivered, so silent it was nearly unheard.

'Harry Potter…' it whispered. 'See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour...I have a form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hears and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?'

As if connected, both Harry and Andy backed away slowly.

'Don't be a fool,' snarled the face. 'Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents...they died begging me for mercy.

'LIAR!' Harry bellowed, as if ready to charge and simply tackle the darkest wizard who ever lived. Andy rushed forth and held his friend back, as the face on the back of Quirrell's head grinned slyly.

'How touching…' it hissed. The glowing red eyes stared straight through them both. 'I always value bravery...yes, by, your parents were brave...I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone unless you want her to have died in vain!'

'Don't listen to it Harry!' Andy yelled within the chamber. Those blood red eyes slowly turned to look straight at Andy.

'More bravery, though rather stupid, Black. Much like your mother…she fought herself able to fight off my loyal servants as well as myself. She died like a filthy dog before my feet.'

What little ability to think clearly was gone from his mind. Everything seemed to fall into the pit of his stomach like a heavy weighing bricks. He clutched the edge of Harry's jumped to stop himself from swaying and falling to the ground.

'NEVER!' Harry bellowed, grabbing Andy's hand and charging towards the flame doorway. But Voldemort screamed _'SEIZE THEM!'_ , and next second, Quirrell flew through the air towards them. With a violent sweep they were wrenched apart as Quirrell went into attack. Andy was thrust down the solid stone steps with heavy force and he felt the world blacken around him. The last thing he saw was Quirrell baring down upon Harry besides the flame doorway as darkness seeped into his vision and unconsciousness claimed him.

 **BOOM! Another chapter done. If you liked it please take a second to review and tell me, it won't take long. I aim to have the last chapter up before or on the 25th, so keep an eye out. And I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Philosopher's Stone ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hey guys – first up I am so sorry with the delay in this chapter. I have tried to update but I've been unable due to a serious case of writers block for what to do one the final chapter. But now I think I've got it sorted. I hope so.**

 **SO if anyone is still reading this, I'm posting this chapter today and as a present for not updating in so long, I swear to post the first chapter of The Chamber of Secrets within the next few days. The 5** **th** **of February is my deadline for the first chapter so I PROMISE it will be up by then.**

 **But now, please enjoy the final chapter of The Philosopher's Stone.**

 **Chapter 15**

Andy woke to the sound of quiet voices nearby, talking in rushed whispers. His closed eyes were repeatedly assaulted by flashing lights and blurred images of a stone chamber, a mirror, and strangely Professor Quirrell. In a second it all came back to him and his eyes snapped open, before he squealed at the bright lights.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Andy!" A familiar voice said. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he blinked and saw the face of his cousin Dora, who was smiling brightly. Besides her were Andromeda and Ted, both of whom looked relived at seeing him awake. His ears rag and his head pounded as he pulled himself upright in a bed. It looked like he was in the Hospital Wing. He rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"Don't you remember?" Dora asked, helping herself to several Bertie Bott's beans that were on the table next to his bed.

"Bits of it." He mumbled.

"You stupid boy." He turned and saw Andromeda hide her face in her hands, Ted patting her back. "What were any of you thinking? What if you had died? What if you saw-" She cuts off her own words. But they all knew whom she met.

"I saw Voldemort." Andy said, not hiding the fear from his own voice at the name. Dora dropped her beans and Ted nearly slipped from his seat. Andromeda's head shot up, her face pale and eyes large.

"You saw..."

"Did he kill my mum?" Andy asked, not looking any of them in the eye. Sirius Black was one thing. But he knew next to nothing on his mother. What she did for a living, how she died. He didn't even know who her family was.

"Andy, I think you need to calm down, kid." Ted said, ruffling his hair.

"Did Voldemort kill my mother?" He asked, his voice louder. Down the bottom of the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey's head shot up from over a patient's bed and bustled over.

"Yes...he did." Ted said as Andromeda his her face again, groaning into her hands. Dora tried to quietly place the bean box to one side, but missed the table and beans fell over the floor.

"She was...she was in the Auror office. Not one officially. She started training later that others her age because she had you..." Ted started but stopped once Madame Pomfrey reached the bed.

"Good to see you're awake." The matron muttered to herself as she began prodding him and waving her wand in his eyes.

"This boy needs rest. Ten more minutes. Then I'll have to ask you to leave for his sake." The matron turned to leave.

"Wait – where's Harry? Is he okay?" Andy asked as he pulled himself up in bed.

"Mr. Potter is fine, he's over there," Madame Pomfrey pointed in the direction of the bed opposite. "But you stay in bed." Andy nodded and sat peacefully with his family for their remaining time here. Andromeda didn't continue with her story of his mother. But this summer he knew he would get all the information he could from them. He wanted to know everything they hadn't told him.

"Take it easy kid." Dora winked as they all stood up to leave. Ted and Andromeda gave him a hug, leaning over the bed.

"See you in a few days, Bludger." Ted grinned, a little light in his eyes gone as he gave Andy his old childhood nickname from whenever he ended up injured from something.

"We'll see you on the platform, okay?" Andromeda sighed as she gave him one last hug and Madame Pomfrey escorted them from the Hospital Wing. As the matron then went to her office, Andy threw back his bed sheets and padded barefoot across the wing towards Harry's bed. The boy was in a deep sleep. Andy sat in the chair besides his bed and may have helped himself to one or two packets of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, the room filled with floating colorful balls.

"You sure are one hero, Harry." Andy said to his sleeping friend with a grin, as he looked at all the sweets surrounding Harry's bed. As Andy opened his first chocolate frog, the doors to the Hospital Wing slowly creaked open and Andy saw the top of flaming red hair.

"Andy!" A voice squealed as Hermione and Ron ran across the wing up to him, the trio hugging and laughing as quietly as they could not to attract the attention of the Matron.

"Good to see you awake, mate." Ron said with a gleeful grin as he too took a chocolate frog.

"Thanks to you two – you got a letter to Dumbledore then Hermione?"

"No, actually, we went up to the Owlery but crossed Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall..."

"Huh." Said Ron, his mouth full of chocolate frog before turning to ask Andy something.

"So what really happened down in that chamber? The whole school isn't supposed to know but everyone does, so…"

"Ron!" Hermione said as Andy grinned.

"What?" Ron said before Andy began telling the tale for them. Andy was grinning and the three sat by Harry's bedside discussing everything that had happened. The final Quidditch Match was currently taking place and without a Seeker…they were last in the running for the House Cup.

"Seems a bit pointless, all of the house points now, doesn't it." Ron said as Hermione pulled a face at the flavor bean she had just eaten. They had managed to stay relatively silent throughout their stay, but when the rest of Gryffindor Team burst through the doors, their arms ladled with sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice, all cheering the boy who lived, Madame Pomfrey soon found out about their little gathering. She particular lost it when Fred and George had brought in a Hogwarts toilet seat signed by the whole team.

"That is gross but brilliant at the same time," And grinned as Fred grinned and George ruffled his hair. Madame Pomfrey was going ballistic. She shooed them all out, Hermione and Ron as well and confined Andy to his bed for the rest of the night, a grin still on his face beneath the bed sheets.

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey deemed him fit to go, but refused to let Ron and Hermione in for a visit with Harry. Instead they ventured outside in the sunshine of summer, sitting besides the lake as tentacles of the Giant Squid lazed above the surface. Ron asked to hear what happened again and Andy told them as Hermione settled herself into a book. By late afternoon, they decided to try and see if they could go and see if harry had finally woken up. In their way to the Hospital Wing, they found Dumbledore just leaving, his half-moon spectacles gleaming in the flooding light and he smiled lightly.

"You'll be relieved to hear Mr. Potter has woken up. I suggest telling Madame Pomfrey I gave you all permission to visit him." The three grinned and began to head for the doors when Dumbledore gently placed an arm out in Andy's path.

"May I speak with you, Andy?" He nodded slowly and the two sat in the corridor besides the hospital wing under a great stained glass window, which held a figure resembling merlin as Andy had seen him on a chocolate frog card.

"You and Mr. Potter had quite an adventure." Dumbledore chuckled as Andy felt his face redden. "Andromeda told me that Voldemort had spoken of your mother." Andy had suspected Dumbledore to speak the dark wizard's name, but he had never expected himself not to feel the same drip of fear he always had done at the name. "So naturally you will have plenty of questions which I might be able to provide an answer for."

Andy looked up at the wizened wizard.

"I…I don't know what I want to ask first anymore." He said, his head beating like a drum at all the building questions. Dumbledore smiled fondly.

"That is not a problem, dear boy. However, I know one question you wish to ask but are afraid to. It does not do well to fear what we think."

Andy licked his lips and caught his voice. "Did my mother know what my father was?" It was a question that had plagued him in the night. He knew neither Andromeda nor Ted would tell him – perhaps they didn't know themselves.

"No. She did not." Dumbledore said simply as the boy listened intently. "When she was here, I knew your mother to be a kind hearted woman with a strong sense of justice, leading her to work in the Auror office before training to become one. A perfect example of Gryffindor house." Andy smiled at the thought of his mother in the same red hemmed robes as himself. "She loved your father deeply from their sixth year onwards. I do believe if…she knew of your father's intentions then she would have never stayed with him. She certainly would never have wanted that life for you." Andy leaned back on the wooden bench and thought.

How could she have not known? Had Sirius Black been a great actor, or had she known but ignored it due to her love for her husband and protection of her son? What if he her under the Imperius curse? The lack of answers was frustrating.

"It does not do well to dwell on what may have happened in the past, Andy." Dumbledore said softly. "Maybe none of us are meant to know. All I do know is that your friends will be wondering where you are. Andy stood up from the bench and walked towards the Hospital Wing doors. As he turned to say goodbye and thank you to Dumbledore, Andy saw the Headmaster had disappeared.

 *******HP*******

The year came to a close. Their exam results permitted them to return next year as they all scraped relatively good marks. Of course, Hermione had earned the best marks in the year. Unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle weren't as stupid as they looked as they were also accepted into the second year.

At their final breakfast, they were all handed the letter that forbade them from performing magic at home. Fred Weasley voiced how he always hoped they forgot these letters.

They were in Gryffindor Tower for the last time as everyone checked their trunks were properly packed and they had everything. Dean Thomas unpinned his photo of West Ham football club, Neville found Trevor lurking in the third year boy's bathroom and Andy enlisted the help of Harry and Ron to stamp on all his clothes so he could get his trunk to shut properly. There was a crack as if his cauldron had been smashed under his heavy books. Oh well, it couldn't make his potions any worse. Andy clipped the last buckle of his trunk before turning to see harry flicking through the pages of a book before it was locked in his trunk.

"What you got there?" Andy asked as Ron screwed up his paisley pyjamas and threw them in the trunk.

"Hagrid gave it to me," Harry said, his voice beaming and a wide spread smile on his face. He handed Andy the book and he flicked the pages to look at moving photos of the same man who looked like Harry and a red haired woman.

"Is this your mum and dad?" Andy asked in awe as he saw Harry's green eyes in his mother's face. Harry nodded excitedly and told him where each of the photo's were taken and who they were with.

"Look, this is their wedding. The man there, he looks a little like you." Andy's eyes travelled from the newly married couple to the man at the side who must have been the best man. Andy blinked several times but the handsome face never changed. It was him. But with grey eyes…? Was it…? Andy gave Harry the book back quickly and checked over his trunk. Harry didn't notice the peculiar behaviour as he smiled fondly at the images of his parents.

Andy on the other hand felt sick to the stomach. Sirius Black had known the Potter's so well. Well enough to be James Potter's best man at his wedding. The Potter's had been killed by Voldemort. Andy let his head droop as the drums within his head began to beat loudly. But thankfully the sight of Fred and George Weasley letting off a dozen fireworks in the Gryffindor Common room as a farewell gift allowed him to bury the image at the back of his mind and the sickness in his stomach to subside.

The Hogwarts Express puffed out of Hogsmeade station, Hagrid waving the train off in his large moleskin gloves and soon they were ploughing through fields on their way back to London. Games of Exploding Snap and sweets saved the journey from the boring landscape until the finally pulled up to platform nine and three quarters. Parents and relatives donned the platform as everyone raced towards each other. They saw Ron's family first, the man and woman with red hair and a little girl hanging off her mother's eye. She pointed to Harry and started jumping up and down madly.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Harry. Well, another." Andy said with a laugh as some sixth years said a round of 'see you later Potter'.

"Good term?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she observed them all.

"Thank you for the Christmas jumper, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and Mrs. Weasley beamed happily as her daughter hid behind her, watching Harry all the time.

"Mum, Dad. This is Hermione and Andy." Ron introduced his other two friends. Andy watched Mr. Weasley's eyes cast over him, but Andy sucked it up and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley shook his hand and gave him a small smile. Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband before looking down at Andy with a warm smile before introducing her daughter Ginny to Harry, Hermione and Andy. The group of friends followed the Weasley family through the magical barrier onto the Muggle platform.

"Well they look happy." Andy said as Harry pointed out his family, The Dursley's looked disgusted at them. The Tonks family stood nearby and maybe it was Dora's bright pink hair that was making Mrs. Dursley look so offended.

"You three are going to have to come to mine this year," Ron said before they all went their separate ways. "I'll send an owl about it." Ron said with a smile before walking off with his own family. Hermione gave each of them a hug before racing off to her own parents who were standing in the opposite direction, who welcomed their daughter with open arms.

"Come on." Harry said as they pushed their trolley's forward.

"Can I please scare your Aunt and Uncle with wizard talk, please? Please! I promise I'll go easy on them." Andy grinned and Harry laughed as they approached.

"Ready then, boy?" Vernon Dudley said gruffly, his piggy eyes narrowed at Andy who smiled innocently up at him. Dudley Dursley hid behind his mother, though it was a mystery to Andy why the boy's fat hadn't absorbed his mother.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Dursley." Andy said, as Harry had to look away to hide a snigger. "I hope you don't mind if I visit Harry this summer? I can come on my dragon. Don't worry!" He said to their horrified faces. "He's very well trained. He might burn your garden though. Or we can race our brooms in the front street, Harry, and –"

"Enough now,' Ted Tonks said as he stepped up, tears of laughter in his eyes. Andy thought Ted would drag him away. Instead the Muggleborn added to his story.

"Hi, Ted Tonks. Andy's Uncle." Ted held out his hand but the Dursley's recoiled. Andromeda and Dora stood to the side both laughing loudly. Many passing Muggles looked on confused. "Maybe we could get Harry a dragon and then the boys could learn some responsibility together. But also, to welcome you to the wizarding community how about we host our weekly wizard's duel in your home? We could –" before Ted could discuss the prospects of a friendly duel, the Dursley's ran from the station. For some reason Dudley get his hands gripped about his fat bottom as he ran.

"Well they look like fun." Andy said to Harry. The two boys were shaking with laughter.

"Oh they are. And they don't know I can't use magic outside of school. I'm going to have lots of fun with Dudley this year." Harry said with a bright smile. "Promise you'll write?" He said.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Potter." Andy said with a grin. The two said goodbye and Harry charged after his family with his luggage, Hedwig hooting a goodbye as they went.

"Nice one, Andy." Dora said with a laugh. The four removed the trunk from the trolley and piled it into the Ministry cab Ted had managed to call upon again. The journey home out of London towards the coast took several hours and it was dark by the time the cab dropped them off at the entrance to the path leading to their cottage.

Andy climbed out and breathed in the air. It was good to be home, but he would miss the corridor and secret passages ways of Hogwarts and seeing his friends every day. The cab drove off and they all walked along the path when they first noticed the figure standing at their doorway. As they approached, the man turned to face them.

His face was pale, suggesting he had been out in the cold for a while, calling upon them. Ted stepped forward in front of his family, his wand behind his back should this be a Muggle.

"Can I help you?" Ted asked. The man was dressed in shabby robes and was travel worn. His light hair held some grey and his face seemed aged beyond its years.

"Yes. I'm looking for Andrew Black." The man's eyes travelled to Andy standing besides Andromeda. "My name's Remus John Lupin and I was a friend of his mother and father."

 **Again, I'm so sorry in the delay of this chapter. But I hope you like the addition of Remus Lupin! I love this guy to pieces. He will appear for a short time in the Chamber of Secrets so make sure you watch out for the first chapter!**

 **I hope you liked this story and the next one will be up soon! Thank you all! :)**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hello avid readers!**

 **I know, a while since this series had an update notification. The reason for this is because I have come to the conclusion than I shall re-write this series. Durng the year, I've taken several creative writing classes and have decided that my work can be improved much more, which is why I am going to begin this series from scratch again.**

 **I have the beginnings of a new plan and a first draft written up for the first chapter. But I would also lke some imput from you as you've all given me helpful comments in the past. So now is your chance to send me a PM or simply qrite a review on this story's page. I cannot gurentee all ideas will be use,d but I will certainly take them into consideration. The original baseline of the story will be the same - so the child of Sirius Black attending Hogwarts along side Harry, Ron and Hermione. But I am aiming to give the story a little twist where I can, and hopefully give more regular updates as well as better writing quailty.**

 **Thanks for reading this series up till know. I will keep them on my page, but they will only be updated once more to notify you all when the new series will have been posted.**

 **Thanks again! And don't forget to send me your ideas!**

 **Moonmoon91**


End file.
